Falling for the General's Son
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Naruto joins the Konoha military to stick to family tradition. He lies about his last name so no one will know that he is the son of the General, Minato Namikaze. Unfortunately for Naruto his drill Sergeant is the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, he is the toughest drill instructor of them all but through their 13 weeks will a love bloom? You will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

Chapter 1: Basic Training

It was that time of the year again. The Konoha military is taking in its new recruits. There were about a thousand new recruits and they were all gathered in the military base's auditorium awaiting the General of the military to give his welcoming speech.

Among the recruits waiting for the welcoming speech is a young Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is a young vibrant teenage boy with blonde hair and deep ocean eyes. Naruto joined the military because his family always has. He felt the need to join in the tradition, but because his family is in the military and because of their high stations Naruto lies about his last name.

You see Naruto's real name is Naruto Namikaze but he didn't want anyone recognizing him. Naruto wasn't sure if he would be treated more harshly or worse treated too kindly. His brother is Menma Namikaze and he is a Lieutenant. Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze and he is the General of the Military. Said father began his walk out onto stage to begin his greeting.

"Welcome recruits. I am Minato Namikaze and I am your general. I want you to know by joining the Konoha military you have all taken a step towards great honor. You serve Konoha and its people. Enjoy tonight for tomorrow you begin basic training and our drill sergeants give no mercy. You are the future and it is time for you all to take your place. Live free, die well my young recruits."

The speech was short and to the point. Minato walked off the stage and another officer came onto the stage. "Alright, I am Itachi Uchiha and I Oversee basic training. In a moment the drill sergeants will come out and read off your names. They will give you the basic run down of how things will work. When they are done you will get the rest of the night to yourselves but we warned training starts at 05:00. I expect greatness. Don't disappoint."

When Itachi finished his speech the several drill sergeants came out and began saying names. Naruto is familiar with the many sergeants mostly by reputation. His brother would tell him about different officers. There was once sergeant Naruto didn't want and that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke is the coldest and most ruthless of all the drill sergeants. His recruits always end up with the best marks on the final examination because of his ruthless nature.

Sadly it seems the universe was against Naruto because when Sasuke began speaking, Naruto's name was called. Naruto held in a groan threatening to escape from him. The last thing he needed to do was show annoyance or fear with Sasuke.

When everything finished Naruto followed his fellow recruits to the recruit barracks. Sasuke was in the center of the room. He was dressed in military camouflage attire. He wasn't wearing the hat though. Naruto thought maybe it was his hair. His older brother Menma told him about Sasuke and his vanity.

"Alright is everyone here?" Sasuke says as he looks around. "Good, I am Sasuke Uchiha. I imagine many of you have heard of me and that I am the hardest most cruel drill sergeant here. I am tough but I am fair. Because I'm tough you will not like me but because of me you will go far. I don't see rich, poor, race, queer or anything else. To me you are all equally worthless. We begin training dark and early. I recommend going to sleep by 20:00 but it is up to you. This is your last night of freedom for the next thirteen weeks." With that Sasuke ended his talk and walked out of the barracks.

A few of the guys went to explore but Naruto knew better. He went to his bunk and put his few possessions away. One guy with short spiky hair walked over to Naruto. "Hey mind if I bunk with you?" The guy asked. Naruto nodded. "Go ahead man."

He reached a hand out towards Naruto. "I'm Kiba by the way." Naruto took his hand in his. "Naruto. Nice to meet you." Kiba put his things away as well and when the two were done they spent the next couple of hours talking.

"I want to explore but I've heard rumors of this Sasuke guy. I've heard he is brutal. I want to make sure I get into a schedule before I explore around." Naruto knew full well how bad Sasuke is. Menma mentioned him all of the time.

"Yea, Sasuke is hard but his graduates always have end up in high officer positions."

"Yea but thirteen weeks of him? Oh well, I played football. I think I can handle it." Naruto could only laugh internally. Nothing is easy about basic training.

The night continued on and the two got to know one another more. Kiba went to the same high school as Naruto but the two didn't know the other. They had common interests like video games. Naruto liked to watch football and Kiba played it. They both liked Sushi and they both had a sad obsession with the hunger games.

The two eventually went to bed so they could have enough sleep before thirteen weeks of hell.

(Sasuke POV)

Another thirteen weeks of training boys and turning them into men. I grow tired of doing this. That bastard Menma won't give me a promotion because of the "results" I bring. I considered going over his head and appealing to Minato directly but the last guy who did that was transferred to a post in the middle of nowhere. Menma doesn't take kindly to people going around him especially to his father.

"There you are Sasuke." I look up. It's my brother. "Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing. These little parties are for socializing. Talk with the other drill sergeants and what not. I am here because of some of the new sergeants like Asura and Indra. What about you, see any prospects?" I rolled my eyes at my brother's double meaning.

"I spoke to them for a few minutes so no I don't have any opinions on good soldiers or good bed partners." Itachi smirked. "You need a boyfriend Sasuke. You are too pent up."

"Please, the last guy I was with was that ass Menma and you saw how that turned out. He cheated on me and keeps me at the sergeant level." Itachi put a hand to his chin. "I can talk to Tsunade, commander of the medical unit and assassin unit. She can't promote directly but she is the grandmother of the General's wife. If she were to make a suggestion, Menma couldn't trace it to you."

"If you want brother. Makes no difference. Anyway, I think I am going to go to bed early. Probably take my frustration out on the recruits tomorrow morning."

Itachi smiled. "Just don't do the "suicide run" again. Last time you almost killed seven recruits." I rolled my eyes. "I told them to bring water. Not my fault they were morons." Itachi let out a dry laugh and walked off.

I made my way back to the barracks to go to sleep. When I got back to the barracks I stopped just outside. I could over hear two of the recruits talking. "I want to explore but I've heard rumors of this Sasuke guy. I've heard he is brutal. I want to make sure I get into a schedule before I explore around." God more idiots I have to deal with.

"Yea, Sasuke is hard but his graduates always have end up in high officer positions." That sounds like that blonde kid. Hard not to notice him. He has beautiful blue eyes. "Yea but thirteen weeks of him? Oh well, I played football. I think I can handle it." We'll see little recruit, we'll see.

The blonde's name is Naruto. Sounds familiar but I can't think of why. He even seems more prepared than other recruits. I might need to push the envelope with him and see how prepared he is.

Fortunately my room is outside the main room so they won't know I was here. I walk in to my room and get ready for bed. I lie down and soon sleep takes me.

(Naruto POV)

I wake up and look around. It is dark still. I look at my watch and see that it is five minutes until 05:00. I decide to sit up in bed and wait for the Sergeant. He should be coming in and waking us up in a loud obnoxious way in the next five minutes.

As I believed in five minutes the drill sergeant comes out and banging a trashcan and screaming for us to get up. Everyone else is jumping in bed out of shock. I stand up and stand in attention. Sasuke's eyes meet my own. It looks like he is trying to read me. He almost seems shocked at the fact I am up and not startled. The others all follow my lead and stand in attention.

Sasuke puts the trash can down. He is dressed in his sergeant attire. He paces with his hands behind him. "Alright you sacks of shit! It's your first week of Hell. Let's begin. We will be running ten miles. You have three minutes to get dressed in your uniforms and get outside. If anyone is a second late we will be running fifteen miles!" I quickly got dressed and ran out of the barracks to get to Sasuke. The guys all followed me out shortly after. Sasuke was waiting holding a silver pocket watch. It had a cool symbol engraved on it.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 . . .it appears everyone is here but let me see." Sasuke looks us all over. I can tell he is counting. In a few moments I notice his eye twitch in frustration. The outdoor lights making his eyes barely visible.

I look out the corner of my eyes and I see one of the larger men walk out the door. I think his name is Choji. I remember him working at this ramen shop in the city. "Where the fuck you been fat face?" Sasuke yells at the guy.

"I'm sorry I just-" Choji is stopped by a punch to the gut. "Did I ask for a fucking excuse you pile of shit? What did I say three minutes ago? You were all to get your lazy asses out here and if just one of you was late you all go running for fifteen miles!" Sasuke walks away from him and gets back in front of us. "Thanks to lard ass you all get to run fifteen miles. Enjoy it and I encourage all of you to give thanks to fat fuck. Now! Star running!" All of the guys started running. I couldn't help but hesitate. Choji is still on his knees. Sasuke must have knocked the wind out of him.

I walk over to him and help him up. Sasuke does a double take. "You ok? Start running and don't show any emotion. It will only feed him." I say to Choji. He starts running and as I am about to follow Sasuke stops me. He puts a hand on my chest and shoves me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke says to me. I didn't know what to say. Sasuke looks annoyed. "I asked you a fucking question."

"I was helping a fellow recruit sir." Sasuke smirks. He grabs me by my collar and pulls me close to him. "Were you? You didn't help him and you definitely didn't help yourself. You're running twenty-five miles for your little stunt. If you so much as show fatigue I will make your suffering legendary even in Hell." Sasuke finishes. While I am slightly terrified I have to note he smells terrific. Sasuke lets me go and I begin my run.

I run behind the guys and follow them. I need to pace myself so I can make it. As twenty minutes go by I finally see Kiba running far ahead. I can tell the run is taking its toll on him. He is likely almost done. I still have fifteen miles to go.

(Sasuke POV)

That kid. Naruto is holding strong. I expected him to pass out by now or t least puke. Normally when I do this I yell at the recruit and let them go in but he isn't going to give me that satisfaction.

He is coming on mile twenty-four. Naruto needs to learn his place but it would be wrong to make him run any longer that the twenty-five miles. Itachi would have a field day with that.

Still I can try and break him on the last mile. I start running to keep in line with Naruto. He is breathing heavily and is trying to ignore my presence. "Give it up Naruto. You can't keep this up. Just surrender. I'm giving you an out right now." Naruto shakes his head. "With respect I decline your out sir. I will finish this run." Damn it.

I keep running with Naruto hoping he will break soon. He keeps going and going. He is sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He is going to pass out. "Alright, you're done recruit!" I grab Naruto and stop him. He stumbles. I catch him and stop him from falling.

"Come on recruit. You need water. The others are getting breakfast. I'm taking you back to the barracks. You are skipping the breakfast, eating will make you sick." I help guide Naruto back to the barracks and get him water.

Naruto sits on the bed and drinks the water. "Sir, I need to eat so I can continue with training."

"You can eat a cereal bar. I am telling you for your own good to eat lightly. You are still doing the training after breakfast and if you pass out or die I will have to do paperwork and that will be annoying." Naruto chokes out a laugh.

"Glad you're concerned sir." I roll my eyes and go to my room and grab a cereal bar for him. I go over to him and toss it to Naruto. "You have twenty minutes. Drink more water and get out to the training yard." I walk out and head to meet up with some of the officers for breakfast.

(Normal POV)

As soon as breakfast ends the recruits go to the training yard. Sasuke was waiting for them. On the way out to the training yard Choji gave thanks to Naruto and Kiba slapped him on the back for being able to pull off the twenty-five mile run.

"He worked me hard. I feel like crap. I might pass out. I knew Sasuke was rough but this is a level I couldn't imagine." Naruto says. They all get to the training yard and Sasuke is standing there with his arms crossed.

"Alright ladies, it's time for Hell Cycles. I will show you what they are and you will do two hundred of them for a start." Sasuke says. He then begins the long exercise he made up. It starts with a jumping jack then Sasuke drops to the ground and does a push up. He then does a three second mountain climber, goes on his back and does a crunch. Sasuke stands back up. "That is one cycle. You do two hundred. Begin!"

The recruits begin and some wonder why they joined the military.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter. Plz review.


	2. sparring

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

Thank you all for the reviews. Keeps me writing! As for the concern on the realism in Naruto running 25 miles. It is realistic. Naruto is 18 and comes from a family in the military so he is in shape. The run is realistic, people run that many miles daily. Water, cereal bar and 20 minutes rest is enough. Besides the military doesn't baby their recruits. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Sparring

It's been a week since basic training began and Naruto is feeling the burn. Sasuke has fulfilled all of the rumors that have been spread about him. Sasuke has worked the recruits to near death.

To the surprise of Sasuke the recruits are holding strong except for Choji. He is weak and is falling behind. Sasuke has been doing everything he can to make him work harder to at least catch up to the others but to no avail.

"This kid is going to drag my perfect record down. I can't get him to catch up to the others. Sure it's only been a week but he is just that far behind." Sasuke complained to his brother.

"Choji you say. I know him, his father is a well respected martial artist. Choza Akimichi is well known for his many fights but he has long since retired. I imagine Choji is trying to live up to that name. If he can't be motivated I suppose I could always have him moved to another Sergeant's training." Itachi explains.

"No, I will find a way to motivate him. Maybe for once being rough isn't the way. He seemed to respond to this other kid, Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps that is the answer to getting him motivated. However I can't show myself as nice so I will have to persuade Naruto to do it but without him knowing that it is what I am doing."

"That is ambitious Sasuke. Did you say Uzumaki?" Itachi asks.

"Yea, blonde kid, easy on the eyes. He is very well disciplined too but he is defiant. This is sparring week though and no one not even the most defiant stay that way for long."

"I am aware dear brother. You always humiliate the best fighter." Sasuke chuckles. "Anyway Sasuke, I spoke to Tsunade. She is going to talk to Kushina so hopefully this will be your last thirteen weeks as a drill sergeant."

"Thanks Itachi. I appreciate it." Sasuke parts ways from Itachi and goes back to his room in the barracks. The recruits are relaxing for the afternoon. Sasuke decided to be merciful to them for a little bit. Though this is just a guise to lull them in for a brutal training exercise.

Sasuke walks into his room and gets himself something to eat. In a few minutes he will be giving the recruits a surprise.

(Naruto POV)

This is odd. Sasuke has let us off for the day. I've never heard of a drill sergeant giving his recruits the day off. Is he up to something? I look around for Kiba. He seems to be eating with Choji and this other guy Shikamaru. He is a lazy individual but smart as hell.

All the other men are chatting around or stuffing their faces. That's another thing. No drill sergeant would just feed their recruits. I remember what he said to us all. _"You've all worked so hard this week. Here is a nice treat."_

Oh damn, this is a trick! As if he was waiting for me to think that, Sasuke walks into the mess hall. "Alright ladies. It's time for my special training, well known as the suicide run!" Sasuke proclaims. God no! Menma told me about this special run that Sasuke created. He always does it on really hot days but that is only the half of it. Sasuke has a special outdoor arena where the run is. Since he started it five years ago when he was given the position at age 18, there have been a few fatalities on the run.

Father allows it because this run tests the limits of the recruits. This run could kill some of us. Last year no one died but today is hot and I'm worried about Choji. Not to knock the guy but this could kill him due to his weight issue.

"Bring water. You will die if you don't have it. This run last for an hour. This is about endurance. You will run for one hour. If I see fatigue in any of you, I will make thinks even harder on you. You have five minutes to get to the suicide arena." Sasuke finishes before walking off.

He wanted us all to eat so this run would weaken us more. I even fell for it. This is psychotic. What the HELL is wrong with Sasuke? I wonder if dad will do anything if I die from this. Probably not, Menma is the favorite.

I follow the guys and go to the arena. I've never seen it before but now I can see why it is so hot. Besides being super hot out today, the arena is like a green house. It's a large glass dome that traps heat inside!

Sasuke is waiting for us. He is shirtless. He is sweaty. I am fighting a hard on. "It's time ladies. You will run the course for an hour. I will be watching carefully. Do not piss me off or you will suffer." Sasuke says.

Everyone starts running the marathon. This arena is ridiculous. There are hills, hurtles, and climbing all throughout the area. To go for an hour will be tough.

We all run and Sasuke just watches us. It doesn't take long before I have to rip my shirt off. This heat is ridiculous. I grab my water bottle from my belt loop and take a swig as I run.

I look at my watch and we're only on minute twenty-five! I keep running as hard as I can. Everyone is holding strong. There still going even though this must be killing them.

I keep going and drink the last of my water. I check my watch. Two minutes left. Finally. I am so tired. I wonder how Kiba and Choji are doing? My question is soon answered. I see Choji ahead. He is on the ground. Sasuke is standing over him. He has one of his feet on him.

"Get up fat ass! I told you to finish and show no fatigue! What did I say you trash?! I will make you suffer if you show weakness!" Sasuke yells at him. I won't let him do this! This is just wrong!

"Get up!" Sasuke kicks him. I've had enough! I quicken my pace and run towards Sasuke. "I said get up!" Sasuke lifts his foot. He is going to stomp on Choji. I quicken my pace and tackle Sasuke before he can.

(Sasuke POV)

"I said get up!" Damn this weakling! I don't want to do this but you will learn. I go to stomp him but I am soon knocked to the ground by some unknown force.

I compose myself and look at why I am on the ground and now dirty. I look up and see sapphire orbs looking down at me. Naruto! I see fear flash in his eyes. This at least indicated this was a foolish attack of passion. Still, I will not allow anyone to cross me like that.

I shove Naruto off of me. He flies backwards and falls to the ground. I get up and walk over to him slowly. "Get the fuck up now idiot." I say in my coldest tone. Naruto stands up.

"So you want to fight?" I ask him.

"No . . . I just didn't want you hurting Choji anymore. You could kill him! I will take his punishment for showing fatigue but leave him alone!" Naruto yells at me with resolve. How touching. This just may inspire Choji to shed his weakness. I really don't want to punish Naruto. I understand his anger.

"Do you think you are going just walk away with something as simple as running for another hour on this course? I don't think so Naruto. You have so much more pain ahead of you. Attacking a superior is a severe issue and the punishment is vicious." I give a sharp look at the others. "Hit the showers you little bitches! Naruto run the course!" I need to break him! If this run and what is to come doesn't do it then I'm not sure what will.

For the next hour I watch this boy run. He holds strong but I know he is fading. It is time to end this. "Enough Naruto. Get over here."

Naruto stumbles over to me. He then proceeds to throw up in front of me. Gross. I grab a water bottle from a cooler. "Drink up." Naruto takes the bottle and drinks the water quickly.

"You've got guts Naruto but you are an idiot. You don't challenge an officer. Your punishment will be tomorrow and it will be public to the entire base, including the General." Naruto seemed to pale at hearing about the General being there.

"Hit the showers and rest." I say to Naruto. He slowly walks away. I follow behind him soon. I need to shower. I wasn't expecting to be in the heat this long.

I head back to my room and use my shower. I can't help but think of Naruto. As stupid and infuriating as he is, I must admire his tenacity. I should probably put clothes on but that is too much of a hassle. I am just going to sleep naked.

(Next day, Sasuke POV)

It is morning. God I hate morning. I need to wake those asses. Training until 10:30 and then Naruto is punished at 11:15. Time to do this. I quickly dress in my uniform and get out there.

(Normal POV)

Sasuke wakes up the recruits and gets them out to their training. He makes them do their run and the usual hell cycles. The training goes until 10:30. Sasuke goes back to his room to eat. The recruits do as well.

Naruto feels anxious over what is to happen. While he is afraid of the punishment he is more afraid of his father knowing about it. The General will be watching and Naruto knows his father will not be happy.

Sasuke makes his way to his brother. He had things to discuss about the upcoming punishment. Sasuke gets to Itachi's office and goes in. "Brother, have you decided on the punish . . .ment . . . General!" Sasuke quickly salutes his superior.

"At ease Sergeant. I was just speaking with the Lieutenant about that very thing. This Naruto Uzumaki attacked you. What punishment would you dish out?"

Sasuke rarely got nervous about anything but the General is legendary. Minato Namikaze's presence alone commands respect. "Sir I . . . I would recommend increased training as I usually do to rule breakers." Sasuke says calmly.

"I see, but I have read you have done this twice to young Naruto. He isn't getting it. So I think a whipping is most appropriate. You his drill sergeant will do this." Sasuke tried to remain and look cool. He couldn't show his appalled belief in what the General is suggesting.

"Yes sir." Sasuke says as Minato smiles and walks out of the office. "Itachi, a whipping? This isn't right. He was wrong to do what he did but a whipping is a little harsh." Sasuke says.

"You're right but the General has the last stay. So just try to be quick and thorough." Sasuke nods and takes a deep breath.

(Sasuke POV, 3o minutes later)

I don't want to do this. I can't whip someone. I am waiting in our general assembly area outside. This is where graduation will happen. It looks like the officers set up the post to tie Naruto to. The entire base is present. The officers bring Naruto out, he is shirtless. They tie him to the post.

I walk towards Naruto and bend down to face him. "Bite down on this Naruto . . . it will help. I will try and be quick . . . I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this." Naruto looks at me with eyes of pain. He bites down on the object.

I walk back to position and hold out the whip. "In regulation of military conduct code, I Sergeant Uchiha will be giving a punishment of ten lashes for the crime of assaulting a superior officer." I say.

"That's all well and good Sergeant but I feel I should do this given I am the General." No way! The General. He would never deal out a punishment like this. Why is he?

I whisper to be respectful to his position. "With all due respect sir, This is my duty." Minato gives a nod. "Oh I know, I think the punishment will mean more if it comes from the General." I nod. "My whip sir." Minato waves me off.

"I have my own unique whip. Go sit with the other officers."

I go over and sit next to Itachi. Minato holds out his whip. "For the crime of assaulting an officer and being disobedient to military regulations, I General Namikaze will give as punishment, twenty-five lashes." My eyes bulge at his words. That is excessive.

"What is he doing? This isn't right." I say to Itachi. "Don't question it. He is the General." I shake my head. I can see a pained look on Naruto's face. It's almost like he is crying.

Minato begins his punishment and starts whipping Naruto. His whip is frayed on the end. It looks like metal imbedded on the whip. I can only see it because light glistens off of it.

Minato keeps up the assault on Naruto. The object I gave Naruto fell out of his mouth. Blood is pouring from his back. The whips continue and with each hit Naruto lets out a scream.

Minato finishes his whips and walks away from the assembly area. I make my way over to Naruto. There are officers there getting ready to take him to the infirmary but I am going to do that. "As his commanding officer I will take him to the infirmary." I help Naruto stand and support him.

I take him to the infirmary and get him down in the bed. "You will be out for a couple days. Tsunade here will help you. You'll still be in pain but you should be up and training again in a couple of days." Naruto doesn't speak.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Just rest." Naruto closes his eyes. I walk out.

(Naruto POV)

"For the crime of assaulting an officer and being disobedient to military regulations, I General Namikaze will give as punishment, twenty-five lashes." Dad! Why? I thought Sasuke was going to do this. Did he lie on purpose? Tears well up in my eyes. I am crying? God I don't want to cry. Why are you doing this to me dad?

I feel the first lash from the whip and it hurts so much. The pain is unreal. Dad hits me again and again. I end up dropping the bite guard Sasuke gave me. I can feel hot warm blood flowing down my back.

Dad finished the whipping and I just collapse against the post. I hear officers walk up to me. They untie me and are about to help me up when I hear Sasuke. "As his commanding officer I will take him to the infirmary." I want to cry again. Thank you Sasuke. I know protocol and he isn't required to take me anywhere.

Sasuke helps me up and guides me to the infirmary. He helps me lie down on a medical bed. . "You will be out for a couple days. Tsunade here will help you. You'll still be in pain but you should be up and training again in a couple of days." He says to me. I want to thank him but no words come to my mouth. I just feel so tired right now.

I close my eyes and fall asleep. When I next wake up it to hear Grandma Tsunade talking to dad. "You could have killed him you idiot! How could you treat your son this way?"

"He broke the rules and he got punished." Dad says to granny. I say granny but she is super young for that title. She is like 55 and due to medical herbs she retains a youthful look.

"Punishment? What the sergeant was going to give him would have been punishment but you decided he had to be whipped and then increased it from the ten lashes Sasuke was going to do to twenty-five! He lost a fair amount of blood. Thankfully his back and nerves are ok. You could have paralyzed him!"

"He is fine. My son needs to learn respect and not tarnish my name!"

"How the hell is he going to do that under an assumed name?!" Tsunade yells back.

"Just drop it Tsunade. I am leaving. Let Naruto know that this was for his own good." I hear dad leave the room. "Hey granny . . . don't be mad at dad."

"You're dad is a jackass. You need to sleep. I'll up the pain killers."

She pumps me full of morphine and I fall back to sleep. I wake up the next day and see flowers next to my bed. Mom. Thanks. I am able to move and the pain is dulled thanks to the drugs. I want to get back to training.

"Granny! Give me drugs so I can get back to training." Tsunade came into the room. "No you brat. Sasuke's orders are for you to heal before going back. He demanded at least two days of infirmary care." Damn Sasuke.

(Sasuke POV)

It's been three days since Naruto went to the infirmary. He should be back today. We've begun sparring. The recruits are shitty to say the least. Surprisingly enough Choji is actually doing well. He isn't the best but not the worst.

Kiba so far is the best with Shikamaru being the second best. I continue to watch the recruits fight. I hear the door to the sparring arena. I look and see Naruto come in. He walks over to me and salutes. "Ready to report in sir. I am training ready." I return the salute. "At ease recruit. Grab a partner and begin sparring." Naruto relaxes and finds Kiba.

I watch the two fight and Naruto is doing well. He has good form and despite his injuries he is keeping up with Kiba well. I definitely didn't expect this.

Naruto ends up pinning Kiba to the floor. I walk over to them. "Good job. Never would have thought someone with your injuries would win. Keep up the good work. You all need to follow recruit Uzumaki's example."

Second chapter, please review!


	3. I know your Secret

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

For clarification of ages.

Sasuke: 23

Itachi: 27

Naruto: 18

Kiba: 18

Choji: 20

Shikamaru: 18

Minato: 35

Kushina: 35

Menma: 20

Tsunade:55 More character ages to come

Thank you all for the reviews. Keeps me writing!

Chapter 3: I know your Secret

 **(Naruto POV)**

It's been a week since I got back to training. The sparring week was fun but it was difficult. Especially when on the last day Sasuke kicked my ass. This week is body training. Sasuke runs us but also works us in the gym. Choji has been losing weight. He has been working a lot harder since my whipping. I guess he feels bad.

I've been helping him as much as I can. Kiba has been helping too. We just finished our run for the morning. Sasuke gave us a small break before we do a suicide run. After that we get lunch and then lifting weights in the gym and sparring.

I'm sitting with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. We're just talking about random stuff when I overhear other guys talking crap on Sasuke. It pisses me off. He's tough but he is also kind. Tsunade told me he asked how I was each day I was in the infirmary. I was only there two days but still that is considerate.

Sasuke is tough though. When we sparred he definitely hit harder than necessary. It was kind of hot to be honest. "Yo Naruto?" I gave him a look of question. "What Kiba?" I ask.

"Are your parents coming to parents weekend next week?" I frown. "No, my parents and me don't really see eye to eye. Yours?"

"Yea, my mom is coming down. She is proud of me. Wants to me you." I blush slightly. "Me? Why?"

"Well you're my best buddy here. I haven't met a girl yet given we train all day and can't leave base."

"Well it will be nice to meet her." I say slightly relieved. Kiba is cool and yes he is sexy but I'm not interested in him like that so I am really happy he has no other meaning.

"What about you Choji? Shikamaru?" Kiba asks our friends.

"Yea, dad is. I've told him how rough the sergeant has been. Dad wants to make sure I am ok." Choji says. Shikamaru yawns. "My parents will be down. It will be a drag. I don't want to entertain them for the weekend."

They continue to talk and I look down at my watch. Ah, damn. We got five minutes to get to the suicide arena. "Come on guys, we need to get to the suicide arena." We get up and make our way to the arena for our hour long run.

Sasuke is sitting in the arena reading a book. Hunger games . . . how appropriate. Everyone got to the arena and Sasuke put down the book. "Change of plans, you're running for two hours, you get one five minute break. Drink water. I don't want a repeat of three days ago." I've gotten use to this run so I took my shirt off and tossed it on a bench.

Sasuke looked away and pulled out his whistle. "Run!" He blew the whistle and we started our run.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

I swear Peeta is worthless. He hasn't done anything this whole book. Why can't he die? Why are there fangirls for this guy? If I was a girl I'd go lesbian for Catniss.

I look up and see the recruits coming in. I'll have to finish this later. "Change of plans, you're running for two hours. You get one five minute break. Drink water. I don't want a repeat of three days ago." In a few seconds Naruto is taking off his shirt. I need to look away. His body is fantastic. Even with those wounds on his back. They've healed quite nicely. Tsunade is sure there will be no scars.

I look away and pull out my whistle. "Run!" I blow the whistle and they begin their run. I watch them run. The recruits have been improving. Most have stopped throwing up on this run.

At least no one died this year. The last time someone died I was investigated and had to deal with performance review. Fortunately my father and the general are friends.

I go back to reading my book. The guys run while I finish Hunger games. I wish Cato would kill Peeta. Damn author and her need to have a love story. I finish the book while they are running and there is still about thirty minutes left for them to run.

Naruto just passed by. His back is looking good, all sweaty and glistening. I need to not think about him like that. At least not until he graduates basic. I pull out the sequel to Hunger Games to waste time.

The run ends and the men wait for me. "Sir?" I look up. "I'm reading, wait the fuck a minute." I finish the page. "Shower, eat or whatever. Meet in the gym afterwards." I close my book and walk off.

As I am walking I get stopped by Naruto. "Sir, may I have a moment?" Naruto asks me. I must admit I am intrigued. "Recruit?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could teach me some fighting techniques?"

"Why? You are an excellent fighter." Naruto smiles. God a beautiful smile. "Yea but you are better. You kicked my ass so quickly."

"Family fighting style. Only fighting style that's better is the Namikaze technique." Was that a twitch? I sear his right eye just twitched. He must really hate the general for what he did.

"Well thanks for listening sir. I need to head back." Naruto says as he begins to walk away. "Wait Naruto." He turns around to face me. "We can train. At 19:00 hours every evening. If this interferes with your day to day duties though."

"I understand sir and they won't! Thank you sir."

"Sasuke . . . when no one is around you can just call me Sasuke." Naruto gives me another smile. "Alright, Sasuke. Thanks. So can we start tonight?" I give a slight smile. "Yea. Meet at my door to my room." Naruto gives thanks again and runs off to get lunch.

This is dangerous. Sparring with him and pinning him to the ground could get me too excited.

 **(Naruto POV)**

I can't believe Sasuke agreed to train me. This is going to be awesome. Oh wait, Sasuke will likely pin me a lot. Sasuke and his hot body on top of me. God this is going to be dangerous. I get lunch with Kiba. The food is ok, Officers get better stuff.

When lunch ends Kiba and I head over to the gym and work out together. Eventually we spar. Kiba is a great sparring partner. His fighting is very wild and unpredictable.

It reminds me of how I would fight with Menma. As first born he was privileged with Dad's families fighting style. It's just their way of using a martial arts. Dad wouldn't teach me because he claimed I lacked the skill to bring honor to the fighting style.

Menma would always beat me. He always said I was a bad fighter. I want to shove those words down his throat! When our training is done for the day I go back and eat dinner. I'd like to shower but fighting with Sasuke will just get me dirty again so I am going to skip the shower for now.

I wait in my bunk for the time to meet up with Sasuke. My heart is beating fast. I am slightly nervous about training one on one with him. I'm also nervous I will get hard. I haven't had sex in three months so this is tough.

I check my watch and when the time comes I walk to Sasuke's room. He is leaning against the door. "Are you ready Naruto?" I nod. Sasuke leads me to an elevator down the hall. "We're going to the officer's gym. It will be private and no recruits will see us. I can't have them thinking I'm nice or doing favors for recruits." Understandable.

Sasuke pulls out a key card and slides it through a reader and he pushed the 10 button. The elevator goes up and soon we are on the tenth floor. My god this floor is pristine and beautiful. This is so nice. Recruits are totally screwed over.

I follow Sasuke to the gym. He takes his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. "I recommend you do the same in case you bleed. Obviously you will be sweating so there is that as well." He makes sense. I slide my shirt off and toss it to the floor as well.

"Alright, based on watching you fight you have developed your own way of fighting. You follow a pattern and your opponent can figure it out. I want to break you of this. I will be teaching you my family style. We specialize in quick precise strikes. The idea being to finish the fight quickly, however there are other variations in how we fight. You will see. The best way to learn is to do so let's begin." Sasuke says to me.

We begin and I go in for a punch. Sasuke redirects me and I lose balance. Sasuke turns on one heel and kicks me. I fall to the ground. "As I said pattern." Sasuke says. I get up and wait for him.

Sasuke comes in and throws a punch. I block the punch and push him away. I kick him and he grabs my leg. He pushed me down again. Sasuke is smirking at me. I'm getting annoyed. I charge him and Sasuke does the splits and punches me in the stomach. I hunch over. Sasuke sweeps my legs with his and I fall down to the ground. Sasuke wraps his legs around my neck.

"Quick take down. If you were an enemy you would be dead." Sasuke says. I have to admit this is impressive. Sasuke lets go and gets up. He helps me up. "Alright, again."

 **(Sasuke POV)**

I finish up the fighting training with Naruto. He goes to the showers. I do the same but use my shower. Last thing I need is to see more of Naruto's body. The sparring was rough on my libido. I wanted to pound him into the floor so many times.

I get to my room and strip out of my clothes. I go to my bathroom and start the shower. I think of our sparring and how in the last minute of our training I pinned him. We were so close to one another. Our faces were inches apart. I just wanted to kiss him.

I can't think that way though. I barely know him and he is just a recruit. I need to think about my career first. I just need to release my sexual drive. There is Private Yagura. He was an excellent recruit. He is up for promotion soon. He is ruthless and very talented.

I might need to get him to come by. When the shower is hot enough I get in. I clean myself and get out and go directly to bed. I am dead tired. I fall asleep quickly.

 **(Normal POV)**

The routine continues. Sasuke wakes up his recruits and works them all day. He continues to work with Naruto and train him. The two get to know one another quite well as this routine continues. Naruto always makes sure though to avoid talking about his family and Sasuke remains in the dark about the true identity of Naruto.

It's finally parents weekend and the recruits get the weekend off to spend time with their parents. Sasuke uses the time to relax but when he is walking around the barracks he notices one particular blonde recruit lying in his bunk.

"Naruto? Why are you here? You should be with your parents. This is the only time during boot camp that you can leave base." Naruto sighs. "My parents and I don't really get along. They aren't here because they don't care about me. I thought I would use this time to relax. What about you?"

Sasuke stifles a laugh. "Parents weekend is for recruits. My parents are too busy to come and visit most times. Usually I have to visit them." Naruto gives a nod. "Well enjoy relaxing I guess." Naruto says to Sasuke.

"Why don't we relax together?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke lets out a cough. "What I mean is, you need to have fun this weekend. I can't let you be the only recruit not having fun. Stress gets everyone which is why we have this weekend so you recruits can be relieved of that stress." Sasuke explains. Naruto sits up. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Well we could see a movie, go out to eat, whatever." Naruto smiles. "Sure! I'd love to." Sasuke slightly grins. "Good. I have a few things to do but how about we leave in thirty minutes?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Definitely!"

 **(Normal POV, Itachi and Tsunade)**

"Lady Tsunade, I have questions about the young recruit Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi asks Tsunade. "What questions is that?"

"I could be mistaken but it seems as if the General had a vested interest in whipping him. There is also notes in a nightly report of our watch unit that there were raised voices between you and the General. Though the reports leave out information on the conversation due to inability to properly hear you both."

"That is none of your business Itachi." Tsunade replies.

"As long Uzumaki is under my command it is my business. I can't allow continues harm to come to him. You and I both know the punishment was improper." Tsunade sighs.

"What we talk about doesn't go on record got it!" Tsunade demands. Itachi nods in understanding. "Naruto Uzumaki is really Naruto Namikaze. He is the younger son of the General. Naruto is hiding his identity so he will be treated fairly. However as you have noticed his father doesn't treat him that way."

"No he abuses him! This can't be allowed to happen again."

"Minato loves his son. He is just an ass at times. Listen Itachi, I know you are close with Sasuke, he can't know who Naruto really is."

"I have no intention of telling him. I do hope Naruto will be honest though. Anyway, thank you for your candor Lady Tsunade. This will help me protect him from his father in the future. General Namikaze only knew of Naruto's crime because of my report. Hopefully Naruto behaves from now on but incase he does misbehave I will cover it up and do a private punishment." Itachi takes his leave of Lady Tsunade.

Itachi walks back to his office and looks through some of his files. He looked specifically for Menma's file. He was promoted through the ranks quickly due to his father's influence and the talent he possessed.

"Menma had high marks. He was under Kakashi for basic. After basic he excelled through the ranks until his current position as lieutenant. He is up for Captain in the winter." Itachi said aloud to himself. Itachi tried to access the psych profile on Menma but it is sealed and Itachi didn't have clearance for it.

"I wonder what the good General is hiding." Itachi says.

 **(Naruto POV)**

Sasuke has been very open and he really is a nice guy. I just wonder if he is just being nice or if he is wants to be friends or what if he is gay and he does like me? No, shut up. Don't think like that.

Sasuke walks out of his room. He is in street clothes, blue jeans, a white tank top and a black button up shirt. God he is hot. I am just wearing jeans and a red shirt. "You ready Naruto? My treat, mostly because you don't have money for frivolous things."

"Yea I am ready. What movie are you wanting to see?" I ask. Did I sound eager? I think I did. "I was thinking Deadpool. You good with that?" I nod. I'm not huge on Marvel, except for Spiderman. God Spiderman is hot. Still to hang out with Sasuke will be fun regardless.

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool, then how about we go to this nice restaurant afterwards and eat?" I blush. This sounds like a date but there is no way this is a date."

"That sounds great." Sasuke smiles and starts walking out of the barracks. I follow behind Sasuke until we bump into the Lieutenant, Itachi Uchiha. I quickly salute and he does the same before telling me to relax.

"Sasuke, I need to borrow your recruit for a minute, is that ok?" Itachi asked Sasuke. "We have a movie to catch. This better be quick." Itachi smirked. "Like a date Sasuke? You can't date recruits." Sasuke blushed at Itachi's words.

"No you pervert. We're friends and his parents didn't come to see him so I am taking him out as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Itachi chuckles. "Whatever you say. Come with me Naruto, it will only be a minute."

I follow Itachi to his office. Sasuke followed us but only to the elevator. "Meet you here when you're done with him." Sasuke tells me as me and Itachi got onto the elevator. We went up to the office levels and I followed Itachi to his office.

Itachi closed the door and took a seat. "I know your secret Naruto." Itachi says abruptly. Secret? God no! "Sir? I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't you Naruto Namikaze?" Itachi says. Damn it. "Sir I can explain."

"Don't worry. Lady Tsunade already has. I won't say anything to Sasuke or anyone else for that matter. I do want to be clear though, I want you to let me know if your father or brother put you in a position that isn't comfortable. For example that ridiculous punishment you received. I want to shield you from such conduct. Anyway, enjoy your time with Sasuke. You can go." I get up and start going for the door. "By the way Naruto, Sasuke is gay. Just in case you were wondering." I blush. "Sir . . . I uh . . . ok." I walk out the door completely mortified.

I make my back to Sasuke and he is waiting for me. He gives a smile. "Anything interesting I should know?" Sasuke asks. "Nothing worth repeating."

Sasuke nods and I follow him to the parking garage. I get in his Camero and we drive off. This is the first time off base in three weeks. Sasuke drives into Konoha and takes us to the movie theatre.

We get our tickets and go to into the theatre. Sasuke got me a drink but said he wanted to share a bucket of popcorn. I wonder if this means something. Well it does, he's cheap.

The movie is violent and crude. More so than I would have thought a superhero movie would have but I guess with the name Deadpool I should have known. A few times throughout the movie our hands bump into one another going for the popcorn.

I've never been good with physical contact with a guy. I get flustered. I need to relax. There is no way Sasuke would ever be interested in me. Once these thirteen weeks are done I won't have to worry about my crazy lust filled desire for him.

The movie ends and Sasuke takes me to a restaurant. It's not fancy but it's not down low either. We order our dinner and as we wait we talk more. "Tell me about your parents Naruto. I know you don't get along but I am curious how someone couldn't like you." I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I uh . . . well they are very strict. They have always demanded perfection from me and my brother. My brother was always loved because he is so perfect. I don't meet their expectations so I am mostly criticized and degraded. My father . . . let's just say the day I got whipped my dad would have been happy to be there." I say trying to dodge the question about my parents.

"What does your brother do?"

"He is a fighter. Not really well known or anything." Sasuke narrows his eyes at me. "Ok, I get it. You don't want to talk about them. I want you to know you can be honest with me. You can trust me."

"I appreciate that Sasuke. It's just my family is nothing to talk about. Tell me about you. What are your parents like? Your brother?"

"My father is head of the Konoha police. My mom is a stay at home mother. My dad is rough but he does love me and my brother. Mom is really sweet. She is friends with the General's wife." Damn that's inconvenient.

"And my brother is kind, strong and reliable. I go to him for everything. Anything from insignificant stuff to dating advice."

"Yea? Have any prospects? I haven't really seen any girls on base." Sasuke shook his head. "Um no, I don't have any girls I'm interested in."

"You know Sasuke, it goes both ways. You can tell me anything too." Sasuke smiles a little. "The truth is, I'm gay. I like guys and the last guy I was with was an asshole. He is a lieutenant named Menma. The General's son." I feel the color drain from my face. Sasuke dated my brother?

"Oh? Why didn't it work out?"

"Menma was a bastard, he cheated on me, mistreated me. The last moments we had as boyfriends involved him getting a broken nose." I know that day, it was my last day of class in high school. I came home and Menma was bleeding. That was a very happy day. Still I can't believe I like a guy who dated my brother.

Maybe this is the sign I shouldn't follow any interest in Sasuke. If Menma found out he would hurt me and Sasuke. My brother has always been the jealous type. "I've heard rumors about him. I hear he is a cold hearted man. The type of person who will do whatever it takes to get ahead. A man who would willing sacrifice his own family members so he could get the things he wants." Sasuke seems shocked at my words. Did I give away too much in that?

"Well, Menma is so much worse. The bastard choked me because I dumped him. If Itachi hadn't gotten there in time he may have killed me. The General swept it under the rug. Wouldn't punish him. In fact the General made it certain to me that if I ever spoke of it again I would have a post in the most desolate area in the world." Sasuke says. Yea that sounds a lot like dad alright.

"I'm sorry you had that to deal with. It must have been hard."

"Nothing I can't handle. Let's get to eating, no need to talk about sad stuff anymore." Sasuke says.

The food comes and we eat in peace. We leave the sad depressing talk and just chat about good things. Hopes, dreams, things we like. We finished dinner and after more talking we went back to the barracks.

"I had fun. I'm glad to know you're not such a hard ass all the time." Sasuke smirked. "Glad to know you're not a pussy all the time." I laughed. "Alright well, good night Sasuke."

"Good night Naruto."

 **(Sasuke POV)**

This was a fun night. Naruto is a cool guy. He could become a great friend. Alright I think I am going to do it. I need action and I know Yagura isn't doing anything. I pull out my phone and dial my old recruit.

"Sergeant, been too long. What can I do for you?" I hear Yagura say.

"Are you free? Come over tonight. I could use the company." I can only imagine him grinning. "I'd love to come over. See you in a few minutes."

( **Time Skip, next morning)**

I wake up and the memories of the night before flood my mind. Yagura writhing under me. He is sleeping next to me. I'll let him sleep. I told Naruto we would train this morning.

To be nice I will write a note for Yagura. I quickly write thanks for last night and see you later. I put on sparring clothes and meet Naruto by the elevator. "You ready to train?"

"You know it. I slept like a baby and I am rested for this! I am going to kick your ass." I smile at his determination. "Let's go then."

We go up to the gym and I take my shirt off. That's when I notice something. Naruto takes off his shirt and there is a tattoo on him that wasn't there any other time he has been shirtless.

"Naruto, what is with the tattoo? I've seen you shirtless many times and you haven't had that tattoo."

"Uh, yea, I have. I just put make up on it so no one will see it." Weird. "You shouldn't hide it. It's a cool tattoo. Looks very familiar, not sure where I saw it though. Let's begin!" Naruto runs at me ready to try and win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of third chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. Please review.


	4. 9 Tail Fox Technique

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

Chapter 4: 9 Tail Fox Technique

 **(Sasuke POV)**

This is gun training week. The recruits will be learning how to handle rifles and hand guns. I have always hated this week. It is shocking how many people suck at shooting a gun. Shikamaru is a good shot. He hits his target every time. As good as Naruto is in everything else, he is a horrible shot.

Choji is also doing well. He has improved a lot. I'm glad my tricking Naruto worked. Now I have to find a way to get Naruto to become a decent shot. I have no hope for an excellent shooter out of him.

"Recruit Uzumaki, do you enjoy pissing me off?" Naruto looks up from his position on the ground. "No sir, I'm just not very good."

"Don't be so weak Naruto. Look through the scope, concentrate, hold your breath and fire." Naruto does as I say. I see his body tense. I see him holding his breath. He pulls the trigger and my keen eyes see his shot. Not perfect but he did hit the target.

"Good job recruit." I walk off to check the other recruits. Some are doing well and others are doing poorly. One of the recruits is doing worse than Naruto. "Get up recruit! You are the most worthless shot here. I can't understand how anyone could be this bad! Do I need to work you like a dog?" The recruit stands up with his gun and points it at me.

"You need to shut the fuck up! I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! Maybe you will learn not to piss off a man with a gun!" Idiot. I quickly grab the gun and shove it into his face. I break his nose and he falls to the ground.

"Based on your skill I doubt you could have hit me. Unfortunately for you this behavior will result in you being kicked out of basic and a nice stint in prison. I hope it was worth it idiot." I walk away from the moron as Military Police arrest the fool. It's not like this is the first time someone was determined to kill me and it likely won't be the last.

I cut things short for my recruits and send them to do a suicide run. This has been such an interesting few weeks. I have to monitor the recruits but it will give me time to read more of my book. I haven't been able to lately.

I sit down and open my book while the recruits run. I have been increasing their time slowly from one hour. It's been going up by thirty minutes every week. We're up to three hours, though they do get breaks for water. I'm not heartless. I won't push the time any further.

As the recruits run I read. It isn't long before I see recruits slowing down. They need motivation I guess. "If you don't pick up the pace you will be doing the obstacle course for two hours!" I yell at the recruits.

The recruits pick up the ace and keep running. Despite losing lots of weight, Choji is still the slowest recruit. "Lard ass! Get over here!" Choji weakly runs over to me. "Sir!" Choji salutes. "Why are you constantly the slowest person? It disgusts me how slow you are. You need to run, how do you intend to survive in war if you can't run?"

"Sir there is no war at the time." He just back talked. "Excuse me?" I say. Choji understanding his big mistake pales. "You do not talk back to me!" I punch Choji in the gut and he falls to his knees. "Give me 200 pushups, now!" I yell. Choji drops to the ground and starts.

 **(Naruto)**

Sasuke seems a little off. I doubt it has to do with the guy pointing a gun at him. I've heard things. The last guy who did it had his arm, nose and jaw broken by Sasuke.

We are running the suicide run. I have gotten use to it. Sasuke increased our run by two hours now but with good breaks to recover a little bit. My thoughts are interrupted by Sasuke yelling . . . at Choji. Not again. I run over to Sasuke and Choji.

"Sir! You can-" I'm silenced by Sasuke shoving me to the ground. "Don't interfere! I will get this through your skull Choji! You need to work harder! You need to act like war is breaking out tomorrow!" Sasuke yells. I get up and grab Sasuke by the arm. He looks at me. "Let go." I ignore him.

"Stop treating him that way!" I yell. Sasuke growls. "Let go of me recruit."

"Not until you stop Sasuke!" Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that. Sasuke arks his fist backwards and decks me in the face. Sasuke ignored me for now and looks at Choji. "You will not tell anyone what Naruto called me. You will be silent about it or I swear by all that is unholy, you will suffer." Sasuke walks away from him and comes to me.

"As for you recruit, I will deal with you later . . ." He grabs me and pulls me close. He whispers into my ear. " . . . Don't think of not showing up to our practice." Sasuke lets me go and takes his seat and continues reading his book.

I continue the run until it is free time. I grab dinner with the guys, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba. "Six more weeks of this is going to be such a drag. The sergeant was a bigger dick than usual. He made me do one hundred push up because I said hi. Learned my lesson." Says Shikamaru.

"At least he didn't make you do two hundred pushup and threaten to make every moment of your life miserable." Says Choji.

Kiba takes a bite of his food and while chewing decides to talk. So not attractive. "Doesn't he do that always anyway?" Kiba says I think. It sounded kind of mushy.

"Kiba, chew your food." I look at Choji. "How are you by the way?"

"I'm alright. I'm getting used to the work and I am trying hard but he still rips into me. He seems to be easy on you." Choji says. I rub the side of my face. "Oh yea, real easy." My three friends laugh at me.

"He's right though man, One night I saw you two going onto the elevator and when you got back you went to the showers. At first I thought maybe you two were fucking but then I noticed you would show up with bruises. That's when I also noticed how you started getting really good with sparring." Kiba says. This is not good. Sasuke didn't want anyone noticing we were training privately.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Sas-the Sergeant would never personally train me. He hates all of us." God I hope they didn't notice that mess up.

"Whatever you say man, you're lucky to have the sergeant like you. You're probably the first ever." Kiba says.

"I deny everything. Let's talk about something else." I suggest. Kiba moves on to talking about some female recruits that he saw.

 **(Normal POV)**

Naruto met up with Sasuke as usual by the elevator. Sasuke looked more pissed off than usual and Naruto was more than a little nervous. Sasuke wasn't the type of person to make mad. The two rode the elevator up in silence.

When the elevator stopped Sasuke walked towards the gym without waiting for Naruto. The blonde recruit follows behind his superior to the gym. When they get in Sasuke takes his shirt off and tosses it to the floor near his stuff. Naruto does the same and once again he forgot to cover up his tattoo. Fortunately for Naruto, Sasuke didn't recognize it. If he had Sasuke would know that Naruto is a Namikaze. That is because the tattoo is a family seal also known as the Namikaze Crest. It is a spiral pattern with a script surrounding it, the script branches all around it eight times. The tattoo is usually placed on the abdomen surrounding the belly button but some have opted for the back or shoulder.

Naruto has his on his abdomen. Menma has the crest in three places. One on each shoulder and the last on his abdomen, Menma had family pride. Sasuke has seen the family seal and knows it but he hasn't realized he knows where he saw the mark. His current anger wasn't helping his memory recall.

"I thought things were simple for us. We spar in secret, you show me respect and not give any hint that me and you are anything less than professional. It is strictly against the rules for me to train you and give you any form of edge. One of the tests you will do is sparring and you are getting an unfair lead." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, I know . . . I just don't like seeing someone being treated that way." Naruto says. "That's the military Naruto! It is my job to order recruits around and get them ready for war. If I'm not hated, I'm not doing my job!" Sasuke yells at Naruto.

"Well congratulations, I hate you!" Naruto says. Sasuke swings at Naruto and hit him in the face. He falls to the ground. "What was that you little bitch?" Naruto rubs the side of his face and gets back up. He goes to try and hit Sasuke but the sergeant redirected the attack and sent Naruto the floor. The blonde swung his leg and swept Sasuke's. The raven haired officer fell to the mat. Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and pinned his arms above his head.

"Pinned you Sasuke!" Sasuke looks up at Naruto, his eyes slowly scanning Naruto's body. His eyes rest on the tattoo and go up to meet his sapphire eyes. "You're right . . . you win. Let me up." Naruto lets go and helps Sasuke up. The raven sergeant grabs Naruto's right arm and pulls it back. Sasuke uses his other hand and shoves Naruto against a wall. He whispers into Naruto's ear. "You're unwise to lower your defenses."

Naruto feels Sasuke's warm breath on his neck and he shudders. Naruto puts a foot on the wall and pushes off. Sasuke loses his balance and let's go of Naruto as he falls down. He catches himself and does a flip so he lands on his feet.

Naruto gets up off the floor and runs towards Sasuke. The two trade blows. Sasuke gets tired of the prolonged fight and does his own special family take down technique.

Sasuke delivers a few punches breaking Naruto's defensive position. The raven delivers a blow to the blonde's stomach and makes him lurch forward. Sasuke gives him a uppercut and knocks Naruto backwards. The blonde still stands and Sasuke goes in for the final hit. "It's over!" Sasuke runs and delivers a barrage of punches and finishes with a kick to the chest.

Naruto falls to the ground. "Hit the showers." Sasuke says.

"Fuck you." Sasuke stops in his tracks and turns around. "What did you say?" Naruto forces himself up. Blood drips from his mouth. "I said fuck you. I don't get you! I thought we were getting along really well and we could be friends when basic is over but you treat me worse than anyone else!"

Sasuke lets out a laugh. "I'm pretty sure I treat Choji worse than anyone else. I treat you quite well. I have only been hard on you when you challenge me, which happens to be fairly consistent! Yet through it all I still spar with you. Believe me when I say that shows that I like you quite a lot!" Naruto blushes. "You're right, I am going back. I'm sorry, I will try to be less of a dick." Naruto says quickly and runs pass Sasuke. The raven haired officer grabs Naruto's arm.

"Just like that? You surrender that quickly? What's wrong with you?" Naruto pulls free. "Nothing, I just agree and I was being a hot head. You kicked my ass and I need to clean up my mouth which is bleeding."

"Naruto . . . is there something you want to tell me?" Sasuke asks picking up on something from Naruto. "I'm fine. I need to go." Sasuke lets him go and Naruto heads back to the barracks to shower up.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

That was odd. Naruto went from his usual fire ball attitude to smoldering pile of ash. I wish I could accredit it to my skills as an asshole. I am going to ignore this for now and go to bed early.

As I walk towards my room my phone begins to go off. I look at the ID and it is Yagura. Ugh, I don't want to deal with him right now. I let it ring as I go to my room. I see Naruto head to the showers. He is in his boxer. That tattoo, where the hell have I seen that?

It really doesn't matter anyway, it just bugs me. I go into my room and strip naked. I quickly take a shower and dry off before going to bed.

 _"Sasuke?" I hear Naruto say. I turn around and see Naruto walking towards me. He is naked. My God . . . I want to faint. He is coming closer to me. Please don't, I don't think I can handle this. He gets close and wraps his arms around my neck. I feel a kiss on my ear. "Do you want me Sasuke?"_

 _"Naruto . . . we can't." I say. I feel a bite on my neck. "I didn't ask if we can be together, I just asked if you want me?"_

I wake up in a sweat. I look at my clock and it says 05:30. I need to get up. That dream was too much. It might be hard to look at Naruto today. I wish I could just screw him and get this desire out already.

I get dressed and wake up the recruits as normal. They stand in attention. "Alright men, today is going to be a little different. We will do our morning run and some exercises, keep in mind that higher officers will be monitoring you. Then you will eat lunch and after lunch we will be having a sparring session for the higher ups. This happens regularly, they like to know how the recruits are doing and evaluate their placement at the end of basic. As we are on the seventh week and just over half way through basic you can think of this as a mid training exam. It is unwise to disappoint the higher ups. If you all get satisfactory marks today, I will give you a easy day on Friday, meaning you run in the morning and that's it." I say to the recruits.

The recruits head outside and start their run. I watch the recruits run and am joined by Menma, Kakashi, Tsunade, Itachi and Nagato but he goes by Pain. He is odd. They watch the recruits on their run. They are doing well, even Choji is running well. Incentive always helps even if it is slightly a lie. If they do well they will only have to run Friday but it will be triple the length.

Thank god I don't have to yell at anyone today. As soon as the run concludes they do exercises. Again they all work hard and do their exercises to satisfaction. I know what they look for and this is good.

They finish and the recruits go to mess for lunch. Meanwhile I have to join the officers who were monitoring my group. Each of them give praise or critique and for the most part it is all good but Menma is his usual brutal self.

"By far your worst bunch yet. You must be losing your touch Sasuke. That Uzumaki is by far the worst of them all." This takes me by surprise. Naruto is the best in the group. "With all due respect **(which isn't much)** recruit Uzumaki is the best of the group." Menma smirks. "Then clearly this reflects your failure as he is terrible."

I wanted to bite back but Kakashi did for me. "Enough Menma, I think his recruits are good. Far better than the other groups we've seen. I have high expectations for the sparring later." Kakashi says. Menma remains silent given Kakashi was once his drill sergeant and even now Kakashi is his superior.

The rest of the lunch is talks of upcoming shit I don't care about because I am just a sergeant and it literally has nothing to do with me. When lunch is finally over I head to the sparring arena where my recruits are waiting. The officers all take seats and wait. I gather the recruits and explain things. "Alright, it's time to spar. Pin your opponent by any means necessary aside from lethal moves."

The recruits all begin to spar and I go and sit with the officers to get an idea of what they think. They seem impressed aside from Menma. They all are giving praise to their fighting skills. Tsunade even gives a wonderful endorsement. "That Naruto, he could be great for my assassin unit." Tsunade says. That seemed to be too much for Menma because he stood up and went over to Naruto.

I stood up and walked over towards them. Menma interrupts the sparring and challenges Naruto. Don't do it Naruto. I get over there but I am too late. "Fine, as you wish . . . sir." Naruto says with a very clear hatred dripping from his tongue.

"Lieutenant I must insist you don't do this. This is completely inappropriate." Menma lets out a laugh. "I don't think I need your permission _Sergeant."_ Menma glares at me and I look at Naruto. "Don't do this recruit. If you don't accept the challenge he can't do anything. Decline now."

"No sir, I do not quit. I don't back down." Naruto says with strong resolve. I nod and back away. I need to stand near just in case Menma goes too far.

"Nice to see you have resolve, but a lot it will do for you during the fight." Menma taunts. He takes his officer jacket off and removes his shirt. Naruto takes his shirt off as well and the two take position for fighting.

Naruto begins with an opening move. He punches Menma and the raven haired officer blocks. Naruto drops to the floor and swings his leg making Menma fall to the ground. Naruto wraps his legs around Menma's chest and squeezes. He is going for a quick takedown. Normally I would be proud but this won't work on Menma.

Menma breaks free from the leg squeeze and rolls away. The two get up off the floor and run towards each other. They trade blows. They seem to trade punches evenly. Menma backs away and does a roundhouse kick. The kick sends Naruto backwards. He did manage to block the kick but that will leave him in pain.

Naruto regains his composure and runs towards Menma. He gets in a fighting stance. Oh he is using one of the ones I taught him. Itachi will not be happy I taught family fighting to someone not in the family.

It seems to take Menma by surprise because Naruto manages to land several blows to Menma. The raven officer fell to the mat and spit out blood. He stands up and grabs his side. "Where did you learn that move?" Asks Menma.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Naruto replies with a vicious attitude.

"Idiot, I will show you real fighting skills." Menma stands in a very familiar way. Oh boy he is pissed. Before Naruto can so much as think of defending Menma moves in a flash and unleashes several punches and kicks before finishing it off with a head butt. Naruto falls to the mat. I shake my head. Menma walks over to Naruto and grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air. I run in and shove Menma away. He drops Naruto to the ground.

Menma runs towards me and swings at me. I grab his wrist and twist. With my free hand I punch Menma. As he loses his balance I punch him the gut and make him lurch forward. I grab his head and bring it down onto my knee.

Menma falls to the mat next to Naruto. That's when I notice why I know the tattoo Naruto has on his abdomen. I first saw it on Menma when we first had sex. I remember him being on top of me and when I traced my fingers on his body I saw the tattoo. I asked him about it and he told me it was his families crest.

If Naruto has the same tattoo does that mean? Is he . . . a Namikaze? I will have to deal with that later. "Kakashi, please remove Menma. I will take care of recruit Uzumaki." Kakashi nods and picks up Menma. I might have been too hard on him.

I pick up Naruto and head to my room. I ask Itachi to order the recruits to go on a run. The other officers have to damage control and fill out reports. What Menma did was an issue. It is against the rules for officers to engage in fighting with the recruits.

I take Naruto to my room and lie him on my bed. He should be alright. I get him an ice pack and I clean up the blood around his lips. Naruto starts to stir. "Sasuke! Where am I? Where is Menma?"

"We're in my room. You lost to Menma, he started choking you out and I intervened. I knocked him out. I brought you here and cleaned you up." I say to him. His eyes begin to water up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. I failed you Sasuke." This takes me by surprise.

"How did you fail me?"

"I should have won. All that training and I still lost." He sobs out.

"Naruto, you got in a good amount of hits. More than any other recruit would have been able to do. You should be proud."

"Thank you for that Sasuke." I nod. "You need to stay awake. So I'm going to grab a movie and we're going to watch something. I need to make sure your are ok and that you aren't more injured than we think." Naruto nods and holds the ice pack to his head.

I start looking through my movies. While looking I think back to the Namikaze crest. Naruto has one. He must be a Namikaze. If he is why would he lie about it? Why would the general treat him so badly? That's when I think back to when we hung out during parent's weekend. _"I uh . . . well they are very strict. They have always demanded perfection from me and my brother. My brother was always loved because he is so perfect. I don't meet their expectations so I am mostly criticized and degraded. My father . . . let's just say the day I got whipped my dad would have been happy to be there."_ Was he talking about the general? Why would his own father want to whip him?

Itachi should know something. I will have to ask him. I want to ask Naruto now and see why he is likely lying to me about who he is. I'm not fond of lying. However, Naruto is injured and it would be dickish of me to press into something he clearly wants to hide.

I spent the rest of day and evening with Naruto. We watch movies and I make sure he is ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 down. Please review and feel free to leave things you're looking to see.


	5. Confrontation

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

Chapter 5: Confrontation

 **(Sasuke POV)**

The sparring went on a week ago. After the events of what happened with Menma, the officers quickly filled out reports to cover me. Unfortunately that didn't stop the General from being a dick to me. He couldn't get me for kicking his precious son Menma's ass but he could get me for training Naruto. Menma recognized some of the fighting moves and I got a week suspension.

I have been confined to my room and only allowed out for meals and two hours for a personal workout. Itachi did the training with my recruits for the last week. I haven't gotten to see Naruto either. I still have yet to talk to him about who he really is.

When I mentioned it to Itachi he told me it was something Naruto needed to tell me himself. It is my first day back and I intend to find out from Naruto what is going and why he felt the need to lie about who he is.

I make my way to the suicide arena where the recruits are waiting with Itachi. He seems to have forgotten I am back on duty. I walk out there and they are already doing their suicide runs. It looks like he is making them stop after each lap to do a set of hell cycles.

I walk up to Itachi. "Brother, did you forget I come back today?"

"Not at all, but I wanted to prevent you from taking Naruto aside early in the morning. You can wait until after training for the day." I shake my head. "Oh sure be that way. You're weren't the one he was lying to." I reply.

"He lied for a good reason. Which reminds me, if you intend to bed or ask out the boy, I do wish you will wait until after basic is done. I want him to get high marks on the final exit exam. I know Kakashi and Tsunade are both keeping an eye on him for a good future in the military."

"I doubt he has such interest in me anyway but yes I will wait. I want to see him go far too. I haven't seen such a promising recruit since our cousin Shisui."

Itachi walks off and lets me get to my job. I keep the exercises Itachi put in place. I like it, suicide runs and hell cycles. When the morning stuff ends and the recruits go for lunch Naruto stays behind to talk with me I assume.

"Can I help you Naruto?" I ask. The blonde walks up to me. "I never really got to thank you for helping me last week. I also wanted to say sorry for getting you into trouble. Itachi explained that you were suspended for training me. The other recruits know as well by the way." Wonderful. That's all I need.

"Not to worry, the General was just mad I beat his son. Served Menma right for attacking my recruit." Naruto smiles. "Yea, he does seem to hate me doesn't he?" Really? Is he really going to keep it up? That's fine, I will get him later.

"Listen, later I am going to let the recruits know that tomorrow they can have an off day. I want to know if you'd like to come to my room and hang out? No need to sleep early if you're off." Naruto tried to hold back a smile.

"I'd like that." You're in check Naruto and tonight will be check mate. "Good, see you then . . . Naruto." I say before walking off to get lunch with Kakashi.

 **(Naruto POV)**

I make my way to the mess hall for lunch. I wonder if Sasuke is wanting to do something more than just hangout. I have to admit that I am starting to like him more than I should. Yea he can be a real ass (my face can attest to that) but he is also a really nice guy in private.

I grab lunch and sit with the guys. They talk about random things and I am completely lost in thought. I am actually nervous about hanging out with Sasuke. He is so great. I mean the guy carried me to his room and cared for me after my brother kicked my ass.

He could have let me go to the infirmary but he chose to take care of me instead. "Ok guys I need to confess something." Shikamaru says. We all look at him. "I have no drive to go up in the ranks. I'm only here because my dad was in the military. He was head of recon."

"We all know you have no drive. That isn't news but the dad thing is." I say. Shikamaru shows a look of annoyance. "Ok, let's talk about something else we already know, namely you wanting to cry out our sergeant's name." Shikamaru says. I blush fiercely.

"What are you talking about?" I say quickly.

"He's right man. I bunk with you and I heard you last night and the night before." Sasuke starts to do a jacking motion. "Oh Sasuke! Oh fuck me harder please! A little verbal for masturbation ya know." I can't stop blushing right now. I was just horny and he was hot and nice to fantasize about.

"Guys . . . no. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not gay and even if I was I wouldn't be interested in Sasuke." I try to deny.

"Dude, its fine. I fucked another recruit in the showers a week ago. I'm bi and usually go chicks but when you're with just dudes and you're horny you do what you gotta do. Personally I say go for it."

"Ok, I am going because this is just embarrassing." I say before getting up and leave them.

 **(End of the day)**

We finish our training for the day and Sasuke lets us go. He tells everyone that tomorrow is an off day for us. I go back to the barracks with the other recruits. I go to take a shower partially because I need to but mostly because no one will see me go into Sasuke's room. He told me the door would be unlocked.

I shower up and dry off. I didn't really think about where to put the towels but it's whatever, I'll just leave it in the shower room. I slide on my gym shorts. Probably should have brought boxers but again I forgot them and a shirt and socks and I am a dumbass. I could get clothes but then the guys will see me come going to his room. I really don't want more teasing.

Fuck it! I am going to Sasuke's room as is. I walk over to his room and go in. Sasuke is sitting at his desk wearing gym shorts and a tank top. "Hey Sasuke. Ya ready to chill?" He turns around in his chair. He gives me a smile. "Yea, Lock the door. Sometimes other officers like to barge in." Sasuke says. Is he hinting at something? I lock the door. "I don't have another chair so sit on the bed." I blush. "By the way, why are you basically naked?" I blush again.

"I didn't want the guys to see me come in and I forgot to bring clothes to my shower." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Right. So I was thinking we could play a video game and then maybe watch a movie." Ok, maybe Sasuke is just wanting to chill and nothing else. Good . . . good . . . good . . . I'm sure if I were to say it again I might believe it.

"Sounds good to me." I say. And Sasuke already has the game on. He wasn't really asking me. He tosses me a controller. He is putting in Mortal Kombat. Fortunately I know the game well enough. As he turns it on he comes over to the bed and sits next to me.

Sasuke chooses the character Noob Saibot. I choose the character Sub-Zero. We fight each other. He clearly plays this game a lot. He is kicking my ass. He even asks me about stuff while fighting and even looks away. Seriously how the hell do you even not watch the game and still kick my ass?

"So hey I think your tattoo is bad ass. What does it stand for?" Sasuke asks me out of the blue. "Um, I just saw it and thought damn this is cool." I reply hoping it ends there.

"It's weird because I know I've seen this tattoo before. I'm pretty sure someone I know." I try to ignore him and keep the game going. I catch his fighter off guard and get in some hits which makes him stop talking and get back into the match. This plan however was stupid because now he beats me in under a minute.

"So I was thinking I should get the tattoo just because it is really awesome. I think the same spot would be awesome." He can't do that! That is a family only tattoo! "You can't!" Sasuke looks like he is taken back by my shout.

"Why?" Oh crap. "Well because people would think we are dating or something." Sasuke leans closer to me. "Why would that be a problem?" Sasuke whispers.

"Well uh . . . you are my superior officer and it would be inappropriate." I reply. "I care so much . . . I notice how you look at me so tell me why you really don't want me to get the tattoo?" Why is he asking me about the fucking tattoo? It's like he knows who I am . . . . oh my god.

"Sasuke . . . is there a reason you care about this tattoo?" Sasuke frowns. "Depends on whether or not you want to tell me something."

"You know don't you? Why are your pressuring me right now if you know?" I demand. A flash of anger shoot through Sasuke's eyes. "Why? You have been lying about who you are for weeks! Why couldn't you tell me that you are a Namikaze?"

"Because I know everyone fears or adores my father. I had no idea if you would be super nice to me or treat me extra hard. My fear was being treated too nicely." I explain.

"I understand but I would have treated you the same way I have been. I would have been hard you like the others, I would have decked you for pissing me off, I would have trained you just the same and I would have fallen for you just as fast." My eyes bulge at his last words.

"Sasuke . . . you what?" Sasuke leans in puts his hand behind my head and pulls me close. Our lips meet in a sweet chaste kiss, just enough to show his affection. He lets go and pulls away.

"Sasuke . . . I don't know what to say."

"I would suggest saying I like you too and would love for you to put your tongue in my mouth." I smile. "Sasuke . . . I like you too and would love for you to put your tongue in my mouth." The raven haired officer pulls me close and kisses me again. This time he slides his tongue in my mouth. He slowly pushes me down on to the bed. I feel his hands roam my body as we kiss.

He pulls away from me. "Naruto, maybe we should get back to the game." I sit up. "Yea . . . definitely." I grab the controller but soon drop it because Sasuke is back on top of me kissing me. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly. I want him as close as possible.

The kiss is wonderful. It is so heated and perfect. I want so much more but there is no way we can. I just wish my lower body felt the same. I'm not embarrassed though, I felt Sasuke as soon as I pulled him closer and wow will that be something to enjoy later.

Sasuke pulls away to catch his breath. "Ok . . . we really need to stop because . . . reasons." I smile. "Yea . . . reasons or we could continue."

 **(thirty minutes later)**

"Sasuke! Hurry! We've been at this for twenty minutes."

"Not my fault you keep shooting down the movies I suggest."

"Stop picking horror movies."

"Would you rather watch a romance?" I roll my eyes. "No, how about an action movie?"

"If you want action then instead of a movie let's watch this anime I recently got into. It's called Fairy tale. So many hot anime guys in it. I wonder if I'd be super hot if in an anime?"

"Oh I'm sure you would be. I see you as an asshole that everyone wants to be with but you have such a cold psychotic aura about you." I reply. Sasuke frowns as he puts a disk in. "That was a little too specific."

Sasuke lies in the bed with me. I rest my head on his chest and he hits play. The anime begins and after an episode I have to admit it is awesome and like Sasuke said the guys are hot in the show!

The hours pass and I notice that Sasuke has fallen asleep. I grab the remote and turn the TV off. I out it down and curl up to Sasuke and close my eyes. He is so warm to be next to. I could get use to this so much.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

The next morning I awake to Naruto lying on my chest. He is so adorable sleeping. He looks like a little kitten. I put a hand to his cheek and rub it. Last night was amazing. We just kissed and lied in bed watching TV. It was beautiful. Naruto is so different from Menma. Naruto is sweet and caring, where Menma was abrasive and cruel. Thinking back on it I don't know why I got together with him.

Menma is gorgeous but he wasn't kind in the least. He was a very selfish lover in the bedroom. Menma didn't really do a lot of foreplay and he never wanted to do it in intimate positions.

I swear I will be an attentive lover to Naruto. I am about intimacy and Naruto seems to be that way too. I don't want to rush things with him though. Plus if his father or brother find out this could be bad. Menma told me that Minato is not fond of homosexuality so our relationship was always a secret but there is always a chance that Menma was lying.

I really want coffee but I don't want to wake Naruto up. I might be able to slide out from under him. I slowly slide myself out from under him. He is sound asleep as I start some coffee.

It isn't long before the smell wakes Naruto up. "Sasuke?" He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. He stretches his beautiful body. "Good morning Naruto. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yea, I'd love some." Naruto says. I pour us each a cup of coffee. I go over to him and hand him the cup. "Do you want anything for it? Sugar or crème?"

"Nah, I drink it black." He says. God how awful. I put crème and sugar in my cup and stir. "I have to have some sweetness in it. I think you would like it, want a taste?" I say as I sit down next to him on the bed.

"Sure." He says. I take a drink of my coffee and then I pull Naruto into a kiss. He wasn't expecting it but enjoyed in none the less. "Yum, I love the sweet taste but I'm not sure if it's the coffee or just you." I smile at his cuteness. I lean in and kiss him on the lips again.

"Naruto, I wanted to know what do you want us to be?"

"Can't you tell? I want us to be together." Naruto says.

"I'd like that too. However, we need to be careful, at least until after you graduate basic. Your brother and father would be hateful to us." Naruto frowns. "I doubt it. Dad doesn't care about me and Menma might be a dick but I doubt he is going to mess with you."

"But he would you." Naruto sighs. "You're right. Alright, secret until after basic."

 **(Minato and Menma, Minato POV)**

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just an idiot with a temper problem. You tried to kill your brother!" I yell at my son.

"He is a failure! I am better than him!"

"Failures aren't well liked especially by the so called cruelest drill sergeant. You have never been able to charm your way anywhere. You try force and it works for so long."

"I'm doing what you taught me."

"Wrong! I taught you to be strong. People fear me true but those most loyal don't. Loyalty doesn't come from fear Menma. Perhaps it is time for me to give my time to Naruto. He has been learning the Uchiha fighting style. You combine that with our family style and Naruto will be the best fighter in the family."

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I am. I will let Naruto know at the end of graduation." I finish. I walk away from my son and go to my office.

I've been hard on Naruto for a large portion of his life. I hoped Menma would prove to be great but his anger gets the better of him. Sasuke is an issue though. Once upon a time he was spreading his legs for my Menma and I wonder if he is going after Naruto. The way he carried Naruto after the whipping is concerning. Though not because Naruto is likely gay. I honestly don't care. I just don't want anyone with my son that I haven't approved of.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

All day today, me and Naruto will have all day. What to do? Naruto is in the bathroom right now. He comes out looking as beautiful as always. He walks over to me and gets into the bed and sits on my lap.

"Naruto, strictly speaking we haven't even been on one date."

"Yea but we have spent several weeks getting to know one another. I don't want to have sex right or anything. I just love kissing you, touching you, being close to you." He is so sweet. I kiss him on the lips. I can feel myself getting harder and I know Naruto is feeling it too.

"Hey, While I would love to continue kissing all day and feeling little big Sasuke down there . . . what would you like to do today?"

"Let's go off base."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done. Please review and I hope it was good.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

Chapter 6: Visiting the City

 **(Naruto POV)**

After we drank coffee and made out for ten or twenty minutes, we drove into the city. Sasuke took us all over Konoha. We stopped for breakfast at a little mom and pop restaurant. Sasuke kindly paid for my meal. As we finish our food Sasuke suggests going on a walk through one of the parks on the outskirts of the city.

We walked through the beautiful park. I've never been here before. Sasuke took me to a spot down by the pond in the park. There was a tree on a small hill overlooking the water. We went there and sat down under the shade.

"Do you come here often or did you come here as a kid or something?" I ask. Sasuke put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Both actually."

"What if someone see's? Don't you want to be discreet?" I ask. "Don't worry about it. No one we know will see us." Sasuke says. This is great, just to be normal for once. Just sitting outside enjoying nature. The feel of the wind, the smell of the trees and flowers, the beautiful glistening of the water.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you not have a relationship with your parents?" I frown. "Well I do with my mom. She is great and has always been loving if even hard on me. It's just easier for me to push her away too. Dad has always been tough on me. Nothing I ever did was good enough. There isn't a moment where I remember him being anything but mean. Even on family outings he was cruel to me. My brother . . . well Menma was a horrible person. He just hates me. No reason, he just always has. That's why I will prove my worth to him."

"You are worth far more than he ever will be." Sasuke says to me. "Have you ever asked your dad why he was so hard on you?" I cringe at the thought. I did once. "Yea . . . once I did, a few months before I joined the military."

 _"Is that all you got Naruto? You really are a waste." Father says to me. I swing my fist at him. He catches it and shoves me to the ground. "No skill at all."_

 _I stand up. "Of course I have no skill! You won't let me learn the Namikaze technique! Why do you treat me so poorly?!" I yell. Father seems caught off guard by the outburst._

 _"Why? You lack the skills necessary to master my technique. I am the fastest fighter in the land. My moves can only be envied. Only the first born of the family gets to learn the technique. The only way you will learn them is if you beat your brother." Father challenges me._

 _Father moves in a flash and grabs me by the throat. "Don't ever speak to me that way . . . son." Father says before dropping me._

"Needless to say, I took his challenge and enlisted. I am looking to surpass Menma." I say. Sasuke kisses me on the forehead. "With my training you will beat Menma."

We continue to hang out at the park until Sasuke decides it's time we leave. He grabs me by the hand and we go to back towards the city. "I need to drop by my place . . . well my families place. I live on base. Anyway I need to see my parents so I wanted to know if you are ok with going there?"

I have to say yes. I can't admit I am terrified to meet another Uchiha. I barely survived being in the same room as Itachi, he scares me. "Yes, that is completely cool." I say hoping he doesn't know I am lying. "Good, don't worry my dad won't be there . . . probably." Sasuke says as we walk towards his families place.

I see the Uchiha house or should I say mansion up ahead. The place is huge! I had no idea the Uchiha were rich. Sasuke walks us up to the gates and places his hand on a pad. A bright green light later and the gates are opening. This is creepy, creepier than that time in the shower when I saw Shikamaru and Kiba jerking together and a couple other guys jerking to their jerking. Lot more gay men in the military than you'd think.

We walk up the long driveway to their house. Sasuke unlocks the door with his key. Shocking, I expected ya know an eye scanner and voice recognition. "Here we go Naruto. Don't let all of this overwhelm you. Yea, my family is rich but I am on my own so I am not rich. I am not pretentious or anything. I am the cold hard ass with a soft side you are clearly falling for."

"Who says I am clearly falling for you?"

"I could feel you whenever we make out." Sasuke replies. I blush and Sasuke pulls me inside the house. God this is amazing. This house is so beautiful. Sasuke gives me a quick tour around the house which takes forty minutes. Eventually Sasuke takes me into the kitchen where his mom is.

"Sasuke! You're home sweetie. It's been too long since your last visit." Sasuke's mom greets her son. "Who is this handsome young man Sasuke?"

"Mom this is Naruto Namikaze. Naruto this is my mom Mikoto Uchiha." I shake her hand really quickly. "It is nice to meet you ma'm." I say.

"Nice to meet you as well Naruto. Namikaze? Are you Kushina's son?" She says to me. "Yes, do you know her?" I ask.

"Oh yea, we have been friends since high school. We were roommates in college for four years. We still meet up once a week. She talks about you all the time." Kushina says. Mom talks about me? That's so nice. Sasuke smiles at our quick connection.

"Anyway, I was in town and I wanted to stop by and see how you are."

"I'm fine sweetie. It's always so good to see you." We sit down and talk for a couple of hours.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

This is good. Naruto and my mom are hitting it off. I am still going to wait to tell her were together but this is a good sign. They have been chatting like old friends, even making each other laugh. As time goes I look at my watch. We need to be going. It's late in the afternoon and dinner will be soon. Me and Naruto won't have much time left to enjoy our time together.

"Hey mom, We need to go. It's been great and I will try to come by again quickly." Mom saw us out and did the mom thing and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye Sasuke . . . _Naruto!"_ Mom just stressed Naruto. Damn mother intuition. We walk back to the base and grab some dinner in the mess. When dinner is done we go back to my room. We only have a few hours left until he has to go back to his bunk and we continue our superior/recruit relationship.

What sucks is what tomorrow is, gas chamber day. Naruto and I go over to my bed and lie down. We start kissing. I slide my hand up Naruto's shirt and feel his warm body. I want to go further but this isn't the right time. Still, I slide his shirt off anyway and kiss his body. "Sasuke." I hear Naruto whisper.

I feel his hands on my abs as he slides my shirt off. "I want to feel your chest on mine." Naruto says to me. I lean down and kiss Naruto with passion. Our skin touching, our heat combining, I can feel little big Naruto poking me. I have to ignore that. I can't rush this.

I pull away. "Hey, this is great but we only have a few hours. Don't you want to do something else?" I ask. Naruto blinks a few times. "Do you not want me Sasuke?" He asks bluntly.

"God no! I do want you but we've been dating for a day and a half. I am newly old fashioned." I explain. Naruto stifles a laugh. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I want to wait but not super long." Naruto smiles at me and leans up. He puts his hands around my neck and kisses me. He pulls away after a few kisses. "Nice, I'm sorry for being overly horny. I'm a virgin so it's hard, no pun intended." I smile and kiss him again.

We spend the next few hours holding one another and kissing. Eventually Naruto has to go back to his bunk and I am left to take care of myself. He is so beautiful and this waiting thing will be hard. At least I had sex with Yagura not too long ago so that crazy sex helped in this holdout. If this keeps up he won't be a virgin in a week.

 **(Next day)**

I wake the recruits as always. They dress, we go on our run and soon they are on their way to the gas chamber area. I lead the recruits through the door and explain things while I was for Sasori. He is our chemical weapons specialist.

"Alright recruits, today you will experience tear gas. This will allow you to know what it is like to be gassed should the time ever occur. This time will also allow you to experience what it is like to have a gas mask on. After a few moments you will take the mask off and take in a breath. I will ask a question and you will try to answer. Once done you may leave and try to get over the pain. I won't lie this part sucks but enjoy." I say. Sasori shows u and gets the gas ready. I put my gas mask on and get ready.

The gas starts pouring into the chamber and the recruits breathe normally through their masks. I am going to get Naruto out first. "Recruit Uzumaki, take off your mask and tell me the insignia of a Colonel." I ask. Naruto pulls off his mask.

"An eagle Sir." He says as he begins choking on the gas. I nod and he walks out of the chamber to the outside air. I go through the other recruits and they get out. Except for Kiba shockingly enough. He actually fell unconscious, not sure why. I had to drag him out of the chamber.

Later though Naruto grilled me for letting him go first and giving him a too easy question. Especially when I asked Shikamaru what protocol is in the case of nuclear war. Naruto was actually really hot when he grilled me but he is right. I can't be easy on him and Naruto definitely doesn't want that.

I apologized to him and I was going to sneak him into my room for a quick make out session but I was stopped by the General. "Alright recruit, get back to whatever you were doing." I say to Naruto awkwardly.

"Sir, can I help you?" I ask Minato. "Yes, I want to talk with you. Now. Follow me to the gym." Oh crap. I follow the general up to the floor where the gym is and follow him in. He locks the door and shades the glass door so no one can see us. I am nervous.

"Sasuke, I want us to speak freely as if I weren't your superior." Minato says. I nod. "Of course . . . as you ask."

"Good, Take off your shirt. We are going to spar." I does as he ask and take my shirt off. He strips his shirt off as well and reveals his well toned body. He has the tattoo in the same place as his sons. He stands in a fighting position.

"Begin Sasuke!" I charge the general and swing my fist. He blocks my attack and nails me in the stomach. He is fast. I manage a kick to his chest. Minato stumbles backwards. I use the chance and go in for another hit. Minato grabs my leg and throws me to the ground.

He comes over to me and puts a foot on my chest. "What are your intentions with my son?" Is he talking about Menma or Naruto? No way he knows I know who Naruto really is.

"Sir? Menma and me are just fellow soldiers. I have no intentions with him."

"I'm not talking about him. Naruto. I know you know he is my son. What are your intentions? Don't lie to me either." Minato says.

"He is just a recruit. We are friends and nothing more. I am not treating him any differently." I say. Minato chuckles. "Oh? Strange, I have reports that Naruto entered your quarters basically naked and stayed overnight. My wife also tells me that your mother met him today and she couldn't believe how big he had gotten. Sounds more than just friendship."

I grab the general's foot and shove him off of me. He stumbles and falls to the floor. He catches himself though and stands back up. I stand up as well and regain my composure. "I like him ok. This isn't affecting the way I treat him. We've discussed things and until he graduates basic there will be nothing big in a relationship and we will definitely not be public."

"You assume I will allow you to be with my son."

"With all due respect I don't care what you will allow . . . sir." Minato smirks. "Oh? Prove to me how far you are willing to go." Minato signals for me to come fight.

I use all the technique I have and attack Minato fiercely. Minato is able to block my attacks and he is super fast. I can't read his moves. The fighting goes on for a while before Minato finally manages to break my defenses and knock me to the ground. "Enough. You are strong, fast . . . I like you. You have my permission to train my son and love him. Be kind to him, be kind where I wasn't kind. If you hurt him, I will make you disappear." Minato walks away from me and leaves. I get up and grab my shirt before going back down to my room.

Should I tell Naruto? I don't know. This may rattle him or make his angry. How the hell did Minato know about us after just a day and a half of dating? Was he having us followed? I didn't notice anyone.

I walk back to my room. I see Naruto heading for the shower. I run up to him and stop him. "Naruto." He looks at me with his beautiful ocean eyes. "Hey."

"Come to my room right now." I say. Naruto nods and follows me with his shower gear. As soon as he is in I lock the door. I pull him close and kiss him. Naruto drops his stuff and wraps his arms around me. After a few minutes I pull away. "What was that for Sasuke?"

"I just had to kiss you. Listen I need to shower and so do you. How about you join me in my shower?" Naruto begins blushing. "I'd love to."

"Don't get the wrong idea . . . we're just showering . . . maybe kissing." I say as I kiss him again. I slide my hands down to his boxers as that is all he is wearing. I pull them down and they fall to his ankles. Naruto steps out of them and begins undoing my belt.

He is really fast and smooth about it. My pants fall and I kick them off of me. Naruto slides my boxers off and I step out of them. We kiss some more. I push Naruto against the door so our bodies are touching as closely as possible. I delve deep into his mouth and enjoy every bit of his tongue.

I move my hands down to Naruto's legs and lift him up. He wraps his legs around my waist. We kiss up against my door in a very passionate way. I love this. This is something I've never felt with other guys. After a few minutes I let Naruto get down and he grabs his stuff. We both head to my shower. I turn it on and we kiss some more.

We get into the shower and continue to make out. I love this so much. I want to make love to him right now. Our hands roam one another and feel everything. Our members are hard and poking each other. Naruto pulls away. "Sasuke . . . are we?"

I kiss Naruto again. The water from the shower flowing into our mouths as we kiss. I grab Naruto's member and give a light squeeze. I feel Naruto shudder under my touch and let out a slight moan. I pull away but keep my hand on him. I slowly start stroking him. Naruto grabs onto me as I stroke him. "Sasuke . . . oh god." I bite Naruto's neck and quicken my pace on stroking him. Naruto moans as I pleasure him. It isn't before long before I feel his hand on me.

Naruto gets his balance back and stands straight so we can look each other in the eyes. We stroke each other at the same pace. We get a little closer and kiss while pleasuring one another.

"Sasuke . . . I'm close." Naruto whispers against my lips. "Me too . . . kiss me." We kiss passionately and in mere moments we enter bliss as we cum in each other's hands. We both let out moans of pleasure.

"That was great Naruto." I say as I catch my breath. "Same Sasuke." We kiss one more time. We actually shower after our excursion and when we finish we go to my bed and lie down to air dry.

This was a bad idea though as we both make out and play with one another again. Once we are done Naruto puts his boxers on and goes to his bunk. This was a big step in closeness. This isn't rushing. Just two guys getting off together. We haven't had sex, we're not going to until after basic. Probably the night of his graduation, I am going to make sweet hardcore love to him on graduation night.

I go to my bed and fall asleep.

 **(Itachi and Sasuke, Normal POV)**

"I can't believe you took him into your room while other recruits were in the area. You were seen you know that? One of the recruits who big shocker, hates you, saw you and Naruto go into your room and he didn't come out for an hour. There is talk right now around all of them and Naruto is the one taking the heat. I have already had to block five reports from going to Minato over recruits being sent to the infirmary." Itachi says with anger.

"Naruto kick their ass?" Sasuke asks his older brother. "Yes and it only fuels the rumors. This has to be shut down now! I will not have this."

"Alright, I will take care of it." Sasuke says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it has been a while. Busy and writers block. I will try to be faster on the next one. Please review. 


	7. Making a Point

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

Chapter 7: Proving a Point

 **(Naruto POV)**

I have been dealing with a lot of crap the last day and a half. I am being shoved by other dudes and called a whore. Apparently the word around the barracks is that I am sleeping my way through basic. Someone saw me leave Sasuke's room. I've been denying it but no one is buying into it. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru have been trying to help too but it's still not working.

We are finishing up our run this morning. Sasuke walks up to me after the run. He stops me and Kiba to make it look official. "Ok, Kiba you can go." Sasuke says. He nods and walks off. "Listen Naruto, we need to be very discrete from now on until graduation. I am going to have to treat you pretty harshly. Will you be able to take it?"

"What are we talking in terms of harsh?"

"I'm going to be heartless. You might hate me for how mean I will be. It's all going to be fake. I will try and make it up to you. We only have a few weeks left ok?" Sasuke says pleadingly. I nod. "Ok, it will be fine."

"Thanks . . . whenever I say move you little bitch that is me saying I care about you and want to pound you into the bed mercilessly." Sasuke says. I smile and blush a little. "Ok, and when I say sir yes sir, that is me saying I care about you and really want you to pound me into the bed mercilessly." Sasuke gives me a smile and leans in for one last kiss for now. I can feel his passion in the kiss.

He parts from me and walks off to continue with his duties. I go back to the showers before class and deal with my Sasuke related issue. I finish up my shower and dress quickly before going to class to learn about field survival.

I don't particularly like classes but they are needed. Not sure why there is still tech school when Basic is over. After I did the entrance test called the ASVAB, the career choices were actually wide for me. I could do maintenance on different military craft and weaponry. I could be a medic, different administration jobs and of course there is the one I want, Assassin core. Anyway I make it to class and have to listen to the instructor talk for the next hour before more physical training.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

"Are you sure about this Sasuke? He may not like this or even forgive you." Itachi says questioning my decision. "I know it is harsh but Naruto will be able to handle it. He is strong."

"Somehow I think humiliating the boy in front of everyone and essentially shaming him isn't going to be easy to handle." Itachi says with a hint of sarcasm.

"I know what I am doing! There are two weeks left! Once that is done we can further our relationship without issue." I yell. Itachi decides to drop the subject.

"Fine, moving along have you decided who is squad leader for the battle simulation against the drill sergeants?"

"Shikamaru. He is very talented in logical thinking. He is able to calculate and see things objectively." I say. I look at my watch. It's time for the recruits to see why I am the ice prince around here.

I walk out to the suicide arena. They are all waiting believing we are doing a run and several exercises but this isn't the case. It's time for sparring in the sand pit. Not just any sparring. The winner will fight me and I know it will be Naruto. This sparring will accomplish two things. First off Naruto will kick all of their asses and the idiots won't mess with him for being gay. Secondly when I kick his ass and do something even worse after that, those morons will not dare think of questioning my authority.

"Listen up you little bitches! We're not doing a run, at least not yet. I've heard some wonderful rumors about me and a certain recruit. I'm not the one to fuck with! So you are all going to learn a very painful lesson. Today we are starting with sparring. I will set up partners and these fights will be to the knock out." The recruits don't seem too concerned right now but they will.

I go through the recruits one by one. I always make the fights unfair. Strong with weak until only the strong are left. One by one they knock one another out until only Naruto is left. The other recruits stir enough to pay attention.

"Good for you recruit Uzumaki. Now you fight me." There were whispers from the recruits. Naruto stood ready. I can tell he is tired. He is trying to hide his heavy breathing. "Are you ready you little bitch?" Naruto nods. I walk over and take my top off. I stand ready. "Fight on." Naruto charges me and swings his fists. I grab his arm and redirect him. He falls to the sand.

Naruto quickly gets back up and comes at me a little clumsily. I put him in a headlock and knee him in the gut. "Come on! Move you little bitch!" I say as I drop Naruto onto the ground. He gets up off of the ground. "Sir yes sir." Naruto says as he wipes blood from his mouth.

Our fight continues for a few more minutes before I finally beat Naruto. He rises off the ground and spits blood into the sand. I may have over done it. "Alright you fucking worthless piles of trash. As punishment for insinuating that I would ever fuck one of you, especially this blonde joke . . . you will all now run for the next hour here in the suicide arena." I pause and look at Naruto. I can see anger in his eyes. "Move you little bitches!" I say looking at Naruto.

The blonde keeps my gaze and with the others he says. "Sir yes sir." I just hope he means what he said. I watch them all run for the next hour. I keep cool with some bottled water I have in a cooler. Occasionally due to legal reasons I give the recruits water.

When the run ends the recruits all go back to the showers. I can tell how tired Naruto is. I stop him as the others pass by. While the recruits are around I tell him to drop and give me fifty. He does push up until the all of the recruits are out of the arena.

I help Naruto up and give him a cool water. I wipe his face with a towel I have. "Naruto . . . I . . ." I say pained. Naruto takes a drink of water. "It's ok Sasuke. I get it. My feelings haven't changed. They won't change. I can take it." Naruto says and walks towards the barracks.

I follow him back and see all of the recruits showering. That's when I see something that brings a blood lust to my eyes. A few of the recruits have Naruto pinned against a wall in the shower. One of them looks like he is about to force himself in him. The others are ignoring the situation. That's fine. This will be their last reason on why to not piss me off.

I quickly step into my room and grab my side arm and two throwing knives. I put my side arm in my leg holster and walk out towards the shower. I pull out the knives and throw them both. The knives hit their marks, in each of the two recruits holding Naruto against the wall. Their hands are now impaled into the wall. I hear them scream as they try to pull the knives out.

The one who thought he was going to defile Naruto pulls away and looks at me. "Sir!" I pull my gun from its holster and point it at him. I fire the gun and shoot the recruit in the dick. He falls to the ground holding himself.

"You two assholes get to the infirmary and take your idiot rapist with him. Kiba! Shikamaru, guard Naruto while he showers. When done you will take him to my room and keep him company until I return. Let me make this clear to the rest of you. For not stopping this, I am recycling all of you to week one. You will redo basic training under a new instructor. Fuck up again and you will be kicked out" I yell out as I toss them a key to my room. Shikamaru catches it.

I head to the infirmary and on my way call Itachi. He meets me there and brings the General with him. The three recruits are being bandaged up as we get there. In the case of the one recruit he is having his wound cauterized for fear of blood loss. He won't be using his dick ever again.

Itachi reams the recruits out and I notice the look of anger and hatred in the General's eyes. His blood lust almost matches my own. When Itachi is done the General walks over to them.

"You will be removed from the base when you're done being treated and are fit for travel. Be happy your sergeant didn't kill you. It wouldn't have bothered me if he did." The General begins to walk out and stops next to me. He whispers to me. "Thank you . . ." Minato walks out of the infirmary.

Itachi does as well and I follow him. "This is my entire fault Itachi . . . if I hadn't done what I did then the recruits wouldn't have done that to him." Itachi slaps me across the face. "Shut up little brother. It is not your fault. You stopped what could have been worse. Go to Naruto. I will make sure the paperwork is done and everything for the recycling and discharging." I nod and make my way back to my room.

I unlock the door and walk in. As soon as I do Naruto clings to me. Kiba and Shikamaru leave my room. They are two of five recruits who will remain in my barracks. When the door closes I kiss Naruto on the lips. He started crying while we were kissing. I pull away. "I'm so sorry Naruto! This is my entire fault." I say as I desperately kiss him.

"Sasuke don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I just need you right now. I thought he was going . . . and I want you to be the one to do that."

"I will Naruto . . . but not tonight. Tonight you are going to lie in my bed with me." I say as Naruto kisses me.

 **(Minato POV)**

I wait as the three now ex recruits walk out to head for the station where a bus will take them to the city. They all wait at the stop. I walk up to them. "Hope you understand why you are out idiots." The three look at me with terror.

"Sir . . ." They say in unison. "You know gentleman . . . I can't help but wonder why you would try to rape the son of the General." They all look at one another and then to me.

"I didn't know he was . . . your son." I nod. "I understand, he did keep it a secret."

"Sir . . . what are you going to do?" I smile. "Nothing . . . nothing at all . . . though I need to know why you were going to rape him."

"Well because of him we all had to spar in the suicide arena and then run for an hour." The would be rapist explains.

"I see. Kind of idiotic don't you think?" I ask coldly. They nod and laugh nervously. I join in their laugh though it sounds dry and ominous. "It is odd that you were sent out here for the bus. They don't run at this hour." I pull out my firearm and start screwing on a silencer. "It's almost as if someone wanted you dead."

"You said you weren't going to do anything sir." They say. "I lied . . ." I shoot the three former recruits. Two shots to the chest each and one in each head. They drop to the ground. I walk away and go back towards my quarters.

 **(Naruto POV)**

I wake up to the comfort of Sasuke holding me in his arms. I turn in his arms and face him. I kiss him on the lips. He is still asleep. I've been having trouble sleeping because of the incident last night. I keep seeing those assholes. I felt so weak. Sasuke saved me though, he said fuck the pretenses and saved me. I can see it in his eyes. He really loves me. We've known one another for ten weeks but I can see it clearly in his eyes.

I want to close my eyes but I am stopped by a knock on the door. Sasuke wakes up. He kisses me on the lips and goes over to the door. He probably doesn't realize he is naked. No we didn't do it, he just likes to sleep naked.

Sasuke opens the door and Itachi stares at his brother. "Really Sasuke? Could you not put on underwear?"

"What do you want? I am trying to sleep." I hear some whispering and then Sasuke nods. "I understand . . . I'll let him know." Sasuke says as he closes the door. He climbs back into bed with me and wraps his body around me. He kisses me on the lips and pulls the covers over us.

"Sasuke . . . what's up?" Sasuke ignores me and kisses me on the lips. "Just go to sleep, we will talk later." Sasuke says as he kisses me. I pull away from his kiss. "Sasuke just tell me."

Sasuke sighs. "Naruto . . . the three who attacked you . . . they are dead. They were shot to death." Sasuke says to me. Dead. How are they dead? Who would have done it?

"How Sasuke?" I ask. Sasuke shakes his head. "They were shot. Three bullets each." Three bullets? "Was it two to the chest and one to the head?" I ask cautiously.

"Yea . . . how do you know?" Sasuke says. Father. "No reason Sasuke, just a guess. Sounds like someone who wanted a clean kill." I'm glad Sasuke is still tired. Otherwise I'm sure he would know I was hiding something.

"Try to sleep." Sasuke says as he kisses me deeply. I return the kiss and turn around so we can be closer. Sasuke spoons me and we fall back to sleep. Training begins again in two hours.

 **(One day before graduation, Naruto POV)**

I walk to father's office. Under normal circumstances I would never be able to get a meeting with him but father allowed it this time. I walk into his office and close the door. Dad looks at me. "Take a seat." He says. I sit down.

"Are you excited Naruto? You graduate tomorrow. You've done so well." Father says. Did he really give me a compliment. "Yea, I'm very excited. Tech school is here as well thankfully. I'm not a huge fan of flying."

"If you do assassination you will be required to fly you know that right?" Father says. "Yes, I know. Father . . . I wanted to talk to you about the three dead recruits." I say.

"What of them?"

"I know you did it. You or Menma but somehow I doubt my psychotic brother did me any favors." I say. "You are right, Menma would never do that. I did it, for you and Sasuke on some extension."

"Dad . . . what if you get caught?"

"I won't. Silencer, unique untraceable bullets, camera's happen to be out and not witnesses. I thought you'd be happy." Dad says.

"I-I am . . . I just . . . why did you help me? We've never been close. Quite the opposite actually."

"I love you Naruto . . . I know I've been rough on you but that is how my dad was. I thought Menma was the better son but I was clearly wrong. I am sorry Naruto . . . forgive me."

"No . . . not yet anyway." I say. Father nods. "Understandable. Listen I have work, I will see you tomorrow at graduation."

"Alright." I get up and head to the door. "Dad . . . thank you and for understanding on Sasuke." Father smiles. "Just don't make my best Sergeant anything less than the ice prince." I nod. "I won't."

 **(One hour later, Sasuke POV)**

I am finishing up my paperwork for my few recruits. I let the guys go and do whatever they want. Naruto disappeared but I expect him back sometime today. As if my thoughts were being read by Naruto he opens my door.

"Hey Sasuke!" Energetic as always. He comes over to me and slides onto my lap while I sit in my chair. He leans in and gives me a kiss on the lips. "I was wondering what we could do tomorrow night after graduation? Celebrate our ability to be open about our relationship and my becoming a fully fledged cadet."

"We will have to see won't we." I say with a smile before giving him a kiss. I've never met another person like him. I know that Naruto is perfect for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter please review. BTW, the story still has many chapters to go so even though graduation is up there is still more to go.


	8. Graduation from basic and dating

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! I digress, enjoy the following story of Sasuke and Naruto finding one another, fighting as they do and possibly falling in love.

Chapter 8: Graduation from Basic and Dating

 **(Naruto POV)**

"I proudly declare you all cadets of the Konoha military! Make your country proud as you rise the through the ranks and bring honor to yourselves and the military!" Father says to all of us. We salute him.

Father dismisses us and force once in the thirteen weeks we can relax. I have tech school still but it is here. I have to live in the dorms but fortunately through some persuasion Sasuke is my commanding officer. He is in charge of doing inspections. This will make our relationship easier for explaining when he comes and goes from my room. Plus, Sasuke made sure I won't have anyone roomed with me.

I find Sasuke when we all get dismissed. He gives me a hug and leads me away from everyone. I am so happy right now. I follow Sasuke out to his new on base apartment. He moved all of my belongings there for now. I will move into the new dorm room in a few days. In the meantime I will be with Sasuke.

I am slightly nervous about tonight. This will be our first time together and my first time period. Sasuke has a huge cock. It is going to hurt like a mother fucker. Sasuke suggested protection but I trust him and as I am a virgin we know I am good. So Sasuke agreed that we could do it bare at least for tonight. He explained that there was more than just HIV to worry about and that is was actually the last thing he was worried about. I guess it makes sense but I want this to be as intimate as possible.

"Ok, let's change real quick and go out for dinner. Then I thought we could come back here and watch a movie. I have a movie in mind that is very romantic." I smile at Sasuke as he throws of some of his uniform. "It sounds good. Anything with you will be perfect." I say. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck and keep him in the kiss.

Sasuke pushes me up against the front door. He deepens the kiss. Sasuke slides a hand up my uniform shirt. With his other hand he stars undoing my shirt. I move my hands to his waist and slide up to his muscle shirt. I slide it up and he breaks the kiss long enough for us to take each other's shirts off.

Sasuke assaults my mouth again with his own and rubs my chest. I slide my hands to Sasuke's pants and undo the buckle, unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper. I give a tiny pull and Sasuke's pants fall down around his ankles. Sasuke steps out of them and pushes them aside.

Sasuke takes my pants off and I kick them aside. I feel Sasuke's hands grip my butt. He gives me a squeeze and then rips my boxers from behind. I'm not going to lie, this turns me on even more than I already was. The boxers come right off and we both stop kissing so we could laugh.

"I could have taken them off you know." I say. Sasuke smiles. "I'm sorry, I got nervous with the really hard thing poking me. I thought something was trapped and I wanted to let it out so it could breathe. Turns out it was just you sweet cock." I smile and kiss Sasuke. I grab his boxers and try to rip them too but they are a much stronger material than mine.

Instead I slide his boxers down. "Naruto I was wondering if maybe-" I stop him with a kiss. I pull away. "Say screw dinner and make sweet passionate love?" I say. Sasuke nods speechless and kisses me again. I quickly and awkwardly take my socks off. I grab Sasuke's ass and squeeze before breaking our kiss and running off to his bedroom.

I run in and jump onto silk sheets. Nice. He is so perfect. I see Sasuke running to the bedroom and also awkwardly ripping his socks off. He closes the door when he gets in. "Alright, well these plans aren't changing! This will be perfect." Sasuke says as he goes to his night stand. He pulls out a lighter and lights a few candles in the room. Sasuke has them positioned all over the room. Sasuke turns out the lights. I lay on my back and prop myself up with my elbows. My legs are spread slightly, not like a whore, like a guy who is ready but also nervous.

Sasuke climbs into bed and crawls on top of me. He leans down and kisses me. I drop down onto the bed and Sasuke follows me. I can feel his erection against me. God we are both ready for it.

Sasuke lowers himself to my lower region as he kisses me all the way down before taking my erection into his mouth. I let out a fairly loud moan. Sasuke's mouth is like a vacuum. He sucks so fucking good. I grab the wooden bars of his headboard. Sasuke reaches his hands up onto my chest and rubs me.

Sasuke keeps it up for a minute before pulling off and coming back up to kiss me. We continue to kiss for a few more minutes before Sasuke pulls away and rests on my chest. I open my mouth and Sasuke enters it with his wonderful length. Sasuke gets on his knees while straddling my chest and thrusts into my mouth.

"Oh fuck Naruto! God you know how to take it!" Sasuke says as he thrust in my mouth. I am shocked I am not gagging. I said his cock was big and I meant it. Sasuke is like ten inches long and pretty thick. I just love this thing. I could suck him for hours!

Sasuke pulls out of my mouth. He positions himself over me again and kisses me. "Sasuke, I need you in me! Please, make love to me now!" I say. Sasuke nods and reaches over into his night stand. He pulls out some lube and squirts it into his hand. He lathers himself and uses what's left to ready me.

Sasuke slides a finger into me and massages me. He slowly inserts another finger and then another. "Ok Naruto, here comes the real thing." Sasuke says as he props my legs on his shoulders. Sasuke puts himself at my entrance and pushes slightly. He pushes in slowly and I wince at the pain of his size working its way in.

Once he gets in two inches he lowers my legs to around his waist and he leans down and kisses me. Sasuke slides his hands around me and holds me while he pushes himself further into me. "Oh Naruto, you're so warm! This feels so perfect!"

"Sasuke! Push it all in!" I moan out. Sasuke pushes the rest of his ten inches in. I cry out in pain and pleasure. Sasuke kisses me and doesn't move so I can adjust to him.

Sasuke starts thrusting in and out slowly. I pant at his movements. I feel beads of sweat drip down from Sasuke onto me. The light of the candles glisten off of the sweat. Sasuke kisses me again as he picks up his pace and humps me harder.

I wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck and make us as close as possible while our bodies grind together. "Sasuke!" I yell out as he continues to thrust into me. Sasuke kisses me again before pulling his lips away. He smiles at me. "I love you Naruto. I'm really close." Sasuke says. A tear falls from my eye. "I love you too Sasuke and I'm close too. One more thrust might make me cum."

Sasuke smiles and kisses me before thrusting really hard into me. I groan into his mouth. I feel hot cum shoot from me. Sasuke's grinding against me smears the cum on both of us. "I'm going to cum Naruto!"

"Cum inside me Sasuke!" I say. I force out lips together in a passionate kiss and in moments I feel Sasuke's hot seed shooting in me. He keep thrusting in me for another few moments before collapsing on top of my chest.

We catch our breathes and hold one another. Sasuke gives me a kiss. "So, I think we can still make our reservations." I laugh. "Let's go." I say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait. This is shorter than usual but this was only meant to be a yaoi scene so hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be longer and the start a new temp within the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters. So there has been a suggestion of Mpreg, I love Mpreg stories but with this story I want to fall in the realm of realism and no matter the science spin I put on it, it is just unrealistic. Will they have a kid through other means? Maybe.

Chapter 9: Tech School and Sasuke Rendezvous

It's been a week and a half since graduation. I've been in tech school for a week at this point. I thought I would be beyond busy but surprisingly I'm not. The work load so far isn't too bad and I've spent a lot of time with Sasuke. He works in Logistic plans which is a sect of the assassination core that specializes in planning missions.

We have been having a lot of sex. Before tech school while I was on break we did it several times a day. Our max was seven times in one day and that was Saturday. Since tech school we have had sex at least once a day. I am addicted to Sasuke. He is so amazing.

I'm finishing up my work so I can spend the weekend with Sasuke without interruption assuming he doesn't have to do an assignment. He shouldn't but it could happen. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. Sasuke walks in and comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek. "Hey baby. How was class?"

"Boring. Orichmaru is freaky, but I have learned how to make a few poisons." I say. "You ready or still have work?" Sasuke asks.

"I have just this one problem left." I say. Fortunately I know the answer and fill in the blank. I close the book. I grab my keys and follow Sasuke out the door. Sasuke takes me into town and treats me for some ramen. Afterwards we go to the park. The sun is setting and we go to his favorite spot. Sasuke grabs two blankets and a big pillow for us. He lays a blanket down and we lay on it. The pillow is so soft. Sasuke pulls the second blanket over us and we lie there. I rest my head on Sasuke's chest.

"Want to have sex Naruto?" Sasuke asks me. I let out a laugh. "Can't we just lie here and adore one another?"

"I want to do that . . . by penetrating you." Sasuke chuckles out. I give him a light slap. "Maybe." I say. Sasuke and I talk as the sun sets. He puts his hands in my shirt and rubs my chest but not in a seducing kind of way. Sasuke respects my wishes and as much as I love him inside me, there are times I just want to cuddle. This chest rubbing is nice though. It's turning me on.

We were going to do the safe sex thing but Sasuke ran out of condoms within the first week of our sexual relationship. Sasuke said fuck it and then fucked me. "Ok, let's just say I want to have sex, do you have anything to make entering me easier?" I ask.

"No, but I have an idea if you do want to have sex." Sasuke says. I turn and face Sasuke. He slides his hands onto my back. "Ok, but just in case anyone comes by, just drop your pants around your knees." I say. Sasuke smiles.

We both get up and undo our pants. We slid them down. "Alright baby. I want you to suck me off. When I cum I will use that to lube up. Your ass should still be good after this morning." Sasuke says as he kisses me. Yea, we had sex this morning. That's how he woke me up. It was a nice way to be awoken.

I get on my knees in front of Sasuke and take this wonderful ten inches in my mouth. I suck him and Sasuke puts his hands on my head. His fingers lace with my hair and he thrusts into my mouth.

Sasuke moans at my sucking and licking. I keep it up for a few moments and soon I feel Sasuke shoot his load into my mouth. I don't swallow and use the cum and rub his cock. "Get on your hands and knees Naruto." I does as he asks. Sasuke puts his cock at my entrance and shoves it in. I let out a moan.

"God! Fuck me hard Sasuke!" I yell out. Sasuke puts a hand over my mouth. "You need to be quiet. If we get caught we get arrested." Sasuke says while fucking me hard. Him holding his hand over my mouth turns me on even more. Sasuke moves his hand from my mouth to my member. He starts jerking me off in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh Sasuke! Please, harder." I try to be as quiet as possible but it is hard with someone as good as Sasuke. My boyfriend does as I beg and thrusts into me harder and harder. He hits my sweet spot and I feel bolts of pleasure shoot throughout my body.

"I'm close Sasuke!" I yell. Sasuke quickens his pace on both of us. It isn't long before I cum into his hand. I hear Sasuke moan and in a moment I feel his warm seed shoot into me. Sasuke pulls out of me and collapses onto the blanket.

I curl up next to him. "I love you Sasuke." I say as I kiss Sasuke on the neck. He grabs me and pulls me on top of his chest. Our wet members rub against one another. "I love you too Naruto. We need to dress though before someone comes by." I sigh and kiss Sasuke on the lips.

We pull our pants up. Sasuke pulls me close to him. He kisses me passionately. After a few moments of a deep kiss, Sasuke pulls away. "Let's get back. Catch dinner in the mess hall. Then go back to my place and watch a movie?" Sasuke says to me.

"Yea and no sex Sasuke! We have been doing it nonstop. My ass needs a rest." I say. Sasuke smiles and kisses me quickly. We get up and go to the mess hall back on base.

The food isn't bad, it's just not good. So we eat quickly and head to Sasuke's. When we get there Sasuke puts a movie in and turns on his big tv. Sasuke also grabs us a bottle of wine and two glasses. He pours me a glass and hands it to me. At that moment the Titanic theme starts playing. Damn it Sasuke! He is going to try and seduce me again! He knows I love this movie.

Sasuke puts the bottle of wine down and sits next to me. He puts his glass down on the coffee table and pulls a blanket over us. I put my glass down and just stare at Sasuke. He acts like nothing is odd at all about his actions and hits play on the movie. Sasuke looks at me. "What?" He asks.

"We are not having sex." I say. Sasuke nods. I lean in and grab Sasuke's face. "Repeat after me, I will not seduce and fuck Naruto senseless." Sasuke smiles. "I will not seduce and fuck you senseless." Sasuke says. I let go of him and sit back.

As the movie plays Sasuke leans on me, resting his head on my shoulder. He looks up at me. "I might seduce and make love to you though." Sasuke says before resting his head on me again.

Damn it. My ass is going to hurt so much. I drank my wine and a few more glasses while the movie played. Sasuke drank his wine too but he was less enthusiastic about his wine. The movie got up to the seduction scene and that is when Sasuke made his move.

My lovely boyfriend slides his hand up my shirt and feels me. He kisses me slowly. "Sasuke please don't. I really want to take it easy tonight. We had sex twice today." I say. Sasuke ignores me and continues to feel me up.

"Please baby. I just need a rest." I beg. Sasuke stops. "I'm sorry darling. I just can't resist you. I was just teasing anyway." Sasuke says as he kisses me on the lips. I return the kiss. I look at my watch. I need to head back soon.

We finish up the movie and Sasuke walks me back to my dorm room. We part with a kiss and I go to bed.

( **next day)**

I go to class. Today is lessons in killing from a height. It's not hard or anything. I am bored. This is easy. I hit my marks and essentially show everyone up. My instructor lets me out early.

I only have three more weeks of these classes but I am hoping they get tougher. I think they will, I know in the last week there is a mock assassination mission. I make my way back to my room. I'm not sure what to do. Sasuke will be working all day. Maybe I could go check on Kiba. He went into nuclear mechanics. He will be working on our naval ships. Kiba's dorm should be near the port.

I make my way towards his dorm in hopes Kiba will be there. I salute as I walk by one of the officers. I head into the dorm and go to the floor that Kiba is on. I find his room and knock on the door. I believe Choji is his roommate. He is also going to be a part of our naval forces.

The door opens and it's Kiba. It looks like he just got out of the shower. He is athletic shorts and is still wet. "Naruto! About time you come around. You've been nonstop with Sasuke."

"Yea, sorry about that man. I'm free now. I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout." I say. Kiba smiles. "Yea, let me grab a shirt and shoes. I want to show you the ship I will be leaving on in the next couple of weeks." Kiba says as he runs in and grabs what he needs. Kiba leads me to the port and takes me onto one of the ships. "This is the Tobirama. It is our greatest battle ship and I am going to be on it man!" Kiba says with excitement. I am happy for him.

"This is great man. I am very happy for you. I hear Shikamaru is going to our largest airship. He is in the same field as Sasuke, except Sasuke deals with assignation intelligence." I say. Kiba shows me around the ship. Though some areas were off limits because I wasn't privy to naval secrets. Maybe if I rise high enough in the ranks I can learn.

After Kiba shows me around he takes me up on deck. I look out at the beautiful sea. I would love to be out here regularly but naval duties are not my thing.

"Listen man, let's get some lunch and then we can watch a movie." Kiba says. I nod and we go to the mess hall for lunch. When we get there we actually meet up with Shikamaru and Choji.

It feels great to be with these guys again. Between tech school and Sasuke the last two weeks, it has been difficult keeping up with them. We catch up with each other. Our lunch is going well until my brother graces the mess with his presence. No one besides Sasuke knows who I really am and I fear Menma will reveal the truth.

My brother walks over to my table. We all stand up and salute him. He waves us off and we sit back down. "Well, well . . . little brother. I hear you are doing well in classes. Don't forget I am better." Menma says. My friends look at one another and then to me. Menma sees their expressions. "Oh, did you all not know? Ooops, sorry little brother. See you around." Menma says. Typical Menma, always an ass to me. Well I guess it doesn't matter now given I am out of basic but still this is annoying.

Kiba is the first to say something. "You're a Namikaze?" I nod yes. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We wouldn't have acted any differently towards you." Shikamaru says.

"I didn't want anyone to treat me to kindly or horribly because I was the son of the General. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was afraid ya know?" I say.

They nod. "So, your dad was the one whipping you that day?" Choji asks me. "Yea, he was angry with me." Choji shakes his head. "That's messed up."

"It's just how he is. Menma was always the favorite." I say in slight defense of my dad. "Well your brother is an even bigger dick." Kiba says. He continues. "I've heard the stories from the officers. He has done some bad stuff to people over the years." I want to defend Menma but honestly that is damn near impossible. The only nice thing Menma ever did was beat the shit out of a guy for picking on me but even then Menma was a dick to me.

"Well I don't really talk to either very much." I say. They drop the subject and we continue to talk. Eventually I feel my phone buzzing. I pull it out and look at the caller ID. It is Sasuke. I answer the phone. "Hey Sasuke. What's up?"

"I was seeing if you wanted to get lunch?"

"I already ate babe. Um, I can still meet up if you want." I say. Sasuke sighs. "No, It's ok. I will eat with some friends. I'll come by afterwards. Is your room ok?"

"Yea that is fine. How long do you think? An hour?"

"Yea, I'll see you in an hour sexy." I hear Sasuke kiss the phone and hang up. I put my phone away and the guys are staring at me.

"What?"

 **(hour later, Sasuke POV)**

I head over to Naruto's. It's been a long day and crappy. I have to tell Naruto I'm being deployed for two weeks. He probably won't be happy but it's the military so what can you do? I try and think of a way to tell him but no matter what I come up with he is going to be mad.

I try for the door but it is locked. I knock on the door. I hear a curse from the other side of the door and soon Naruto is opening the door for me. "Hey sexy, come in." I walk in and Naruto closes the door. He grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I wasn't expecting that. It is nice. I like this aggressive side. Naruto pushes me against the door. His hands begin to feel my body. I grab his wrists and stop him. Naruto pulls away. "What's wrong? You don't want to have some fun?"

"Naruto, you know I am always up for a round or five but I need to tell you something before we continue any kissing or anything else." I say. Naruto gives me a stern look. "Ok . . . oh my god are you pregnant?"

"What? no, how would I even be . . . can we sit down?" Naruto leads me over to the bed and we sit down together. "What's up Sasuke?"

"I uh, I have to go on deployment for a couple of weeks starting tomorrow. I wanted to let you know. I also didn't want to have sex with you and lay it on you." Naruto smiles.

"Oh but you want to have sex? It's ok Sasuke. We are military. This is going to happen. So I trust you to come back alive. Plus planning out attacks shouldn't get you harmed."

"True but sometimes our bases can be attacked. I can defend myself with guns and a sword but you are right it is unlikely we will be attacked." I say. Naruto smiles again and puts a hand on my face. He leans in and kisses me. Naruto slides a hand up my shirt. I stop him and pull away. "Tonight can we just hold each other and watch a movie? Fall asleep together?"

Naruto smiles. "Definitely. I love you."

( **Next day, Sasuke POV)**

I leave Naruto a note and give Naruto one last kiss on the lips before leaving. I head for my place and pack for the trip. This mission doesn't need me but the asshole in charge wants me there. I should have told Naruto but he really wouldn't have liked it. Menma is the reason I am going on this deployment. He "wants" me with him on the mission.

Menma is jealous. I am not going to deal with this for long. I shower and dress quickly in uniform. I head out and go meet with the asshole.

 **(two hours later, Naruto POV)**

I wake up to an empty bed but there is a note on the pillow next to me.

 _Naruto, I had to leave. I will see you in two weeks. I will try and video call you. I love you baby._

 _~ love, Sasuke_

I smile at his note. I look at the time and I realize I am slightly behind schedule.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter, what will Sasuke have to deal with involving Menma? We will see.

Thanks for the reviews as always.


	10. Mission Illusion

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there wouldn't be so many fucking filler episodes! I shouldn't have to find out the ending by playing the video game! So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters. TO the jackass who said I should kill myself because I am a FAG, Fuck you. Why the hell are you reading a gay story if you hate gays? DISCLAIMER: The following chapter is not only x rated it has rape. If you have issues with that do not read this chapter.

Chapter 10: Mission Illusion

 **(Sasuke POV)**

I am on one of the aerial ships. This is Menma's person ship though he isn't Captain. The Captain is Ibiki. He is a sadist. I set up my quarters which is connected to Menma. I have a strong feeling he is going to try and get me into bed. I know Menma too well and he will try to be charming but when that fails he will get forceful.

I go to the bridge of the ship and meet with Ibiki. He is standing near the front window looking out at the sky. I walk up to the terrifying man. "Sir, I haven't been briefed on the mission. Is there anything I should know?" I ask. Ibiki turns to me. "Mission? This isn't a mission in a traditional sense. All we are doing is flying over to one of our bases in Sunagakure. There we will be meeting with the new General of their armies to ensure relations are still good." I try and hold the anger threatening to surface. Damn it Menma! "Alright, thank you sir. I will be off."

I walk back towards my room and go in. I am greeted by the sight of Menma lying on my bed in nothing but his boxers. He is leaning on his left arm and trying to be sexy for me. I shake my head. "Get out. I am very pissed off right now." I walk over to the desk and pound my fist down on the wood. Menma gets out of the bed and comes over to me. He slides his arms around my neck. "You asked Ibiki about the mission didn't you?"

I part Menma's hands from me and turn around. "I did. I am not thrilled about this little game." I say with acid. Menma smiles and leans in and kisses me on the side of my face. "Come on baby. You use to love our games."

Menma continues his kisses on either side of my face and neck. His kisses send chills down my body. "That was some time ago. I don't play games anymore and even if I did it would be with Naruto . . . my BOYFRIEND!" I shove Menma away from me. He maintains his balance and lets out a laugh.

"Oh come on baby. You know you want me back inside you. Naruto can't be as good as me."

"Unlike you Naruto isn't selfish in bed. He hasn't forced himself on me. He has been nothing but loving to me. Me and you never had that!" I say. Menma frowns. "You're letting your anger cloud what we had. Remember our first time together? We were in my room and kissing. You said to me that you wanted me in you. You submitted to me. You never suggested that we flip flop in bed." Menma says.

"I remember everything Menma. Yes I was in love with you Menma. You were charming, gorgeous and had a very strong commanding presence. Naruto isn't you. He isn't charming, he doesn't have a presence that commands respect but that is because he is kind, loving and gentle. He can fight when he has to but what I love about him is his kindness. A kindness I haven't seen in another person, especially you. And to be honest, Naruto is hotter than you. He is blonde." I say. Menma looks angry.

"Don't give me that crap. Have you let Naruto fuck you? I doubt it. In the end your relationship is no different than ours, it's just the roles are reversed."

"You're wrong. I love him, I would have no problem with Naruto being on top." I say. Menma walks up to me and grabs me. He pulls me into a kiss. It is very forceful. I only feel lust coming from Menma. I try to fight the kiss but Menma is stronger than me. He pushes me backwards to the bed and forces me down. Menma climbs on top of me and holds my wrist down above my head.

Menma gives a cruel smile. "I'm going to enjoy this." He says as he goes in for another kiss. My leg is free enough I thrust my knee into his groin. Menma lets out a shriek of pain. I shove him off of me and reach over to the nightstand where I put my gun. I pull it out and point it at Menma. "Get the fuck out of my room. I will kill you if you attempt to do that again." I threaten. Menma gets up and holds himself.

"Fine . . . but I will have you again." Menma says as he walks through the joined bathroom and goes into his room. I put my gun down and lock the bathroom door on my side. I go to my bed and sit down. I can't stop shaking. This would kill Naruto if he found out. He may hate his brother but I'm sure not even Naruto thinks Menma is capable of what he just did.

 **(Naruto POV)**

I get out of classes and head back to my room. There isn't much to do with Sasuke being off base. I want to talk to him but I have to wait for him to contact me. Something about rules. I wasn't paying attention on the lesson that day. I think Kiba wants to hang out today. I'll have to keep my phone on me. Military issue. Sasuke pulled some strings. I'm hoping he will call me today or video call me.

I put my stuff down and think about what to do until Kiba comes by. I open up my laptop and surf the internet. I don't really look up anything in particular. I am just trying to waste time.

Somehow I end up watching videos of epic fails on youtube. When that is over I just lie on my bed and wait for Kiba. I end up falling asleep for a little bit until I hear a loud banging on the door. I get up and run to the door. I open it and Kiba barges in. He walks pass me and sits on my bed.

"So I need to know what it is like to have a guy inside you." Kiba says. I close the door. "Oh hi Kiba, Yea I'm good, please come in." I say sarcastically as I walk over to Kiba and sit next to him. "Come on man. You are the only one I can talk to about gay stuff."

"I thought you had sex with guys?"

"I have but I always topped and that was only during basic. I am more for the ladies but there is this guy and he wants to be in a relationship. The only problem is he is a top only. I kind of like him too so I need advice." Kiba explains.

"Ok, well assuming the guy is real about a relationship than I hope he is wanting some passion. If so he will likely be easy with you and get you ready for it. Depending on his size it will hurt but it will feel good. Sasuke and I have an extra dildo if you want to try it out." I say. Kiba gives me a look of surprise.

"You guys use a dildo?"

"On occasion, I like it and Sasuke prefers to use it verses his fingers when getting me ready. We have even used a double sided dildo for some fun. Sasuke likes it up the ass too. Don't tell him I told you that. He likes to maintain the cold hearted tough bastard look." I say. Kiba nods. "Right, well yea I'd love to use a dildo to practice. Any advice though during?" Kiba asks.

"Well you could stroke yourself while he screws you but if he is good he will hit you in the right spot every time or a lot and make you feel pure pleasure. If he hits it good enough, enough times he could cause you to orgasm without you touching yourself. I say this from experience with Sasuke. He is very good."

"Yea, yea, brag on your boyfriend later. Well now that the sex talk is over. What do you want to do?"

"Movie? Dinner? Game?" I ask as I go over to the closet and look through my box of toys. I grab a dildo and toss it to Kiba. He fumbles with it. "Wow, this feels nice, real almost and dinner sounds good. Movie too." Kiba says.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

It's been a few days since I left. I have got to video call Naruto a few times. One of those times was 100% sexual. I am currently at the base in Sunagakure. Menma and I have to meet with their new General Gaara. He is very young. If I had to guess I would say he is twenty five at the most. How did he become general?

He is a relatively nice man. He met with and assured us that the continued alliance would hold between our two nations. Our military's each act as emissaries for our individual nations. While Menma was finishing up talks I looked around the city the base was in. It was nice if sandy. I bought a couple of things for Naruto and myself.

I made my way to the base where our ship was. I am curious as to why Menma told me I would be gone for two weeks when the mission is over now. We should be leaving in a hour.

When I get on base and to the air port I see Yagura. I haven't seen him the entire time I was here. He must have been doing other things on the ship. "Sir, You are wanted on the bridge. I am to escort you." Yagura says.

"Escort? Why? I've never needed an escort before." I ask. "Following orders sir." I nod. "Fine, I need to stop by room first." I say.

I walk to my room and go into my room. Yagura follows me in. I set my stuff down. I turn to follow Yagura to the bridge but I am stopped by Yagura hitting me with a night stick. Darkness takes my vision and unconsciousness takes me.

When I wake up I look around. That is also when I notice I am cuffed to the bed and naked. Some kind of silk cloth ties each of my ankles down as well. I am unable to move for the most part. The night stand light is on and it illuminates the room enough to show me Yagura.

"What do you think you are doing? You better hope I don't get free. If I don't kill you, I will have you locked away for a long time." I say coldly.

"You won't be saying anything. Menma will be sure of that."

"Why did you do this? For Menma?" I ask.

"Menma said if I get you tied down he will let me have one more time with you after he gets done with you." Yagura says. Disgusting. How pathetic and disgusting. "You're sick in the head Yagura. You will not get away with this."

Yagura walks over to me and kisses me on the neck. I try and shake myself from him but the lack of mobility prevents me. Yagura holds me as he licks along my neck. That is until Menma walks into the room. I hear a click of the door. He locked it.

"Yagura get away from my play thing." Menma says. Yagura backs off. Menma comes over to me. "Go sit down Yagura. You can watch and when I'm done you can have your fun . . . just once. For the rest of the trip I am going to enjoy him." Yagura goes and takes a seat across the room.

"Let me go Menma. Do it now and I won't have you arrested." I threaten. Menma shakes his head. "Oh come on, my dad won't let anything happen to me. Now just relax and enjoy or struggle and make it more pleasurable for me." Menma says.

The raven haired sadist slips out of his uniform. He drops down to his bare body. His tattoo bringing me memories of Naruto. Menma climbs on top of me and starts kissing my neck. The kissing soon turns into hard bites. It hurts a lot. He is being cruel on purpose.

I try to think of Naruto to make this easier. I struggle in the cuffs and silk ties. There is nothing I can do about the cuffs but the ties I might be able to loosen. I try as Menma does his biting. I find that the struggling does nothing to help me. "Yes, struggle. It turns me on even more." Menma whispers as he forces me into a kiss.

I contemplate biting his tongue but that could result in him killing me. I would have no way to defend myself. Menma kisses me for the next few minutes. He eventually sits on my chest and puts his hard erection at my mouth. "Open Sasuke." I keep my mouth closed. "Open it!" Menma orders. I refuse and he punches me in the face. I still keep my mouth closed and he punches me again. He continues to punch me until finally he forces my mouth open and with his hands and slides his cock in my mouth.

I hold back the tears threatening to flood from my eyes. Menma thrusts into my mouth for a while, until he cums inside my mouth. He wants to draw out the sex. He always did this before actually fucking me in the ass. He wants to prolong it. Menma uses what little cum was left on his dick and lubricates himself. He looks over at Yagura.

"When I finish you can slide into him. Strip down." Menma says as he goes to one of the silk ties and loosens it so he can move my leg for a better position to rape me. While he forced himself into my mouth I was pulling as hard as I could on the wooden bars of the bed that the cuffs are closed around.

Menma doesn't bother to prepare my entrance. He just shoves his length into me. It hurts so much I can't hold in a yell. I let out the painful noise as he forces himself deep into me. The tears I tried to hold in broke free and streamed from my eyes. I tried thinking of Naruto but this was too much. Menma was as rough as possible.

"Yes! Cry! Yell! Struggle!" Menma yells as he picks up the pace. I cry out in pain as he continues his forceful assault inside me. I pull harder on the bars. I can feel them breaking.

I can see Yagura stroking himself to what is happening. This pisses me off even more. Menma continues and bites me hard. "I'm getting close play thing." Menma says. I feel him pick up his pace inside me. "I'm cumming! Get ready Yagura." Menma says. I feel him shoot his cum deep in me. I pull on the bars one last time and they break. I take on of the broken pieces and shove it into Menma's eye. He screams in pain and falls backwards. He slides out as he falls off of the bed. Yagura comes over to stop me but I use my loosened leg and kick him off.

This gives me long enough to get out of the ties. Menma is on the floor. He pulled the wood out of his eye and is lying there holding his face. I went to my night stand and got my gun. Fortunately Menma didn't think about that. I point it at Yagura. "Get the fuck over there next to the rapist!" I point the gun at them and bend down to my pants. I pull out my phone and dial the security on the ship.

"Yes sir, how can we help you?" I hear the security officers say. "I need security up here at my room now. I have two men that are under arrest for assault and rape." I say. The soldiers tell me they are on the way and I hang up.

Yagura begs for forgiveness. Menma is still holding his face but he works up enough strength to mock me. "Father will never allow me to be imprisoned. Besides I have ruined you and Naruto. You are tainted and you know in your heart of hearts that Naruto will not want a broken play thing like yourself." Menma taunts. I shake my head. My arm is shaking. I want to kill him so badly.

I unlock the door and in moments soldiers come in. I point my gun to who they need to arrest. The soldier take Yagura and Menma into custody and walk out. I close the door and drop the gun. I go over to the bed and sit there. Tears escape my eyes and I break down.

"Will Naruto be able to still love me?" I say aloud to myself. Is Menma right?

 **(Naruto POV)**

Sasuke should be home tomorrow. I have missed him so much. I don't know why but I had this bad feeling an hour ago. I think it's because I'm anxious for Sasuke to be back.

I just got out of class. I'm just lying in bed right now. "Why hasn't Sasuke called me yet? He said he would call me when he was on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sad chapter huh? Menma is bad but who would have thought he was capable of that? Plz review!


	11. Sasuke's Pain

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters. So yea I know it is hard to think of Sasuke as defenseless but you can remember a time in the show or manga which ever you prefer, where Sasuke was defenseless a few times. All the times is when he was young. Fighting Orichmaru, Itachi, Zabuza and Haku. Try to think of those times when ever you see a weak Sasuke moment. There is a reason I want to show this side of Sasuke. He is a strong man but deep inside there is still always a vulnerable person. I want to explore this part for a couple of chapters. You will be seeing a weaker Sasuke in this chapter and likely the next one but he will get back to his old self.

Chapter 11: Sasuke's Pain part 1

 **(Sasuke POV)**

After Menma and Yagura I sat in my room for a few minutes to calm down. I wanted to shower but security needed photos for their investigation against Menma. A few officers photographed the room and then they took pictures of me. It was humiliating to say the least. There were bruises on my body, especially my face and neck.

When they were finished with the pictures I had to dress and go the infirmary. They had to examine me for damages and make sure there was no major issue. Having a doctor examine my butt was no fun. Especially after what happened. They had to file a report about my rape for the General.

That brings me to Menma. He is in the next room. They have him cuffed to the bed. They had to do immediate surgery on his left eye. I have been assured Menma will be blind in that eye now. I am glad. He needs some suffering. When things are finished I go back to my room and shower.

When the hot water hits my body I feel relief. Unfortunately the warm water can't wash the memories away. I wash myself and when I get to my lower region I wince at pain. The doctors told me I have tears inside and will bleed for the next day or so.

 **(Minato POV)**

I'm sitting in my office about to leave for the day when my phone begins to ring. It's from Ibiki. Instantly I fear something is wrong with Menma. "Yes Ibiki?" I say after I take the call.

"Sir, I'm calling you about your son Menma. I respect you sir so I wanted you to hear from me before we arrive back in the base in an hour."

"Is he ok? This should have been a routine trip! What happened?" I demand.

"Sir, your son is under arrest. He has raped and beaten Sasuke. There is more than enough evidence against him. Sasuke has even blinded your son in one eye while trying to get away from him." I wish I could say this is shocking. I am so mad right now. Menma probably assumes I will help him out of this but that isn't happening.

"How is Sasuke?"

"He is alright sir. He was released from the infirmary not too long ago."

"Good, inform Sasuke he is on paid leave for however long he needs it."

"It will be done sir."

"Thank you for calling Ibiki." I say before hanging up the phone. I slam my fists down on the desk. Damn you Menma! This is going to hurt Naruto. Was this your goal?

 **(Naruto POV)**

Sasuke is going to be home in a few minutes! I am heading down to the air port to pick him up. I am so happy he is back. I am going to jump his bones the moment I see him. I drive up to the curb outside the air port and wait until Sasuke comes out.

I receive a text from Sasuke saying he is heading to me now. I get out of the car and lean against the hood. I spot Sasuke with his bag as he comes out of the air port but I see more than that. I see bruises all over Sasuke's face and neck. I run up to him and grab him. Sasuke drops his bag and embraces me as I hold him.

"Sasuke! What happened to you?" I pull away and look at Sasuke. I see tears in Sasuke's eyes. He forces us into a hug. I hold him tightly. He buries his face in my chest and silently cries. People are staring but I ignore it. Sasuke needs this right now. I have never seen him vulnerable like this. It's surprising.

"Sasuke . . . I-I don't know what to say right now. Mostly because I don't know what happened. I hear Sasuke sniffle. He pulls away. "We'll talk about it when we get back to my place. I'm sorry I cried on you." Sasuke says. He picks up his bag and walks pass me. He puts the bag in the back of the car and gets in on the passenger side. I'm not sure what to think but I get in the car and drive us back to his place.

We drive in silence. I want to know what is going through his head but he is being unusually reserved right now considering he just cried. We get back to his place and I follow Sasuke in. He sets his bag down just inside the door. Sasuke undoes his uniform and drops down to just pants and a shirt.

I follow him into his living room and he sits down. I sit down next to him. "Sasuke . . ." I am interrupted by a kiss from Sasuke. It is desperate and filled with need. I push Sasuke off of me. "Sasuke . . . what's going on?" I ask.

"You love me right Naruto?" I am taken back by the question.

"Of course I love you. What's wrong?" I ask.

"The mission wasn't even a mission. It was trick from Menma. He requested me to join him on the mission but all it was, was a routine meeting with the General of another nation." Sasuke starts explaining. If Menma requested him then that means he knew ahead of time that Menma was going to be on the ship. "Wait did you known Menma was going to be on the mission with you?"

"Yea but Naruto there-"

"Why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"Naruto . . . I'm trying to tell you-"

"Did you cheat on me with him? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"NO!" Sasuke yells.

"Then what is it?" I ask. Sasuke grabs me forcibly. "Your brother raped me!" His words cut through me like knives. Menma raped Sasuke? How could he have? That isn't important now. I make Sasuke let go of me and I pull him into a hug. I hold him as tight as I can.

"Sasuke . . . my God. I'm so sorry. How could he have done this to you?"

"He had help from Yagura. He knocked me out and tied me down. Then Menma had his way. I was able to eventually break free and hurt him pretty badly but not before he raped and beat me." Sasuke says.

I pull away but still hold Sasuke with my hands. "Sasuke, I love you and I always will. This doesn't change anything. No matter what he said to you, know that I will love you always. I know that bastard and he loves to play games. You don't have to tell me what he said if anything at all."

Sasuke's eyes were glazed like he lost his will. "He said I have ruined you and Naruto. You are tainted and you know in your heart of hearts that Naruto will not want a broken play thing like yourself. This whole time it has been replaying in my head." I lean in and kiss Sasuke. This seems to break him out of the trance he is in. He participates in the kiss.

I pull away after a minute. "Sasuke . . . I love you. He is wrong. We are not ruined, you are not tainted and you are DEFINITELY not a play thing. You believe me right?" I ask. Sasuke looks at me. Light returning to his eyes. "I believe you. I know you love me. I am just still very shaken. I felt so weak Naruto. All I could think about was getting back to you."

"You are not weak! You are the strongest person I know and I will always be there for you." I say before capturing his lips in another kiss. The passion stirs in us and we start to feel one another. I push Sasuke down on the couch and kiss him deeply. I am hoping he will relax and calm down with a little passionate kissing. I pull away. "I love you baby." I say before kissing him on the lips again and within moments Sasuke pushes me off of him.

 **(Sasuke POV, minutes before Naruto picks him up)**

I sent Naruto a text telling him I'll be out front in a minute. I just don't know how to tell him what happened. I get off the ship and head into the main gates of the base air port. I see Naruto leaning against the car. I feel my whole body shaking. I am afraid to see him. Settle the fuck down Sasuke! He is your boyfriend and he will always love you. Trying to self motivate myself isn't helping a whole lot. I still have that feeling that Naruto isn't going to be ok with what happened. What if what Menma is right? What if I am tainted and Naruto won't want me? I won't be able to handle that.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the building and towards Naruto. I see concern shoot through Naruto's eyes. He clearly has spotted the bruises on my face and neck. Naruto grabs me and I drop my bag and embrace Naruto as he holds me.

"Sasuke! What happened to you?" Naruto pulls away from me. Tears well up in my eyes. I force us into a hug. Naruto holds me tightly. I bury my face in his chest and silently cry. I feel so weak. I am crying on my boyfriend. God knows who is watching and I must look pathetic to Naruto.

"Sasuke . . . I-I don't know what to say right now. Mostly because I don't know what happened. I let out a sniffle and pull away. "We'll talk about it when we get back to my place. I'm sorry I cried on you." I say. I pick up my bag and walk pass Naruto. I put the bag in the back of the car and gets in on the passenger side. Naruto gets in the car and drives us back to my place.

We drive in silence. I remain quiet and think about how to talk to Naruto about this. How will he respond? Will he love me? These damn thoughts won't leave my head. It doesn't take long before we get back to my place. I get out and grab my bag. I head into my apartment and drop my bag on the floor. I'm so tired of the uniform. I take the main part of the uniform off and toss it to the floor.

I walk into the living room and sit down. Naruto sits down next to me. "Sasuke . . ." I interrupt Naruto with a kiss. It is desperate and filled with need. Naruto pushed me off of him. "Sasuke . . . what's going on?" He asks.

"You love me right Naruto?" I ask the one I love.

"Of course I love you. What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"The mission wasn't even a mission. It was trick from Menma. He requested me to join him on the mission but all it was, was a routine meeting with the General of another nation." I start explaining. I see confusion in Naruto's eyes. "Wait did you known Menma was going to be on the mission with you?"

"Yea but Naruto there-" I try to say but he interrupts me.

"Why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"Naruto . . . I'm trying to tell you-" Naruto interrupts me again.

"Did you cheat on me with him? Is that what you are trying to say?" How can he think that? What Menma said is coming true!

"NO!" I yell.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asks. I grab Naruto forcibly. "Your brother raped me!" That isn't the way I wanted to deliver that. Naruto lets go of me and pulls me into a hug. He holds me as tight as he can.

"Sasuke . . . my God. I'm so sorry. How could he have done this to you?" Naruto asks me.

"He had help from Yagura. He knocked me out and tied me down. Then Menma had his way. I was able to eventually break free and hurt him pretty badly but not before he raped and beat me." I say.

Naruto pulls away from the embrace but still holds me with his hands. "Sasuke, I love you and I always will. This doesn't change anything. No matter what he said to you, know that I will love you always. I know that bastard and he loves to play games. You don't have to tell me what he said if anything at all."

I think of what Menma said and my heart drops in my chest. I feel lost and broken. "He said I have ruined you and Naruto. You are tainted and you know in your heart of hearts that Naruto will not want a broken play thing like yourself. This whole time it has been replaying in my head." Naruto leans in and kisses me. This awakens me a little from my broken state. I participate in the kiss.

Naruto pulls away after a minute. "Sasuke . . . I love you. He is wrong. We are not ruined, you are not tainted and you are DEFINITELY not a play thing. You believe me right?" Naruto asks. I feel my heart beat faster like the first time I knew I loved Naruto. "I believe you. I know you love me. I am just still very shaken. I felt so weak Naruto. All I could think about was getting back to you." I say.

"You are not weak! You are the strongest person I know and I will always be there for you." Naruto says before capturing my lips in another kiss. The passion stirs in us and we start to feel one another. Naruto pushes me down on the couch and he kisses me deeply. I feel better from his passionate kiss. Naruto pulls away. "I love you baby." He says before kissing me on the lips again. Flashes of Menma shoot into my mind. He called me baby. Just a toy to him. Those sapphire orbs of Naruto match Menma's. I can't do this. I push Naruto off of me.

Naruto lands on the floor. "Sasuke . . . what's wrong? Why did you push me?" Naruto asks me. I sit up. My body begins to shake. I try to calm myself but it's not working. This rape has affected me a lot worse than I thought. Naruto gets up and sits next to me. He begins to rub my back. "Sasuke . . . talk to me." I hear Naruto say.

"I'm sorry Naruto . . . I can't kiss you, be touched by you . . . I just can't!" I yell. Naruto grabs me and holds me. He is trying to calm me down. I feel tears in my eyes. Naruto pulls me into a kiss. I know he couldn't have liked the kiss. I am crying and whimpering like a kicked puppy.

Naruto pulls away. "I am going to stay with you. You are not going to be alone. I am sleeping next to you and I am going to hold you. You're scared right now and not being touched or kissed won't help you. It's like a sprain Sasuke. You have to walk it off. This is far worse obviously but you need to take steps to fight the pain properly. Start off with hugging, holding while you sleep and then move on into more as you get stronger." Naruto says. Why is he so perfect? I am a terrible boyfriend right now and he wants to do everything he can to help me.

I nod. Naruto stands up and holds his hand out. "Come on. We're going to lie down. Strip down to what you find comfortable. I am going to hold you while you sleep." Naruto says. I nod and take his hand. We go into my room and I strip off my clothes until I am just in my boxers. My heart beat quickens. Calm down Sasuke I tell myself. Naruto is your boyfriend, he loves you and will not hurt you.

I get into the bed. "Can I strip down to my boxers Sasuke?" Naruto asks. I nod. "Yes." Naruto slides out of his clothes and slides into the bed next to me. Naruto pulls the comforter over us. He slides his arms around me. He gives a light kiss on the back of my neck. I close my eyes and fall into a nice slumber.

 **(Sasuke POV, next day)**

I wake up and look at my clock. It's seven in the morning. I have been asleep for over twelve hours. Wow. I still feel strong arms around me. Naruto hasn't left my side. He is so amazing. I hear my phone start to ring and I lean off of the bed and grab my pants. I reach in and pull the phone out. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Sasuke. It's Minato. I would like you to come to my office this morning. I know I said you can have leave but I would like to talk to you first." Minato says.

"Yea, give me twenty minutes." I hang up the phone. Naruto stirs and wakes up. "Good morning Sasuke." I lean over and kiss him on the lips. "Good morning. I have to go meet your father in his office but I will be coming back. Will you be here?" Naruto smiles.

"Yea, it is the weekend." I smile and kiss him on the cheek before getting out of bed and dressing in my uniform quickly. I leave and head over to the General's office. He is sitting at his desk reading a book. I knock on the door.

"Sergeant Uchiha reporting." I say. Minato puts down the book. "Come in and take a seat." I walk in and sit down at the desk.

"Sasuke, I am going to be honest with you. This is a shitty situation. One of my best officers has been raped and my idiot son is now in military prison and blind. You are on paid leave for however long you need. Anything you need you get. Menma is going to be punished publicly. Whipping, he will also be dishonorably discharged and if you choose to press charges he will face judgment in military court. I support your choice no matter which way you lean on pressing charges, Just let me know soon. If you want to do the whipping let me know and I will allow it."

"I want to press charges but I know Naruto probably loves his brother despite this. He will probably support me if I go with charges but I know he might be hurt too. So in exchange for not pressing charges I want Naruto to be allowed to live with me permanently in an on base house. Not an apartment." I say.

"Alright. You got it. Anything else?"

"Will you whip Menma like you did Naruto?" I ask.

"No . . . Naruto bled and hurt a lot but Menma will know a pain that is reserved for those in Hell. When he heals he will be given his discharge papers and escorted off base. Which reminds me, You are herby granted the rank of Lieutenant. Your pay will start at the end of the day."

"Thank you sir. May I leave?" I ask.

"Yes. I will let you know when the house is ready for you and Naruto. It should be no later than next Friday." I give thanks and walk out of the office.

I go back to the apartment. Naruto is in bed still but he is watching TV. I strip out of my clothes and get in bed with Naruto again. He smiles. I scoot over to him and get the blankets over us. He puts and arm around me and I rest my head on his chest.

"What did my dad want?" Naruto asks me.

"He just wanted to let me know what will be happening with Menma. He raised my rank and is giving us a house on base." I say.

"Us? What do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"I mean we get to live together . . . if you want that is." Naruto smiles. "Are you sure? This is fast. We've been together for a little over a month."

"I don't care. I love you. When it's real, it's real and you Naruto are fucking real!" I lean in and kiss Naruto on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of the chapter. Plz review!


	12. Sasuke's Pain part 2

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters.

Chapter 12: Sasuke's Pain part 2

 **(Naruto POV)**

It has been a few days since Sasuke returned. He is doing better but he is still in pain. We have tried being sexual together. I suggested it. I thought if we did what we normally do with Sasuke being the dominant one that he would be able to have sex. Unfortunately this wasn't the case.

Sasuke freaked out in the middle and had to stop. Each time we tried the last couple of days Sasuke lasted longer. Right now we can't get passed mutual touching and 69ing. I'm ok with waiting until he is ok but I don't know when that will be. I worry about Sasuke. For him to be broken like this . . . it is hard. Especially now that I am back in class.

I know Itachi has been with him today. While he is with him I am going to use the opportunity to see Menma. He is locked in a medical room. He is cuffed to the bed. I walk into the room. He looks up from the bed at me. He has a bandage wrapped around his head and covering his left eye. This is where Sasuke must have hit him.

"Hello little brother. Come to see me at my lowest?" Menma says.

"You were at your lowest a long time ago Menma." I say.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you rape Sasuke? Why did you want to hurt him so badly?" I ask. Menma lets out a sick laugh. "Hurt him? Oh my no. I wanted to hurt you. Sasuke will get over it but will you?"

"Of course I will. I love him."

"Love . . . what a dreadful bond and yet so easily severed. You love him now but you also now see how weak Sasuke really is. Be honest, you fell in love with the strong Sasuke. Now he is a broken weak toy. Toss him away now before you realize you are wasting your time." Menma says. I walk over to him and punch him the face.

Menma laughs again. "Struck a nerve? Admit it. You are disgusted by the fact that Sasuke had me inside him. You wanted to be inside him, pure untainted Sasuke."

"I knew about your relationship with Sasuke before remember? Even he told me you guys had sex. So I knew I wouldn't have been the first. I don't see what you think you accomplished."

"Of course not. You were always simple. Think about it. What did I take from Sasuke that you wanted? Something he had before I fucked him thirty ways from Sunday?" Menma says. What the fuck is he talking about? Sasuke wasn't a virgin so he took nothing.

"No ideas in that blonde head of yours?"

"I'm tired of the games Menma." I say.

"That's just it though . . . I'm never tired of the games. Now tell me what I took that you wanted."

"No idea lunatic . . . tell me so I can leave." I say.

"I took that last bit of purity from him. Do you think he will ever allow you to be inside him? No. He loves you yes but he is scarred now and the chances of him letting you fuck him are pretty slim. Sasuke was filled with pride and I stripped it from him. Imagine what is going through his head when he looks into your eyes? He sees me! When he sees your body he will see mine and when he sees your crest on your abs he will think of me. He will never allow you to make love to him! No matter what I win!" Menma chuckles as he says these things.

I go up to him and put my hands around his neck. Menma smiles at me. "Yes . . . do it." I begin to squeeze my brother's throat. He chokes out a laugh. I squeeze tighter and cut off his air completely. He can't make any more noise. He can only slowly die.

I see a sick joy in his one eye. A look that says do it and become me. I let go of my brother. He gasps for air. I start my way out of the room. Menma calls out to me. "Coward! You will never be strong!" I turn around. "No, I will never be you." I say. I give one last look at my brother and then walk out.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

Naruto has been in class all day. I wish he were here right now. He should have been back by now. Itachi has been here with me all day but this sucks still. I want Naruto here. He has been wonderful about all of this. We have tried to make love but I couldn't. I just kept flashing back to Menma. We were able to stroke one another and suck each other but it wasn't the same. I know Naruto wasn't satisfied.

I just can't shake Menma out of my head. I feel so weak and pathetic! I am stronger than this! Why can't I let this go? "Sasuke?" Itachi says. I look up at my brother.

"What?"

"What? I have been calling your name for five minutes." Itachi replies. "I'm sorry. I have a lot in my head right now."

"I'm aware. Talk to me."

"I don't know why I can't let go of what happened. I am Sasuke Uchiha! The coldest and strictest soldier in the military and I am weak like a child now." I say to my brother. Itachi sighs. "Is that what is bothering you? Sasuke you were raped. That isn't something you just get over. However and you won't like this . . . but Naruto isn't helping you." What is he talking about?

"Naruto is the only one helping me."

"In some ways but let's be honest the two could be identical twins. There is very little difference between the two. He is blonde . . . that is it."

"How about he isn't a psycho killer or a rapist or a sadist or pure fucking evil!" I yell in defense of my boyfriend. "Sure Naruto is a really nice guy but he is going to remind you of Menma. I think you need space from him."

"No. I love Naruto. He isn't Menma. He is the exact opposite."

"Really? Then why haven't you two had sex?" Itachi asks me bluntly. I look away. "We've . . . tried . . .Don't give me that look. I can't help flashing back to Menma. Naruto and I have been able to do stuff. We can kiss fine, hold each other fine and go down on one another fine. It's just intercourse isn't going well."

"Because he reminds you of Menma!"

"No! He doesn't." I yell back at my brother. "Fine, then let him fuck you. Prove me wrong. Sleep with him, show me how much you trust Naruto. If you trust him so much and he doesn't remind you of Menma then you will be able to let him make love to you." Itachi says. Is he challenging me? Does he really think I don't have the strength? I love Naruto. I want him to top me at some point.

"I have no problem with him topping me. I want him too."

"Then do it tonight."

"You assume we are just going to want to do it." Itachi gives me a look that just says are you kidding. "Fine yes we love to do it but I want it to be romantic."

"You're on leave . . . so plan something. I can stall Naruto." Itachi says.

"Ok . . . I need to set the room up now. I can take him to the restaurant he loves and then a walk on the beach near the base." I say. I run into my room but mine and Naruto's really. I rip the sheets off and toss them into the closet. Hopefully Naruto doesn't see that. He isn't fond of a mess. I grabs the red silk sheets from my bottom drawer and quickly put them on. Itachi is watching me as I do it. I grab candles and put them everywhere.

"I am going to text you when we are out and I want you to light these when I say. I also want you to do a trail of roses from the front door to the bed." Itachi holds in a laugh. He nods. "Alright. Naruto is on his way probably. I will call the restaurant and set you up. Just meet Naruto outside. I will stay here until you text me." Itachi says to me. He is smiling. He was against me an Naruto not even five minutes ago.

"This was a manipulation wasn't it?" I ask. Itachi smirks. "You didn't think about Menma did you?" He asks me. I smile. "Thanks. Alright I am going." I say as I walk out of the apartment.

I'm in luck because Naruto is walking up to the apartment now. He smiles when he sees me. I do feel more energized now. Itachi's challenge got my blood pumping. I feel good. I grab Naruto and pull him into a deep passionate kiss. Naruto seems surprised by the kiss.

We part after a moment. "Wow Sasuke, you're in a good mood. Special occasion?" Naruto asks. "Yea, I'm taking you out. You've done so much for me the last few days and I want to show you how grateful I am." I say. Naruto smiles.

"Ok, well let me change first." Naruto says. I grab him. "No, you look great baby. Let's just go now."

"Sasuke . . . I am in uniform and you are dressed like a sex God." I didn't even think of the clothes I am in. I wouldn't say I am a sex god. I am just wearing a open black buttoned shirt and perfect fit jeans.

"I love how you look. So let's go." I say. Before Naruto can continue to protest further I grab him and pull him with me to my car. My boyfriend relents and gets in. I star up the car and drive off base to our favorite restaurant.

Naruto is surprised by the restaurant. "Sasuke, this is too much. They are expensive." I lean over and kiss Naruto. "I love you. I want you to know that. I want you to have everything you could ever want or need. I want to be the one to give it to you." I say. Naruto looks at me longingly. He pulls me into a kiss. "Sasuke I love you. I don't deserve you." He gives me another kiss and we get out of the car and go into the restaurant.

Naruto stays behind me and I go to the host. "Uchiha, I believe there is a reservation." The host looks down at his book. "Yes sir and we have the bottle of the blackberry merlot that you wanted as well. It is chilling at your table right now." Itachi.

"Thank you." I say. The host escorts us to our table. I pull out Naruto's seat for him. He blushes and thanks me. I sit across from him. Our waitress comes out with two wine glasses and pours us each a glass. The waitress takes our order and walks off. I pick up my glass. "To you Naruto, the greatest and perfect boyfriend." Naruto picks his glass up. "To you Sasuke, the strongest man I know and a person who awakened my heart in ways I didn't know possible." We cling our glasses together and drink from our glasses.

We talk until the dinner comes to us. While we enjoy our meal I tell Naruto about my plan for the beach walk. He smiles. The meal is wonderful and I know Naruto is loving it.

We finish dinner and I pay for the meal. We take the bottle of wine with us. I drive us to the beach and park. I take my shoes off and Naruto does the same with his boots. He also throws his uniform top into the car. I lock up the car and we walk hand in hand towards the beach. I love the feeling of the sand. We walk down to the water and walk on the edge of the beach so we can feel the water.

I look up and see the moon. It is full and beautiful in the night sky. "Sasuke . . . this is so wonderful. I don't serve this." Naruto says. I squeeze his hand. We stop and I make Naruto look at me. "Naruto you deserve everything. You have no idea how wonderful you make me feel." I kiss Naruto on the lips. He returns the kiss.

"Sasuke . . . I'm a Namikaze. My family is fucked up. My dad isn't very nice. He is cruel . . . he murdered three guys. My brother is a rapist and just horrible. What if I am like them?" Did he say the general murdered three guys? Does Naruto mean the guys who tried to fuck him?

"Ignoring the murder thing for now . . . Naruto, you will never be like them. You are a kind person. You are so wonderful." I see moonlight reflect in tears in Naruto's eyes. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I . . . I almost killed Menma." Naruto says. What? "Naruto . . . what do you mean?" I ask.

"I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed. He was saying such horrible things about you and I got so angry . . ." I am slightly taken back by that but I am not going to let this consume the night or even us. "Naruto, you stopped . . . that shows you are not like your brother or father. Don't think about it. You are a wonderful person. I love you, I don't fear you. When I was in a relationship with Menma I was scared and bullied into "loving him". I fell in love with you."

Naruto hugs me. He whispers a thanks to me. I take the time and sneakily pull out my phone. I text Itachi. I slide my phone back into my pocket. "Come on, let's enjoy this wonderful night." I say. We walk down the rest of the beach and circle back. I love this time with Naruto. We sit down in the sand and spend a few minutes enjoying the cool night air, the perfect feel and sound of the water and the light of the moon.

"Naruto, I have one more surprise. It's at home." I say. Naruto looks at me. "So that is why you wouldn't let me go in and get cute looking."

"Naruto you are always cute . . . but yes." I say. We get up and go back to my car. I open the door for Naruto and he gets in. I run to the other side and get in. My heart is racing. I drive us home. Naruto stares out the window as we drive back. I think his confrontation with Menma got to him a little. He has strived to be different from his family.

I don't in anyway think he is like Menma. Even if he did almost kill him. I mean it is definitely unexpected. Naruto is a part of the assassin core but that is different. He will be killing for the nation. I need to just not think about this. I push the thoughts from my mind. We get back to the apartment in a few minutes. Naruto gets out of the car.

I follow Naruto towards the door. I grab him before he unlocks the door. Though it is unlikely the door is locked. Itachi doesn't have a key. "What are you . . . oh right, your surprise." Naruto says. I lean in for a kiss and push him against the door. I reach to the door knob and turn it. Like I thought it was unlocked and we went through the door. As soon as we are through the door Naruto pushes me up against the door causing it to slam shut. He locks the door.

"Sasuke . . . are you sure you want to . . . are you sure you want this?" Naruto asks me. I nod. "Turn around." I say. Naruto turns around and lets out a gasp. "Sasuke . . . my god . . . this is . . . "

"There's more . . ." I say. Naruto turns around and faces me. "What could there possibly be that already isn't here." Naruto asks. I kiss him on the lips. "I want you to make love to me." I say. Naruto opens his mouth in disbelief. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." I say. Naruto smiles.

 **(Naruto POV)**

"I want you to make love to me." Sasuke says to me. I can't believe this. I don't know what to say. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Sasuke says. I smile at him. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. "Are you sure . . . this could be too much for you."

"No, it isn't. You are perfect and I know this. I want our love to drive away the memories of Menma." Sasuke says. He grabs me by the hand and leads me into our bedroom. There are rose petals leading to the room. As we get into the room I see the red silk sheets from our first time. Where are the other sheets? Did he toss them into the closet? I told him not to do that! No, Naruto focus.

Sasuke stops at the bed. I kiss him on the lips. I unbutton his shirt and slide it off of him. Sasuke slips my shirt off. We continue to kiss and undress one another. Sasuke is doing well. We are naked and making out. Sasuke lies down on the bed. I climb on top of him and kiss him deeply. "Are you nervous?" I ask.

"No. I want you to make love to me." He says. I kiss Sasuke deeply. I feel his member poking me. I break the kiss and go down to his cock. I take him into my mouth and start sucking him. Sasuke puts his hands on my head. I love his cock.

After a few minutes I pull off and sit on Sasuke's chest. I put my cock at his mouth and he takes it in his mouth. Sasuke takes my full length deep into his throat. God does it feel good.

I pull out of his mouth. I lay on him and kiss him deeply. I love Sasuke so much. "Naruto I am ready. I want you in me." I give him another kiss and get on my knees. I reach over and grab some sensual oils and rub my length. I use a little more and rub Sasuke's entrance. He shakes a little. "Sasuke, are you ready?" I ask. Sasuke nods.

I put myself at his entrance and push in slowly. I stop and let him adjust before pushing in further. I slide my whole length in and lean down and kiss Sasuke. He is shaking but participating in the kiss. I am still doubtful, until he wraps his legs around me. I start moving in and out of him slowly. Sasuke moans into my mouth.

I pick up the pace and thrust harder. I love this. I kiss Sasuke on the check and down to his neck. I am tempted to bite him but that could be too much. I pick up the pace. Sasuke moans with each thrust. I am getting close. Sasuke is moaning louder. He pulls me down and holds me tight. Sasuke's nails dug into me. I felt him scratch me as I thrust harder.

"Naruto . . . God! I'm so close." He hasn't touched himself once. Oh my god! I'm hitting his spot. He's going to cum from me just doing him! Sasuke moans louder and his grip gets tighter. I'm so close to him I feel him cum on both of us. The cum slides all over us. His muscles tighten around my cock and in moments I cum inside Sasuke.

I keep thrusting until I feel every last drop shoot out into him. I collapse on top of him. Sasuke lets me go and I roll off of him. I slide out of him. I grab the comforter from the floor which he didn't try to hide. I pull it over both of us. Sasuke turns to me and lies his head on my chest.

"I love you Naruto. That was amazing." Sasuke says to me. I kiss him on the head and wrap my arm around him. "I love you too Sasuke. You are so amazing."

It isn't long before we both fall asleep.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

I wake up the fresh rays of the sun. Last night was amazing. Naruto was perfect. I love him. I want to stay like this. We were able to have sex and I didn't have a freak out. I knew Naruto was the one.

I hear my phone start to ring. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Sasuke, it is Minato. Today is the whipping. It will be at noon. I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you sir, I will be there." I hang up the phone and lie back next to Naruto. He stirs in his sleep. He smiles at me and kisses me. "Good morning. How are you?" Naruto asks me.

"I love you and it was amazing. I didn't think about Menma at all. You are amazing." I say.

"Out of curiosity how often will I get to top?" I smile. "It will happen plenty of times. I like the idea of flip sex. Being on top and switching to bottom." I say. Naruto kisses me. "So your dad called. He said the whipping is at noon. You going to go?"

"Yea. I want to be there for you." Naruto says. We start kissing again. I feel Naruto's cock getting hard. I look at the clock on my night stand. It says it's 09:37. "Naruto let's have sex." My blonde boyfriend smiles.

 **(two hours later)**

Naruto and I had sex for a while. We only finished ten minutes ago and it is 11:37. We don't have much time so we are showering together right now. We are going at it again. Naruto has his legs wrapped around me while we have sex up against the wall of the shower.

"God Sasuke, I'm going to cum!" It isn't long before we both cum together. I pull out of Naruto and set him down in the shower. "Ok, let's get clean." We shower and get clean.

We finish up with the shower and dry each other off. "Alright, we have like fifteen minutes. Let's dress quickly." We hurry and get into uniform and drive over to the assembly area. Normally because Naruto isn't an officer he couldn't sit with me but Minato is allowing it.

We take our seat and wait. It isn't long before Menma is escorted out to the pole where he will be tied. He looks over at us and gives a smirk. The soldiers tie him to the pole. Minato comes out with his whip.

"Lieutenant Namikaze you have been charged and found guilty of rape and assault of another soldier. In accordance to military conduct you will be whipped for your crimes and dishonorably discharged. Is there anything you have to say before sentence is carried out?" Minato says.

"Yea, I'd do it again . . ." Menma says and then looks at me and Naruto. Minato shakes his head and begins his whipping. I watch with a sick pleasure as Menma screams in agony from the pain. As strong as he is even he can't stand the pain. Naruto squeezes my hand. Time seemed to go by slowly. Blood poured from Menma's back.

Time finally caught up and Minato delivered the final hit. Soldiers took Menma away. Naruto and I walked over to Minato. I could see pain in his eyes. As angry as he was I could see he felt horrible about hurting his son.

"Sir . . . thank you but also I am sorry." I say to the general. "It's alright Sasuke. You deserve justice."

"I know that was hard dad. You did the right thing." Naruto says. "Minato puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Yea . . . I know. I wish I could have gotten through to him a long time ago. I thought he would get better being here with me and getting a high position but he only got worse. By the way, your house is ready. You two can move in whenever. It's in the officer district." Minato says before walking off.

Naruto and I look at one another, smile and kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done, plz review!


	13. Chapter 13

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters.

Chapter 13: Three Months Later

 **(Naruto POV)**

It's been three months since Sasuke and I moved in together. It has been amazing. Sasuke still gets nightmares over the Menma stuff but he is pretty much over it. The house we live in is awesome. It's so big. My father went overboard with it. It's two stories, six bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, and a huge ass basement connected to an indoor pool. I was even given a car.

The house is unused for the most part but we're glad to have it. If Sasuke and I ever get married and want to start a family the house will be perfect. Until then we use the spare room for different things. One is an office for us both, one we use for work out equipment and the other three are for guests.

Anyway, Sasuke is happy with his new position and rank he took from Menma. I finally got out tech school two months ago. I've been doing missions a few times a month since then. Some of the missions keep me away. Sasuke sometimes comes with me. He communicates with me as I carry out the mission. It's Sasuke's job to coordinate missions. He and his team monitor the ground through hacking cameras or using satellite detection.

My first mission was the assassination of a noble from an enemy nation. He had many guards but I was able to take him out without being seen. I was so nervous about it. Afterwards the adrenaline I felt was addictive. I was lucky that Sasuke was with me on that mission. When I got back from the mission we made love in a lustful passion.

I felt dirty because I was turned on by the thrill of the kill. I haven't told Sasuke about this. I don't want him to think less of me.

Today Sasuke and I are going to Dad's office. He has some mission for us both. We are walking to his office now. "I wonder who you have to kill now." Sasuke says aloud. "No idea, probably another noble." I reply.

We walk into the building and go up to my father's floor. "Alright, here we go." I say. We knock on his door. "Lieutenant Uchiha and Sergeant Namikaze reporting for duty." Sasuke and I both say. Yea I got promoted a month ago. Father calls us in. We walk in and take a seat.

"Gentleman. I have a new mission for you both." Father says.

"Who do I need to kill now?"

"No one. You two will be my personal bodyguards on an ally conference. We will be leaving out by airship to meet with allies. We will be then boarding a luxury ship and setting sail to the neutral island territory for the conference. It will take about two days to get there by ship. You have three hours to pack." Father says to us. Sasuke and I look at each other and then to father. "That isn't very big notice."

Dad looks at us. "Oh I'm sorry did you two not want a low level mission where you will get to essentially have a romantic getaway on the world's most luxurious ship?" Dad says sarcastically. We both are speechless.

"Of course! We'll pack immediately." We say in unison. Dad smiles. "Good, dismissed." Dad says. We both walk out of the office and run home to start packing!

 **(Sasuke POV)**

We are packing clothes for a bad ass trip on the best ship in the world. I am so excited. I mean yea Naruto and I live together and thus do it like every night but this is like a vacation. Bodyguard duty is always easy. I look over at my boyfriend. He is putting clothes and what looks like a toy. Naruto and his toys in bed. Oh well I like them too.

"Ya know darling, you don't know we will be able to use those toys on the trip. We may not have time to do it." I say. Naruto looks over at me with a mischievous smile. "Oh we will use them. I plan on doing it in three places on this ship. Our room, a car in the storage so we can reenact Titanic and against the railing of the bow."

"We'll get caught having sex against the railing of the bow." I reply.

"Nah, We'll be clothed. You just slip your cock through your zipper into a hole you will make in my pants and fuck me. They won't know we are doing it. Please! Please Sasuke!" Naruto says as he comes over to me and kisses me on the lips. "Fine." I say.

We finish packing our stuff and meet with Minato at the Air port. We get on his grand ship and take off towards the port to the west where the ship is. It doesn't take long to get there. Naruto is ready, mostly for the sex in the odd spots. His desire to fulfill this Titanic dream of his is amusing.

The ship docks in the port and we leave and board the luxury ship. We are in a suite with Minato. Our room is separate obviously but we will need to be careful if we do anything. The suite is magnificent. This will truly be amazing.

We put our bags down. Naruto and I share a quick kiss. "God Sasuke take me now!" Naruto says to me. I smile and kiss him again. "I love you Naruto. So no. You can wait until tonight. I promise we will have sex in all three spots you want." Naruto slides his hands up my shirt. I pull his hands away. "Ok, let's do it now."

 **(Time skip, 45 minutes later)**

Naruto and I finished a couple of minutes ago. We are relaxing in the bed now. There is a loud knock on the door. "Sasuke! Naruto! Stop fucking and get dressed for dinner!" I hear the general yell out. Naruto and I quickly dress in the suits we brought with us.

Naruto is so fucking sexy in a suit. We walk to dinner. On our way we pass the replica grand staircase of the Titanic. Needless to say Naruto made someone take a picture of us kissing at the clock on the grand staircase.

After our kiss we meet Minato in the dining room and take our seats at his table. The Captain is also at the table eating with us. I don't recognize him but that isn't surprising given this isn't a military vessel.

The waiter comes around to Naruto and I. "What can I get you sir?" The waiter asks. "I'll have the lamb entrée." The waiter takes my order down and Naruto orders the same. Everyone around the table talks about random things. Most of the people here are nobles from different nations. Some of our nobles are here but not at this table.

Naruto slides his hand on my thigh and gently rubs his hand up and down. I swear he is always horny. I lean over and whisper. "Darling, we did it like twenty minutes ago. Chill." I say and kiss Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto slides his hand all the way to my crotch and grabs me. He gives me a squeeze and then takes his hand away. I laugh lightly to myself. We eventually get our food. It is phenomenal. I love it so much.

Naruto and I finish dinner and say goodnight to everyone. We're not going to bed but we are heading out onto deck. Naruto is making me rather. We walk out towards the deck hand in hand. I have become very comfortable with people seeing us.

We talked as we went onto deck and walked towards the bow of the ship. The sun was down so the sky was a perfect black blanket. The stars and moon were shining beautifully. It was very romantic. It was also very cold out. I doubt even Naruto in his over hyped sex hormones wouldn't want to do it now.

He proves me wrong though. We get to the front of the bow and he stands on the rails. He pulls a knife out and cuts a small hole in the back of his pants. Naruto puts the knife away and then rips the cut to make it more open. I feel a twitch in my pants. God I'm turning into Naruto.

I unzip my pants and reach in to slid my underwear down just enough. I pull my cock out and stroke it. "It's fucking cold Naruto."

"Yea well your nice dick will be warm in my ass." I hear Naruto say. I also hear his pants unzip. I get myself hard and I feel Naruto's entrance. It is still oily from earlier so my cock is good to slide in. It might hurt him a little bit but Naruto is should be fine.

I spit into my hand and rub myself before sliding my length into Naruto. He lets out a moan. No one should see us doing this. It will look like we are just standing here. Plus who in their right mind would have sex in frigid cold weather.

I thrust in and out of Naruto. I am hitting his spot hard and fast. He loves it. Naruto grips the rails with his right hand as he strokes himself with his left hand. "God Sasuke! Harder." I thrust harder and deeper.

"Naruto, I'm getting close." I know short sex but this is the meaning of a quickie. The car sex will be great and long. "Ok baby, I'm cumming." Naruto says. I feel his muscles clench around my cock as I fuck him. The erotic feeling makes me cum inside Naruto.

I pull out of Naruto and slide my member back into my pants. I pull my underwear up as best as I can which isn't very good and then zip my pants. I hear Naruto zip his pants up. He turns around and kisses me on the lips. "I love you Sasuke, I love you so much." Naruto says. He kisses me again. I slide my tongue into his mouth. We kiss for a while. We part from our kiss. "I'm cold Sasuke. Let's go back to the room."

 **(Time Skip, 22 hours later, Naruto POV)**

I love Sasuke. We actually had a quickie on the bow of the ship. It was amazing. We just finished dinner. We are now in the ballroom. "Sasuke, they are about to play the once upon a December waltz. Dance with me!" **(youtube once upon a December for the music)** I say. Sasuke gives me a smile. He takes me by the hand and leads me onto the dance floor. Fortunately I had two pairs of suit pants. Those others are now worthless.

Sasuke leads in the dance as the music begins to play. I love this music. It is wonderful. We dance closely as the music plays. "I love you Naruto." I smile at Sasuke's words. I lean up and kiss while we dance. "You're amazing, I love you so much Sasuke."

The music begins to pick up and we move a little faster on the dance floor. Sasuke dips me and leans down for a kiss. He pulls me back up and we continue in our dance.

As the song comes to a close Sasuke pulls me close for a kiss. He pulls away. "This was wonderful Sasuke."

"Marry me." I hear Sasuke say. I was sure I misheard him. "What?" I ask.

Sasuke drops down on one knee and pulls a box from his pocket. He opens the box and inside is a beautiful silver ring with a ruby stone set on top of the band. Sasuke takes my hand and looks at me. "Oh my God . . . yes." Sasuke smiles and slides the ring onto my finger. He stands up and pulls me into a kiss.

"Come on, I borrowed the keys to a limo in the storage area. Let's go baby." Sasuke says to me. I blush and feel Sasuke grab me by my wrist.

 **(Normal POV, 15 minutes later, submarine near ship)**

"Sir the ship will be in range within fifteen minutes." A weapons specialist officer says. Menma smirks. "You may fire when we are in range. One missile should be enough. When done, raise the ship so I may board. I need to ensure that the General is taken down." Menma says. He young Namikaze walks over to a screen. "It will all be over soon Father . . . brother." Menma lets out a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it has been a long while since I updated but I lost passion and only just started doing this chapter. It was rough and that is why this chapter is short and kind of stinky. The next will be better I promise. I will update much sooner.


	14. Knight Fall

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters.

Chapter 14: Knight Fall

 **(Sasuke POV)**

We get into the limo and lock the doors. As Naruto and I kiss we rip our clothes off in a heat of passion. The heat of our bodies already make the car warm. I push Naruto down onto the seats and rips his pants off. His underwear come off with them. Naruto looks at me with a passionate stare.

"I love you Naruto." I say as I take my pants off. I slide my boxers off and then climb on top of Naruto. We kiss passionately for a few minutes. I pull away and part Naruto's legs. I lean in between his legs and take his length in my mouth. Naruto grabs my head and pulls me closer.

I slide my hands up his body as I pleasure him. He moans at my sucking. I continue my affectionate loving and pull away after a few moments. I lean up and kiss Naruto on the lips. "Get me wet baby, so I can slide in." I say to Naruto. He smiles and get close to his mouth with my lower body. Naruto takes me into his mouth and begins to suck me. I want him to keep going but I won't last long. He has a mouth like no other.

I pull out of my lover's mouth. I back away and get in between Naruto's legs. He wraps his legs around me and I push my length deep inside Naruto. He lets out a moan. I thrust inside him. The limo rocks as I make love to Naruto. The windows steam up with our hot breaths.

Naruto strokes himself to my thrusts. I know I am hitting his spot because he is moaning, almost screaming in pleasure. "Sasuke, God! Fuck me Harder! I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto yells. I hope no one heard him.

I can feel myself getting close. I keep thrusting in Naruto. I feel his muscles clench around my cock. He cums all over himself. It isn't long before I cum deep inside Naruto.

I pull out of Naruto and collapse on top of him. We kiss sloppily. Naruto wraps his arms around me. "I love you Sasuke . . . there are no bounds to my love for you." Naruto whispers. I kiss him on the cheek. "I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you Naruto." I say.

 **(Sasuke POV, 15 minutes later)**

Naruto and I dress and head out of storage and up onto deck. When we get outside we look into the sky before twirling around like we were dancing. When we stop I pull Naruto into a deep kiss.

 **(Normal POV)**

As Sasuke and Naruto shared their kiss on deck the night look outs are searching the open ocean for anything that might bring harm to the vessel. Unfortunately for them they could not see what was below the oceans. Just below was a submarine commanded by none other than Menma.

The wayward Namikaze wanted revenge on his brother and father. "Sir we are within range." A young officer says to Menma. He turns to the officer. "Fire." Menma commands.

In moments a missile is shot from the submarine and soars to the unaware ship. Sasuke and Naruto kiss on the deck but their kiss is interrupted by a loud boom and the ship rattling. The two lovers break their kiss and look around.

 **(Naruto POV)**

What was that? The ship shook violently. "Sasuke, what is going on?" I ask desperately. Sasuke runs over to the side of the ship and looks down. I follow him over to the side of the ship. I can see smoke coming from the water. Is this an attack? "Come on Naruto, we need to find the Captain and the General." Sasuke walks quickly with me following behind him. We go up on the bridge and see several ship officers and the Captain talking.

"What is the damage? Do we know what happened?" The captain asks one of his officers. "We're not certain who sir and we can't see the damage. The area is already flooded."

"Captain! Where is the General? We need to get off of this ship now!" Sasuke yells to the captain.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, as you are just a passenger on this ship I expect you to follow my men's orders. We aren't letting anyone off of the ship until we know the situation." Says the captain.

"Don't be stupid! The ship is sinking! We are nowhere near the island, we won't be able to shore up."

"The pumps Sasuke-"

"The pumps buy you time! Minutes only! No matter what you do this ship will be at the bottom of the ocean. You need to evacuate the ship now." The Captain looks out onto the water.

"Alright, men, start getting passengers onto the life boats now." The men all nod and begin their work to save the passengers.

"Move your fucking ass before I shoot you!" I hear my father yell. My father walks up onto the bridge of the ship. "Captain. What is going on?"

"We're under attack general. We are getting people off of this ship. I want you to get onto a lifeboat now." The captain says. "We need to get everyone off the ship. I won't get off until they all are."

"Sir! There isn't enough boats. You take priority. At the rate the water has flooded into ship, it was stay afloat for an hour, two at most." I see fear and anger flash in my father's eyes. "Fine, get as many off as you can. How cold is the water?" Father asks.

"It's below freezing. The people won't survive long. We're too far to shore up. I am putting out an SOS but I do not know if it will get anyone here in time." The captain says with sadness in his tone. Sasuke looks me in the eyes. "Naruto, we need to get off the ship now." Sasuke says to me. The captain and his officers walk off and my father comes towards us. He grabs me by the arm

I am pulled away from Sasuke. My father won't let go of me as he pulls me somewhere. Sasuke runs after me. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"There aren't many boats Naruto! I won't let you die!" I try to pull out of his grip. "I won't! All three of us will get onto the boat." My father ignores me. "Dad? All three of us right! Right!" I demand.

Dad stops walking. "No alright! Do you know how many women nobles are on this ship? Or how many kids? They are going to get the priority. There isn't enough room for everyone even people of our standing. You have a low station in the military and you won't get on a boat. So I am making sure you get on mine."

"Dad I can't leave you." I say. "I will get off the boat. I will try to get Sasuke off as well, but you are my priority. I won't lose two sons."

"What are you talking about? What happened to Menma?" I ask.

"He's gone, your mom called, he left a couple of weeks ago. I don't know where he is or what he is doing but knowing him it is self destructive." My father says. He starts pulling me again. We are almost to one of the life boats.

"Dad . . . I can't get on without you or Sasuke. I love you both."

"Just do as I tell you! Naruto I know I have been a horrible father to you but you need to trust me. I need you to get on this boat!" Father says to me. "N o dad."

"Yes Naruto!" I turn. It's Sasuke. He caught up to us. "What?" I ask Sasuke.

"Darling, I want you to get on the boat. I wouldn't be able to survive if anything happened to you." Sasuke says to me. I look around not knowing what to do. I see people getting into other life boats. Father and Sasuke look at one another and together force me into the boat.

I reach out for Sasuke. He grabs my hand and gives me a pained smile. One of the ship officers pushes Sasuke back. "Get back please." The officer says as he looks at one of the other officers. "And lower away!" The officer yells.

The boat drops a foot and startles us all. The boat begins to lower away. I look around and see women and children crying around me. They are looking up at their loved ones. I look at Sasuke and father. I see tears in Sasuke's eyes. Was father lying?

The ship is going to get too low for me to jump back on. I gather resolve and get up. I jump from the boat and back onto the ship. I hear my father and Sasuke yelling. I pull myself onto the ship and start running to get back up onto deck.

I run inside and go up the grand staircase to get to the deck. Sasuke intercepts me. He calls me an idiot and kisses me. My Father comes up to use both. "Naruto what the Hell are you doing? This isn't fucking Titanic. No sane person just jumps back onto a sinking ship! Maybe you didn't notice on your decent but the bow is already under water. The ship is sinking faster than we thought. This will all be under the waves in the next thirty minutes, there is roughly fifteen minutes left of unloading boats from the ship. We need to go now." Father says to us.

We were going to go and head up to deck but were stopped by my brother Menma. He is holding a gun and pointing it at us. "You're going nowhere father, brother, kitty cat." Menma says and winks with his one eye at Sasuke. "Come on, let's have a chat." Menma says. With the panic all about no one really notices him and the gun.

Menma forces us into the empty control room where the wheel was. "Down on your knees." Menma says to all of us. We all do as he says. "I must say this is perfect. I am the reason you all are going to die, but I am going to kill one of you. I'm not sure which one though." Menma says as he waves his gun around slowly.

"This is ridiculous! Ever the fucking child Menma!" I yell. He walks over to me and hits me across the face with his gun. "Shut it little brother. Actually this helps me immensely. Now I know who I am going to kill." Menma backs away and points the gun at me.

"Goodbye little brother. I will not miss you." Menma says. He aims the gun at me. He begins to pull the trigger. I don't know what to do. "It's over." Menma says as he pulls the trigger and the gun goes off.

My life flashes before my eyes. I see my early childhood, my time in basic, my first kiss with Sasuke, my first time with Sasuke, Sasuke proposing to me. When I regain composure I notice something passing in front of me. It took the shot. The next thing I know is I hear loud screaming and pounding.

Sasuke is fighting with Menma. He tossed the gun to the ground. If Sasuke is fighting Menma . . . I look down. " . . . Dad?" I say. I grab my dad and turn him over to face me. He is alive. He reaches up to my face. His hand is bloodied. He touches my cheek. "I love you . . . Naruto . . . I-I . . . Forgive me for what I did to you."

"Dad . . . please don't leave me! I need you! I forgive you for everything dad. It doesn't matter anymore . . . please Dad . . . I love you." I yell. I pull dad and prop him up against the wall. I look at his chest. The gun shot is in his gut. "Damn it . . . dad . . . why did you jump in front of the bullet?" I say. My father looks at me and smiles as blood drips from his mouth. "You do stupid things for those you love." I hug my dad.

I turn around. Sasuke and Menma are wrestling around outside the room. They are near the edge of the ship. "Go . . . get out of here. Close the door and don't look back. Get Sasuke and survive . . . ." Father says to me. "I love you dad." I say before I walk out of the room and close the door. I look over and see Sasuke push Menma over the edge of the boat. I run over to Sasuke. "Come on, we need to find a boat." I say.

 **(Normal POV)**

The ship was sinking fast. The bow was under the water and the ship was almost half way under. It would be only minutes before the ship was too far underwater to continue to sending boats off of the ship.

Water flooded into the room slowly where Minato was slowly bleeding out. "Good luck my son . . . forgive me Kushina . . . I couldn't make it home." The room wouldn't flood completely yet. Water crept up the window as the room went under the waves.

Sasuke and Naruto looked for a boat but they were all gone. "We need to stay on the ship as long as possible." Sasuke says to Naruto. The two run to the end of the ship that was slowly ascending into the air. The ship groaned at the pressure.

The remaining passengers not running to the stern were inside at the grand staircase. The glass dome above the staircase shatters and water floods into the ship more quickly. The final descent of the ship was happening. Water floods the ship and breaks apart the first class halls and rooms. Minato looks out the windows. He smiles and hopes and dreams one last time. "Good luck Naruto . . . my precious son . . ." Minato says before he takes his last breath and falls into eternal slumber. The windows break and water floods into the room.

Sasuke and Naruto get to the stern and hang onto the railing. "Sasuke . . . I'm scared."

"Just think Naruto . . . you wanted to reenact Titanic." Sasuke says trying to relieve the tension. The lights of the ship shut off and the sea is blackened with darkness. "This isn't what I had in mind baby." Naruto says trying to also relieve the tension.

Sasuke looks out and sees a faint light in the distance. "A ship! Naruto it's a ship!" Sasuke yells. The blonde looks out and smiles. "Great, but it is still pretty far away." Naruto says. There is a loud snap in minutes. The ship breaks apart and the stern falls into the ocean. As the bow sinks into the ocean it brings the stern up. It twists and breaks from the bow. The stern begins to flood and sink into the water.

Sasuke and Naruto held onto the ship until it left them. Sasuke and Naruto swim to the surface of the water and search for something to hold onto. "Come on baby!" Sasuke yells as they find a large piece of the ship floating in the water. Sasuke helps Naruto onto the wood. Sasuke pulls himself onto the wood and lies next to Naruto.

"The ship will be here soon." Sasuke says Naruto. "It's fucking cold." Naruto says. The remaining passengers scream in pain from the cold water. The remaining boats shoot flares into the sky to get the attention of the ship. One boat however turned around to get surviving passengers. Sadly the boat would not make it back in time to save them all. It would take only minutes for the people in the water to die.

The young officer on the boat went back to find survivors. His crewmen got the boat back to the area of the sinking as fast as possible. "Is there anyone alive out there! Can anyone hear me?" The officer yells. The boat goes through a sea of dead bodies floating in the sea. "These are all dead sir . . ."

"We waited too long . . . keep searching them, keep looking!" The officer yells. Sasuke and Naruto look out and see the light from the officers flash light. "Naruto stay here. I am going to go over to that dead dude with the whistle."

"Babe that's gross . . . but do it." Naruto says. Sasuke drops into the water and swims over to the dead officer and pulls the whistle from his mouth. He blows on the whistle to get the attention of the boat.

"Come about!" The boat slows down and turns its direction towards the sound of the whistle. It a matter of minutes the boat comes up to Sasuke and Naruto and gets them from the cold water.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

It has been a few days since the incident at sea. Naruto and I were back at the base. We reported everything. We had a memorial for Minato and a faux funeral given we couldn't get his body. Naruto was barely consolable. He is still in bad shape but his anger was pushing him to fight on.

Fortunately the new General, Kakashi, has halted all missions for Naruto and myself. Naruto hasn't been home since we got back. He has been staying with his mom. I am going to go over there later. I wanted Naruto and his mom to have time to grieve together.

Right now I am waiting for Kakashi to come tell me his plans for the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chapter. I am not sure how many are left in the story. I know the ending I want to do and possibly a second ending . . . but the end is in sight. I will say there is for sure at least 4 more chapters but possibly and likely more.


	15. Chapter 15

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters.

Chapter 15: Corrupted Angel

 **(Sasuke POV)**

It has been two weeks since Menma killed Minato. Menma was never found at sea so it is believed he survived his fall and the cold water. Naruto has been . . . different since then. He isn't the same person I met long ago. The death of his father has driven him to a darker self. It is frightening honestly. He is almost like Menma. He still retains a little innocence but he is overcome with rage.

Kakashi has kept him from missions for now but Naruto is pushing to go out and do missions. He wants to find Menma and kill him. I don't know what to do. I can't fix anything. I love him so much but this is becoming a huge strain on me.

Naruto only comes home to sleep. He stopped staying with his mom after a week. However he only comes home to sleep or have sex and not romantic passionate sex, lustful sex. Things have been difficult. I am supporting him as best as I can but each passing day he is getting worse. I don't even know what Naruto does. Kakashi isn't letting him leave. I assume he is spending time with his mom. I know she has basically gone catatonic.

I am making dinner right now. Itachi is on his way over to discuss something with me. He is staying for food though. Which is fine with me because Naruto won't be here. I hear a knocking on the door and walk over and open it up.

"Come on in big brother." I say as Itachi walks in. "Smells good Sasuke, what are you making?"

"Just lobster, mashed potatoes, grilled asparagus and I also made some tea. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Go sit down." I say. Itachi walks over to the dining room table and takes a seat.

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi asks me. I sigh. "I don't know. He is never home anymore except to sleep or fuck me." I say with a little bitterness.

"Sasuke, he did have a horrible thing happen to him. He is going to need time."

"Why? Tell me why I can't be enough for him? I know he is hurt. His psychotic brother killed his father but he won't talk to me about it. I don't know why."

"Maybe he blames you." Itachi offers. "Why? Why would he blame me?"

"He has no one to blame."

"I am his fiancé! Why . . . it makes no sense."

"That is why it makes sense. He loves you so much and he probably hates himself for being happy you are alive when his dad died." I never considered that. Still, Naruto needs to open up to me.

"Maybe." I say as I finish up the meal. I put food down on the table for us. Itachi waits for me to sit down before he begins eating. Itachi seems to enjoy the food. He gets tired of eating food on base. Itachi and I talk for a while as we eat. Our time is interrupted by Naruto coming through the door. He walks in and looks over at us.

"Itachi . . . good of you to come over. Sasuke . . ." Naruto says before walking off to the bedroom. Itachi takes a drink from his wine glass. "Go ahead little brother. Talk to him." Itachi says to me. I get up and head over to my bedroom.

"Babe . . . what are you doing?" I ask Naruto. He is changing out of his clothes. "Getting changed Sasuke. I've been working all day."

"Naruto . . . look at me." I beg. Naruto turns his head and looks at me. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asks me.

"What do I want?! I want the man I love!" I yell without thinking. Naruto throws his jacket down. "Fuck you Sasuke! I have had a lot happen in case you didn't notice!"

"I get that! You won't talk to me about it! You have just closed me out and only come around to fuck me just like Men . . . just like . . ." I say hoping Naruto didn't put together what I said.

"What was that? I'm like who? Menma? Is that what you think of me? Is that it?" Naruto asks me. I can see pain and anger in his eyes.

"No! I love you Naruto . . . but this person you are becoming . . . this isn't the man I fell in love with." I say. Naruto shakes his head. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I am broken! Think about it. Menma raped you, he tried to kill me, tried to kill you, he successfully killed my Dad and he broke my mother and now he broke me. He got what he wanted. He said this would happen."

"What would happen? What did Menma say would happen?" I ask.

"That you would stop loving me and that I would be like him. It happened. He won!" Naruto says. I move to Naruto and pull him close. I hold him. I whisper into his ear. "Don't. I love you . . . you are strong Naruto. You will not turn into Menma. Talk to me and let it out." I say. Naruto pushes me away.

"I just can't . . . I love you Sasuke. I was so happy you lived that night and I hate myself for it. My dad is dead and we literally just connected for the first time. I am not right! Sasuke . . . I love killing, I wanted to kill my brother when he was helpless in his hospital bed . . . there is a darkness in me that can't be tamed. I don't want to expose you to that." Naruto says to me.

"Naruto shut up. I know who you are and that is a beautiful perfect person. There is no darkness in you." I kiss Naruto lightly on the lips. I pull away from him and see that he crying.

"Sasuke . . . how can you possibly love me?"

"Everything about you calls to me Naruto. We may not have been each other's first loves but I believe we will be each other's last loves." Naruto closes his eyes. I wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Do you feel better?" Naruto nods yes. I embrace him again. "I will always love you."

 **(Naruto POV, Five days later)**

It's been hard since dad died. Mom is still catatonic. Things are better now with me and Sasuke. I pushed him away. I resented myself for loving him and being happy that he survived when dad didn't.

I can't do that to him though. It's not Sasuke's fault. I am at the office hoping to get a mission. Now that my mood has improved I've been hoping to get a mission finally. Especially if it means killing my brother.

"Brat! Kakashi wants to see you. He and Sasuke are in his office." Tsunade says to me. I make my way to the main office where Kakashi and Sasuke are waiting for me. I get to the office and knock.

"Come in Naruto." Kakashi says to me. I walk in and take a seat next to Sasuke. "Alright, You have a mission Naruto. Sasuke will be accompanying you on this mission. It is important. We have located a secret base in a forest three hundred miles from us. This base works in conjunction with a very powerful airship. We have received vital information on. This ship belongs to a group of people calling themselves the Order. They are lead by an unknown man and their level of technology rivals our own. Menma has been giving them info for years now and they are going to attack. We need to stop them before that. Their ship is called a super continent destroyer. It has enough fire power to obliterate us. So we are attacking in a four stage attack. One by land to attack the base and shut down their communications. One by sea to stop their fleet that protects the super continent destroyer. One by air to take down the SCD and finally you and Sasuke. You are to infiltrate the SCD and take out their leader we only know as the Emperor and Menma the man who betrayed all of us. Can you accept this mission?" I didn't know how to process what he was saying. This is going to be one of the hardest things in my life.

"How do we board the SCD?" I ask.

"Fortunately the Order wears particular uniforms with helmets masking their faces. We have acquired two officer uniforms for the both of you. We have also acquired a password so you may get on the ship. Once inside locate the Emperor and Menma. The Emperor is the main target so don't let your hatred for Menma cloud the issue. The Emperor must die to ensure this Order falls for good."

Sasuke asks Kakashi a question. "How aware were all of you of this Order? Did General Namikaze know?"

"He was aware of them but we didn't have vital information on them to assess their threat level. It is thanks to Commander Nara that we were able to find out anything. He hacked their communications. Smart kid really." Kakashi says. Figures Shikamaru hacked them.

"If I may, who are the leaders of the assault teams?" I ask.

"Shikamaru is leading the land based attack. Kiba is one of the leaders attacking by sea. Itachi and myself will be leading the campaign in the air and Sasuke is lead on the assassination."

"Aren't they a little too fresh to the military life for this big of a mission?"

"Are you saying I should remove you from the mission Naruto? After all you were in their squad for graduation too." Kakashi replies.

"No sir."

"Good, then you will leave two hours. Good luck both of you."

Sasuke and I walk out the door and make our way to our house. Sasuke stops me midway. "Naruto, let's marry now." Sasuke says. I am shocked by his sudden desire. "I thought we were waiting until the fall."

"Naruto . . . this is a big mission and if I die I want to die married to you."

"You won't die Sasuke. Still . . . I feel the same. Let's get married." Sasuke and I called our friends and they met us over by the base chapel. We went inside and the Chaplin through financial persuasion overlooked two guys getting married.

"We are gathered here today to join together these two men who through all things have shown love for one another above all else. It is in that love I join them in marriage. Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Namikaze to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"

"I do." Sasuke says. "And do you Naruto Namikaze, take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded spouse?" The Chaplin asks.

"I do." I say.

"I pronounce you wedded. You may kiss." Sasuke and I share a passionate kiss.

Sasuke and I part from our friends and go consummate the marriage quickly before making our way to start the mission.


	16. Author's Note

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok so this isn't the end. However I have a major block so I am asking my loyal readers to message or review and give me ideas of how you wanted the story to end in this final chapter(s). I'd like to incorporate those ideas into what I DO have and finish this story. All credit will be given to those who's ideas are used.**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**


	17. Tempus Finis

Falling for the General's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me posting chapters.

 **Chapter 17: Tempus Finis**

 **(Normal POV)**

Naruto and Sasuke make their way to the coast. The two already changed into Order uniforms. Once they hit the coast they will infiltrate the order's airport so they can get to the SCD. Itachi and Kakashi bid them farewell. The two make their way to their individual command ships.

Itachi will command the main air force while Kakashi commands over medical and capital ships. The capital ships are designed to fire strong shells from outside enemy range. The ships also have their own fighter ships in the event of being attacked at close range or if Itachi will need reinforcements.

Kiba was commanding the Tobirama. His ship was leading the ocean assault on the sea forces guarding the area under the SCD. This naval fleet is designed to distract the SCD from the air force which will come in after the start of the operation. This won't happen until after Sasuke and Naruto are onboard the SCD.

The two lovers will be drop a beacon from the ship that will emit a sound pulse for the naval ships to pick up on. While this happens Shikamaru leads an assault team on the forest base. If successful it will shut down communications between the SCD, the air ships and the Naval fleet below which will turn the tide of the battle.

 **(Naruto POV)**

Sasuke and I said our goodbyes to our friends. We all agreed to meet once this was over and celebrate. We all have something to look forward to and I can't speak for anyone else but I don't feel I can keep that promise. I fear that I am going to die.

Sasuke and I are crossing into the airport with a stolen Order vehicle. We come to the guards and they scan a bar code on our uniforms that confirm our involvement with the Order. They allow us in and we drive and park our car before going to the transport carrier to the SCD.

We walk to the ship and are stopped by two guards, who aim their shotguns at us. "Halt, where are you going?"

"To the SCD." Sasuke says.

"Access password?" The guard asks.

"Tempus Finis." Sasuke says. The guards lower their weapons. "Go." We walk onto the carrier and in moments the carrier takes us to the airship. I feel my heart beating fast in my chest. So many things can go wrong. This four stage attack is made to look like the perfect way to attack but it is all precautionary on the basis others fail.

If Shikamaru and his team dies the enemy maintains communication but that isn't an issues because the cannons on the Titan, the ship Itachi has, has an EMP cannon which can knock out communications if necessary. It will knock out ours as well which is why Shikamaru is going to the enemy base.

The goal of the mission is to blow the ship out of the sky so me and Sasuke are not needed to kill the Emperor or my brother. We were sent here for more than the Emperor or my brother. If Kakashi and Itachi fail, we are meant to blow the ship from the inside. Sasuke has explosives that will destroy the reactor in the ship.

If both air and infiltration fail then Kiba is meant to activate the main gun on the Tobirama. It will launch a powerful experimental laser weapon that will bring the SCD down.

The carrier flew us to the main ship and docked inside.

 **(Normal POV)**

Kiba set sail with the fleet. He commanded the Tobirama and leads over 100 ships. Moments ago his ship received a pulse from the sound device that Naruto and Sasuke had dropped upon arrival.

"Alright men, all ahead full! We begin. Communications officer, please inform the general that we are beginning the operation. Choji, ETA of first ships?" Kiba says.

"ETA, ten minutes." Choji replies. The ships sail through the ocean towards the location of the enemy fleet and the SCD. Kiba felt nervous. This was his first big mission. He had a girl waiting for him back at home. He hadn't told any of his friends but he is going to be a dad. Kiba planned on marrying the girl when he gets back from the mission.

 **(Normal POV, Kakashi's ship, Saturn)**

"Sir, we have received word from the Tobirama that the sound pulse has been activated. They are heading to the battle area now, ETA, ten minutes for them." An officer says to Kakashi.

"Alright, maintain speed for now. In approximately 7 minutes speed up. We will be able to surprise the SCD and his fleet." Kakashi says to his men. The information is transmitted to the Titan. Kakashi walks over to the communications console and types into the computer the location of Shikamaru.

Kakashi picks up a phone attached to the console and connects to Shikamaru. "This is commander Nara."

"Begin the operation. We will engage the Order in 15 minutes. Knock out the communications as quickly as possible."

"It will be done. I estimate that communications will be down in 13 minutes." Shikamaru says.

Kakashi hangs up and takes his seat. He takes a breath. Kakashi feared what the Order had in store. The operation is risky no matter what safeguards are in place.

 **(Shikamaru POV)**

This is going to be very difficult. The Order have this place well guarded but my plan should work. The main attack force will go in from the back where the enemy is sure we will attack. While they are busy I and a small squad will kill the guards in the front and make our way in.

Once inside I will activate a small EMP charge that will shut down the security terminals including the weapons systems. Inferred analysis reveals the main security room 500 feet inside. The base core that I need to detonate inside the complex is on the lowest level. It is approximately three floors down.

I hold down the switch on my communication device strapped around my neck. "Let's begin. Main attack force begin the assault. Secondary squad, we will begin our attack in 5 minutes."

In moments there is gun fire and the beginning has begun. I begin the countdown on my watch. This timing is very careful. I grab my gun from my side and contemplate the next move.

My heart beats quickly. I look down at the watch. Time ticks away. The gun fire is deafening. I can see the guards in the front area are mostly gone. I look at my watch again. "It's time." I say aloud. I motion for my men and we begin our way down to the entrance.

I shoot twice and kill the guards out front. My men charge through the main doors and shoot what soldiers are in the main hallway. I break my way into the main security room and shoot what soldiers are inside. I place a charge on the console.

My men are already down the hallway and securing the area. As I go down the hallway I blow the charge and the electricity in the place flickers before certain systems shut down. I run down the hallway and go to the main stairwell. Two of my men are guarding it. I go down the stairs to the third basement. On each floor there two of my men guarding the stairs.

I get to the main core and go through the doors with a few of my men. I walk up to the main console and place a few charges on the console. "Alright once I arm it will take about three minutes to go off." I say. I hear the click of a gun.

"Can't let you do that. Put the trigger down, now." I look and see a blonde man with a squad of troops behind him.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

Naruto and I walked the corridors of the ship. It wasn't easy pretending to know where we were going. This ship is a maze. Fortunately the designers had the sense to have signs at cross sections. We follow the corridors and look for the way to the main reactor.

"This way Sasuke." Naruto says to me. I follow him down the hall to an elevator. We go inside and Naruto hits one of the floor buttons. "Naruto, how do you know where we are going?"

"I don't. I'm assuming the reactor is going to be on the lowest level." Naruto explains. I sigh. "This seems a lot like that mission in Sunagakure."

"If you're referring to the incident with the nobleman that wasn't my fault."

"You asked him when the baby was due after rubbing his stomach."

"Who has hair that long? And you'd think living in a desert would mean no fat people. Where was he getting the food?" Naruto says.

"My point is that you "lead" us out through a "shortcut" and we ended up falling into a cave."

"You didn't complain when we were fucking in the cave."

"Yea because I was mad and needed a way to not be pissed." I reply.

"Whatever, this is different. I got this. Once the charges are placed we will take the elevator to the observation deck where the Emperor is."

"You know he is there why?"

"If I were watching a continent get destroyed I'd want to watch from a good POV." I chuckle at his thoughts. The elevator dings and we get out onto the floor. It seems Naruto is right. There is a single hallway with three doors at the end. Two on the side and one in the middle.

We walk down to the doors and look through a window on the door. I can see the reactor. I will need to set all the charges to blow it. The other two doors seem to be escape passages for parachuting. I hold out my arm and the door scans the code bar. The door opens and Naruto and I walk in.

"I'll place some of the charges over there. You do the rest Sasuke." Naruto tells me. We split up and place the charges around the reactor which is massive. I set everything up with Naruto and make out way to the door.

"Alright, I'm going to break the door scanner so no one can get in. We could still get caught. We have to hurry. There is no telling what is going to be happening soon. The fight should be well underway." I say to Naruto.

We walk out the door and I bust the scanner. We make our way back to the elevator and hit the button. **"Incoming attack from Konoha military! All military personnel assume battle positions. I repeat all military personnel assume battle positions!"**

"Let's just jump from the ship Naruto. We can't risk being on this ship during the attack. We could get killed." I suggest. "No, Menma is here and he needs to die."

"Naruto-!" I am interrupted by the elevator opening. "What are you two doing down here?" We are asked by Menma. We both are stunned. We say nothing and Menma moves his hand and draws his gun. "I repeat. What the fuck are you two doing down here? This area is off limits to any soldier on this ship besides myself."

"Sir, we were checking to make sure the reactor was ok due to the incoming attack. The scanners allowed us in sir." I say.

"That's not possible. You aren't soldiers of the Order are you? You have a high rank but two uniforms were stolen and we allowed their coding to be allowed access to restricted areas. You are with the Konoha military?"

"Sir-" I begin but am interrupted by a gun shot into the air. "Enough. You're coming with me now or I kill you both. Hands in the air." Menma says. Naruto and I play along and follow him into the elevator. He hits the button for the observation deck and the elevator goes up.

 **(Kakashi POV)**

We fly our ships towards the SCD to prevent the Order from destroying everything. The naval vessels are already fighting down below. "Do we have a reading on the communications of the enemy?" I ask my officers.

"I'm sorry sir but we are being jammed on all system scans."

"What are you talking about? How could they be jamming us if they don't . . . know . . . we're coming. NO!" I yell as I realize what is happening.

"Kakashi! There are several enemy capital ships coming from behind us."

"It's a trap!" I yell. "Prep the main cannon and in the meantime fire all guns on the enemy!" I order my men. "Sir, we have a communication from the Titan."

"Patch it through."

"Kakashi this is Itachi. As you have no doubt realized, we have flown into a trap. We have to buy more time. I've already ordered the Tobirama to fire on one of the main enemy capital ships. I am going to engage the SCD directly. The rest of my fleet and fighter pilots will fight off the others. In the even my ship goes down please tell Sasuke that I love him."

"We're making out of this alive Itachi. I am going to fire my main cannon too. It will rip through the ships and give us time. The other capital ships I have are going to engage the ambush ships. I won't be able to give back up." I say to my friend.

"Don't worry about it. We will do this and ensure the future for our people." Itachi says before the signal cuts out. "Sir, it is likely the communications beacon on the Titan was damaged." A soldier says to me.

"Very well, ETA on main cannon?" I ask.

"Three minutes sir."

 **(Kiba POV)**

The enemy was prepared for us. How did they know we were coming? I can feel my ship shaking from enemy fire. "Fire the main cannon on the capital ship guarding the SCD above us!" I order. My men type away and activate the cannon.

There is a rumble through the ship as the gun fires our unique gun. I can see the blast rip through the ship in the sky. The ship falls to the ocean and takes out several enemy naval ships. "How long until the cannon can fire again?" I ask.

"Five minutes sir!" I shake my head. Damn it. How long can we last out here? The wave from the crash landing in the ocean rocks our ship. Fortunately the other ships are all hit by it too. In moments there is a loud siren going off.

"Damage report, now!" I yell.

"Sir, we have flooding in F deck! Our team is dealing with it now but they request back up."

"Choji, get down there. You know your way around the Tobirama like no other. If you can't fix it, no one can." Choji smiles and runs to go to the men on F deck.

"Fire all cannons on the enemy, don't let any of them get through."

 **(Shikamaru POV)**

Is this the end? Am I going to die here? I don't want to die. The soldier cocks his gun. "Konoha scum." He is about to pull the trigger but before he can there is a series of quiet shots and grunts.

The soldier turns around and to both our shock all of his men are dead. "Order traitors, your occupation here has ended!" I hear a feminine voice say before a bullet is shot through his head. He falls down.

"Temari! What are you doing here? My brother sent me. He believed Konoha would need help so I gathered my best men and came to aid in the battle. Gaara is coming in on his own fleet in the sky to aid Kakashi. No time to explain though. How long until the bomb goes off? She asks me. "Two minutes now! Let's go!" I yell to everyone.

Everyone starts to run out of the base. Along the way I see my men who were guarding. They are dead. I close my eyes and keep running. We all run out of the doors of the base. "Go! Go! It's going to blow!" I yell.

I jump behind a boulder as the bomb goes off. The base explodes in a fury of fire.

 **(Naruto POV)**

Menma takes us to the observation deck. He leads us up to the open area where we can see the battle taking place. I see ships on fire in the land and sea. Good the Titan and Saturn are still flying.

Menma rips our helmets off to reveal who we were. He was shocked to see us by the look on his face.

"Your friends will not stop us. It was I who allowed the location of the base and I who allowed Konoha to make it this far. I want them to see the true power of the Order." A mysterious voice says. I see a man in a robe with a hood up. How very . . . dramatic.

"That's not possible. I know that voice. You . . . you're . . ." Sasuke utters. "You're right boy, It's been too long Sasuke." The man turns and his face is visible. Orochimaru. "You're the poisons teacher in tech school. Why are you here?" I ask.

"I am the true genius of Konoha. It was bad enough that Minato took my rightful place as general but then Kakashi. I've had the Order around for a while now. Shortly after Minato rose to his title. I never would have thought his son would become my right hand but . . . well the fates were kind."

"Why do any of this?" Sasuke asks the twisted man. "I will be recognized for my greatness when I destroy this pathetic army before me. You will now witness the full power of this fully operational battle ship!" Orochimaru hits a button. "You may fire when ready commander." The psychotic man says.

In moments I witness a beam fire from the ship and blow up several air ships. I am filled with rage. Menma comes up close and puts his gun to my head. "Don't think about it. I will kill you if you move. Remember I was always better."

"Yea . . . was!" I grab Menma's arm and twist it before kicking him. He lets go of the gun and falls to the ground. I point the gun at Orochimaru. Before I can fire Menma tackles me to the ground.

The gun slides from my hand and I am forced to fight Menma up close. Sasuke comes to help while Orochimaru watches us. The three of us fight and Menma is able to keep up with us both.

Menma punches me in the face and knocks me down. Sasuke takes him on one on one. I take the chance and take the armor off so I can move faster. I rejoin the fight and grab Menma from behind.

My brother chuckles and jumps up and kicks Sasuke away. Menma throws his head back and hits me in the face. I drop him and grab my face. Sasuke rips off his armor and takes Menma on again.

 **(Kiba POV)**

"Kiba! This is Choji. I can't fix the leak! The water level is getting to high. We can slow down the sinking by sealing this level but the officer on E deck has to do it now! There is no time for us to get out if you want to keep the ship afloat to continue fighting for a little more before abandoning the ship." Choji says to me.

"Choji, you'll drown!" I yell. "I know! Do it Kiba! There is more to this fight than you or me. Sasuke and Naruto need you now do it!" The comms shut down as the lights flicker on the ship.

"Seal it. Someone get to E deck now and tell them to seal the level. Get comms back so I can talk to Choji!" I order. The cannon has a few more minutes before it can fire.

I look at the monitor and see beams firing from the SCD. Ships are being blown away. Is the Order going to win? The Titan and Saturn are still flying but what to do?

"Sir comms are up."

"Choji . . . are you there?"

"Yea buddy . . . won't be long. The water is getting to high. I can't talk much longer." Tears flow from my eyes. "Choji . . . You've been a great friend. I won't forget you man. You will be remembered . . . forever. A true hero." I say. I hear Choji let out a laugh. "I hope so . . . tell the guys I love them and wish that we could have gone out for barbecue one more time. Tell my dad . . ."

"Choji!"

"Tell my dad . . . .I-I . . . ." I hear gurgling and then silence. I close my eyes. "Cut the fucking comms to there now and set up an all ship communication." I say.

"Everyone . . . the ship can't stay afloat. I hereby order all military personnel to abandon the ship. I will stay to fire the main cannon to give our air ship a chance. I thank you all for your work . . . Captain out." I say.

My men in the room with me stay. "Leave. I ordered you all to leave now!" I yell. "We understand that sir but we can't follow that order. We go where our captain goes." One of the officers says to me. I shake my head. "Idiots."

"Sir the cannon is ready."

"Aim for the SCD main Cannon." I say. The cannon fires into the sky as the SCD main cannon begins to fire it's beam.

 **(Kakashi POV)**

Take on the capital ships at close range." I order. "Sir at that range we won't last long against those capital ships."

"We will last longer than we will against that SCD." I say. I look out onto the sky and see unfamiliar ships. Are those Sunagakure? Have they come to help us? Their ships begin firing on the enemy.

This ambush turns into a real fight that can be won. I notice though that the cannon on the SCD charging. It's aimed at the Titan. No, Itachi. The cannon is about to fire but before it does it blows up! I look down and I see smoke coming from the main cannon of the Tobirama. Kiba's ship is sinking but he is still fighting.

Despite the main cannon of the SCD being blown the ship still has dangerous capabilities. The ship fires a volley down on the Tobirama. The last I see is the ship blowing up from the attack. "Kiba . . . forgive me. I failed you." I say quietly.

I grab the radio. "I want all men to concentrate fire power on the super capital ship above the SCD! Bring it Down!" I put the radio down and look over at the soldier flying the ship. "Fly our ship towards the SCD. We are taking it on directly!" I say. Our ship turns and flies towards the SCD.

Itachi's ship is still fighting them but it won't last long. The enemy naval vessels are firing into the air to take down our air ships but this is leaving them open for attack. Gaara and his forces fire at the naval ships from above while also engaging other capital ships. It won't be long before the enemy navy is taken down.

 **(Normal POV)**

The battle rages all around. The SCD has only a few capital ships remaining to guard it. Kakashi's pilots take on the super capital ship. The capital ship fires on the all of the ships flying at it but one of the ship it hits flies towards the bridge.

The capital ship attempts to take it down but all shots miss and the ship flies into the bridge causing the ship to lose control and fall rapidly to the sea below. As the ship falls it clips the side of the SCD and blows one of its engines.

 **(Sasuke POV)**

I throw punch after punch at Menma. He is able to keep up and block or dodge my attacks. He is stronger than before. Has he been faking all this time before? I can't keep up with him. Menma lands a punch to my gut and then smashed my face into his knee. I fall to the ground.

Naruto runs towards Menma. The dark haired brother grabs a gun from his belt and aims it at Naruto. "I don't think so." I hear the gun cock. I use every ounce of strength and run towards Naruto. I hear the click of the gun and I shove myself into Naruto. He falls to the ground and I get hit by the bullet that shot from the gun.

 **(Naruto POV)**

I hear the shot. I look after regaining my composure from the shove. I see Sasuke fall to the ground. I run to him and grab him. "Sasuke no!" He smiles at me and closes his eyes.

I feel it inside me. Rage ignites inside my heart. Menma walks over to me and puts the gun to my head. "Always weak." I quickly sweep my leg and knock Menma down. I get up and kick his gun. It slides over to a railing and falls down a long open shaft.

I pick Menma up by the collar and punch him the face. He grunts. I bring him down to my knee and bash his face with my knee. Menma backs away. He tries to block my attacks but is unable. I punch him, kick him and bash him.

Menma reaches to his belt and pulls out a knife. I reach to my side an pull out a unique sword that extends out as I flick it. I quickly slice through Menma's hand. He scream in pain as his hand flies off.

"Good! Good! Kill him." I turn and see Orochimaru come up to us. "Kill him and take your brothers place at my side." I look down at Menma and then to Sasuke. I shake my head and toss the sword away.

"No, you've failed you highness . . . this ship is going down and soon you and I die together. I am a soldier of the Konoha military like my brother and father before me." I say.

Orochimaru seems angry. "So be it . . . soldier." Orochimaru holds his hands up. That's when I notice he is wearing gloves. These gloves have been in development at our home base. They shoot electricity! Orochimaru shoots electricity into me. "If you will not turn then you will be destroyed!" The painful energy continues to surge through me. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision." Orochimaru speaks as he torments me.

I see flashes in my head of Sasuke and of Dad and my friends. Menma stands up and goes to the side of Orochimaru. I reach up towards him. "Brother . . . please!" I plead.

"Now young Namikaze . . . you will die." Orochimaru says. He continues his assault. Menma looks at me and then to Orochimaru and then back to me. I scream in agony from the attack from Orochimaru.

Suddenly the pain stops as Orochimaru is lifted up by Menma with his hand and forearm. Electricity surges through Orochimaru and Menma as my brother carries the emperor to the shaft. The emperor groans as he is hit by the electricity. In moments Menma throws Orochimaru over the edge. Menma falls to the ground.

I crawl over to him. Menma is breathing heavily. I get over to him. "Why did you save me." I ask while breathing heavily myself. "Blood loss . . . loser." Menma chokes out.

"Menma . . ."

"Save it . . . we both know I don't deserve any thanks . . . I didn't realize it . . . until now." I grab my brother and pull him into a hug. He can't return it. "Thank you Naruto . . . . " Menma says before his head falls back and he takes a final breath.

I use my last ounce of strength and make my way to Sasuke. He is still breathing. I place my hand on his wound. I rip my shirt off and tie it as best as I can to put pressure on the wound. I lift Sasuke and make my way to the hanger.

 **(Itachi POV)**

The end is coming. The SCD fires a volley at the Saturn as it flies directly towards the SCD. Is Kakashi going to crash into the ship! "Kakashi! What are you doing?" I demand.

"I'm stopping the ship one way or another! No more people will die in this battle!"

"You won't survive!" I argue back. "I have a plan. The ship is on auto pilot." The radio dies. Damn it. Turn the ship away from the SCD! Order all ships to fall back from the area!" I order. My men immediately begin communications to the other ships and soon they are all flying away. The SCD is continuing to fire at the Saturn.

I see escape pods shooting from the Saturn as the ship flies towards the SCD. The Saturn flied directly towards the SCD and the volley being fired suddenly stops. In a moment there is a massive flash from the ship before the ship erupts in fire from the inside out.

The SCD blows up midair. The Saturn blocks a great portion of the blast from all of our remaining ships. Chunks of the SCD fall into the ocean. The remnants of the Order all flee from the air space and sea battle.

 **(One week later, Naruto POV)**

"We are gathered here to bid farewell to our friends and brothers and sisters in arms. They gave their lives for the defense of Konoha. Among them were notable heroes without whom we may not have won. Choji Akimichi, without him giving the Tobirama extra time to stay afloat by sacrificing his life the Tobirama would never have been able to take out the main gun on the SCD. Kiba Inuzuka, Remained on his sinking ship and went down with it but not before stopping the gun on the SCD. Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha . . . they gave their lives to not only kill the Emperor but to also blow up the SCD. I feel their loss greatly . . . all of them. They will be remembered forever . . ." Itachi mourns aloud to everyone at the base.

Sasuke and I very much alive, but we can't do this life anymore. So we had Itachi and Kakashi declare us dead on the condition if we're ever severely needed we come back. In the meantime we've been given a new home far in the country area of Konoha.

Tsunade has set up two surrogates for me and Sasuke so we can both have kids to continue our line. The military is providing for us. Sasuke and I love the area we live. We have a lake out back and we are attempting a garden. I also made a memorial for my dad and brother. Menma was evil but in the end he made the right choice. May he find redemption in the after world.

Sasuke survived the gun shot but his left arm is weakened for now at least. I'm not sure. Tsunade said he should recover but time will tell. I'm just happy he survived. I'm heartbroken over my friends being dead aside from Shikamaru. He has been given clearance to know of our situation. He is actually going to visit soon.

I've decided to write down all of everything that has happened. Maybe become an author if I can. I think Sasuke and I have a great love story and I want it to be known. I'm going to call it, Falling for the General's Son.

 **The End**


	18. Author's Note, Check out the Sequel

Falling for the General's Son

Hey guys, there is a brand new continuation of Falling for the General's Son call Revenge of the Order. Check it out and please review. And thank you all for reviewing!


End file.
